Bakatsuki
by MunJ'o
Summary: Sasori et Deidara qui se lient contre le Leader, Kisame qui se retrouve au banc des accusés, une réunions pleine de revélations... plusieurs one-shot OOC sur le quotidien de l'Akatsuki
1. Sans aucun Doute

**Disclaimer** : Sasori et Deidara appartiennent tous les deux à Kishimoto. J. Courbet appartient à la Mort bwahahaha _keuf keuf keuf_ pardon T.T

**Auteur** : MunJ'o

**Note** : J'ai enfin compris ce qu'est un OOC (the wineuse is me !). Donc là c'est vraiment des personnages OOC ! Petit tripe pas méchant que j'ai eu en chimie (pas sérieux ça !). Et surtout, je m'excuses auprès de tous les lecteurs des éventuelles fautes. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux…

------------------------------------------------

Vous avez un problème. Vous ne savez plus quoi faire. Nos journalistes et nos spécialistes sont là ... pour vous. Il existe une solution, c'est _Sans Aucun Doute…_

J. Courbet : Bonjour à tous, vous qui êtes ici ou devant votre téléviseur. Aujourd'hui nous règlerons le problème de M. Sasori. Il est en compagnie de sa charmante épouse madame… ?

Deidara : Où ça ? Qui ? Moi ? Sale fumier je suis un mec Mm !

Sasori : Deidara calme toi !

J. Courbet : Hum autant pour moi… donc vous êtes quoi, son frère ? Un ami ? Un… amant ?

Deidara : Un QUOI Mm ???

Sasori : Chuuuut on est à la TV Deidara enfin !

Deidara : En l'espace d'une seconde il m'a traité de fille et d'homo Sasori Mm !

Sasori : Et alors ?

Deidara : «Et alors » ?

J. Courbet : Nous sommes là pour résoudre votre problème M. Sasori, je vous écoutes.

Deidara : …

Sasori : Bonjour…

J. Courbet : Bonjour

Sasori : Donc voilà. Je suis…

J. Courbet : Je vous propose tout de suite de regarder notre reportage afin de mieux comprendre la situation de cette pauvre victime.

Sasori : Hé mais attendez ! J'ai rien dit encore ! Donc je viens ici aujourd'hui pour, ou plutôt, contre mon patron qui nous exploite

Deidara : Parfaitement Mm !

Sasori : Et avec qui le dialogue est quasiment impossible.

Deidara : Parfaitement Mm !

Sasori : Y'a que Deidara qui peut l'approcher parce que c'est lui le chouchou !

Deidara : Parfaitement Mm ! PARDON ?!

Sasori : fu fu fu

J. Courbet : M. Sasori je vous en pris, ce n'est pas une récréation ici !

Sasori : Pardon

J. Courbet : Bon que fait votre… patron ?

Sasori : Il nous exploite

J. Courbet : Mais encore ?

Sasori : Euh… Il nous exploite

J. Courbet : Et c'est tout ?

Sasori : Non, il nous exploite aussi !

J. Courbet : D'accord… Un ami de la victime témoigne : M. Kakuru

Kakuzu : KakuZu. Mon… heum heum… «ami» va-t-il toucher de l'argent ?

J. Courbet : Je pense oui

Kakuzu : En êtes vous sûr ?

J. Courbet : Oui

Kakuzu : Sûr et certain ?

J. Courbet : Certain !

Kakuzu : Sasori, mon témoignage te coûtera 50 pourcent de ce que tu touchera.

Sasori : Tout ça !

Kakuzu : J'étais d'humeur généreuse mais tu viens de tout casser, 60 pourcent!

J. Courbet : M. Kakuzu, on vous écoute

Kakuzu : Ouai alors voilà… Je dois dire quoi ?

J. Courbet : Vous devez parler de votre patron

Kakuzu : Le Leader ? Bon d'accord. Le Leader c'est quelqu 'un qui… euh… commande… et qui…

J. Courbet : Ah ! Que le temps passe vite ! C'est malheureusement l'heure de la publicité ! Ne changez surtout pas de chaîne. Aujourd'hui vous pouvez avoir la possibilité de gagner ce magnifique livre écrit par moi. « Sans aucun doute pour les nuls» si vous avez la chance de répondre juste à la question suivante. Le lion est un animal :

a- Carnivore

b- Herbivore

c- Insectivore

Répondez tout de suite au 13 13 (0.35€ par sms ; 6 sms maxi)

…

…

J. Courbet : Bonjour et bienvenu pour cette seconde partie.

Deidara : Pas trop tôt !

Sasori : Chuuuut !

Deidara : Mais - euh ! J'm'ennuis moi !

J. Courbet : Un reporter va se rendre sur place muni d'une caméra cachée pour interroger le sujet.

Deidara : A mon avis c'est une mauvaise idée.

Sasori : …

J. Courbet : M. Junior m'entendez vous ?

M. Junior : …

J. Courbet : M. Junior ? M. Junior ? Vous êtes là ?

Mr Junior : Allô ? M. Courbet ?

J. Courbet : Oui, tout va bien M. Junior ?

Mr Junior : Oui nous sommes actuellement devant l'entrée d'une grotte.

J. Courbet : Une grotte ?

Deidara : Houlala

Sasori : … C'est une mauvaise idée…

M. Junior : Nous frappons à la porte…

… : Oui bonjour ?

M. Junior : Un inconnu vient de nous ouvrir la porte, c'est suspect…

… : Pardon ? Vous parlez tout seul ?

M. Junior : Apparemment l'inconnu est en train de fêter carnaval, il a une robe avec des p'tits nuages rouges dessus, c'est trop 'nion ! Vous devriez voir ça M. Courbet c'est ahurissant ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Deidara : …

Sasori : …

J. Courbet : Demandez lui son nom

M. Junior : Bonjour, comment vous appelez vous ?

… : Pein pourquoi ?

M. Junior : L'inconnu n'est plus ! Il vient de nous révéler son prénom sans retenue, c'est louche M. Courbet !

Pein : Vous parlez encore tout seul ? Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez quoi au juste ?

M. Junior : Êtes vous le «Leader» ?

Pein : Ouep

M. Junior : Deux de vos membres sont actuellement sur nos plateaux de «Sans aucun Doute» et tente de communiquer avec vous…

Pein : Qui ?

Deidara : Sasori, si je meurs je veux que te sache que… j'ai toujours pensé au plus profond de moi que l'art était quelque chose d'éternel même si je disais le contraire…

Sasori : Et moi je veux que tu sache que j'ai toujours pensé que… euh… j'avais raison

M. Junior : Pein, vous maltraitez vos employés !

Pein : FAUX !

M. Junior : VRAI

Pein : FAUX !

M. Junior : VRAI !

J. Courbet : Allons M. Junior du calme, notre émission est réputée pour notre ouverture au dialogue

M. Junior : Mais… mais… que faites vous monsieur ? Non ! Posez moi !NON NON NON ! AAAAAAAAAAH LÂCHEZ MOI ! MAMAAAAN !!!...

J. Courbet : M. Junior ? M. JUNIOR REPONDEZ MOI ! M. JUNIOR QUE SE PASSE T-IL ???

M. Junior : …

Deidara : Je l'avais dit, c'était une très mauvaise idée Mm…

Sasori : Viens Deidara on rentre !


	2. Akatsuki enquête criminel

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi... mais j'essaye !

**Auteur :** MunJ'o

**Note :** Encore un one shot, comme on me l'a demandé. Il y en aura probalement d'autres... C'est pour** Loveitachi**, **Kisa Uchiwa** et **Mwaaaa** qui me l'on demandé. Je suis vraiment désolée je ne sais pas encore comment répondre aux reviews, pardonnez mon silence... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

------------------------------------------

Juge (Pein) : Silence ! Sileeeeeence !

Script (Tobi) : Hum, l'ensemble de Juge vous va à ravi Leader !

Juge : Merci, mais je trouve que ça me fait de grosse... Hé ! Toi le script ta gueule et note !

Script : "... gueule et note..."

Juge : Mais pas ça !

Script : "mais pas ça !"

Juge : Hum ! Maître Deidara à la défense

Deidara : Mm !

Juge : Et Maître Itachi à l'accusation

Itachi : Hé ! C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle maitre ! Allez, redite le, redite le s'il vous plaiiiiiit

Juge : ...

Deidara : OBJECTION ! Mon client est innocent sur...

Juge : Du calme on a pas encore commencé !

Deidara : ...ça empêche pas qu'il est innocent !

Juge : J'm'en tape qu'il soit innocent ou non ! CA N'A PAS ENCORE C.O.M.M.E.N.C.É !!!

Tobi : "commencer" c'est -er à la fin ?

Juge : ...

Tobi : ...

Juge : Bon affaire numéro 24/12/85 : carottes, faucille, calcifie, oignons... corps frais...???

Tobi : ça s'écrit comment "oignon" ?

Hidan : Comme ça se prononce

Juge : M-mais c'est la liste des courses de noël de 1985 !

Kakuzu : Hum… On pourrai en tirer un bon prix sur Ebay.

Zetsu : Moi qui croyait l'avoir perdu !

Juge : Non alors affaire 12.6537.111.6666.342, "le vole de la télécommande de TV", je déclare la cours ouverte !

Deidara : OBJECTION ! Mon client est innocent sur...

Juge : Témoin numéro Un, donnez votre fonction et votre nom

Raito : Hay, Je suis Raito et j'aide L

Juge : "Elle" ? Qui ça "elle" ?

Raito : Ben en faite on l'appelle L mais on connaît pas son vrai nom... malheureusement..

Itachi : M. Raito, que faisiez vous à 18h43 au moment du crime !

Raito : Déjà j'y suis pour rien moi ! Et puis je cherchais comme à mon habitude de cacher ma véritable identité de Kira à L, je suis le Dieu d'un nouveau monde sans assassins, les prochaines victimes ça sera vous bande de bâtards ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH

L _sort de sous une table_ : J'ai tout entendu !

Raito : Et merde...

Docteur : IL EST LA, ON L'A RETROUVE, AMMENEZ LA CAMISOLE !

L _cours _: Naaaaaaaaaaaan j'veux pas retourner là baaaaas ! Paslespiqures paslespiqures paslespiqures paslespiqures

Tobi : Argh, j'arrive pas à tout écrire, parlez moins vite !

Juge : Erm... Témoin suivant, identité et nom s'il vous plait

Kakuzu : Ouai, Kakuzu, banquier de l'Akatsuki et voleur professionnel !

Deidara : M. Kakuzu, au moment du crime vous étiez avec M. Kisame ici présent n'est ce pas mmM?

Kakuzu : Avec un chéque remplis de "0" j'étais avec qui vous voulez hier

Deidara : Kakuzuuuu Mmm !

Kakuzu : Ouai c'est vrai

Itachi : OBJECTION

Juge : Oui maitre Itachi ?

Itachi : J'en ai pas ! J'voulais juste qu'on m'appelle maitre !

Deidara : Et vous faisiez quoi ?

Kakuzu : Euh...

Deidara : ...

Kakuzu : On... euh... parlé

Kisame : C'est même pas vrai ! Il voulait me raquetter !

Kakuzu : «raquette» est un bien grand mot…

Deidara : Donc mon client, Kisame, est innocent votre honneur !

Juge : Expliquez vous Maître Deidara !

Deidara : Si à 18h43 mon client se faisait raquetter, il ne pouvait pas voler la télécommande en même temps !

Itachi : NAN JOCKER ! J'appelle un 3ème témoin !

Zetsu : Wesh ! Zetsu, skizofrène cannibale !

Itachi : Que faisiez vous à 18h43 ?

Zetsu : Je bouffais un mouton

Sasori : (Mon moutooooon !)

_Zetsu (l'autre) : Que j'ai pas trouvé si frai que ça au passage_

Zetsu : Si ! Il était très bon

_Zetsu (l'autre) :Nan ta gueule ! Aucun goût culinaire ! La chaire était trop ferme !_

Zetsu : Hé ! C'était juteux !

_Zetsu (l'autre) : Trop ferme !_

Zetsu : Juteux !

_Zetsu (l'autre) se tape_

Deidara : C'est de la triche ! Il y a deux témoins à la barre là !

Juge : ... Je déclare l'accusé non coupable... après tout, pourquoi Kisame aurai volé la télécommande de la TV ?

Tobi : C'est une question ?

Juge : La réponse est évidente ! Il l'a pas volé !

Star Académie : Tu as volé, as volé, as volé, as volé l'orange…

Deidara : C'est quoi ça ?

Kisame: Non c'est pas moi, j'ai pas volé l'orange… Vous vous trompez, je courrais dans la montagne, regardant tout l'temps les étoiles dans les yeux, j'ai pas volé…

Kisame/Chœur : L'ORANGE DU MARCHANT !

Konan : On aurai du faire comme j'avais dit : acheter une télé à reconnaissance vocale au lieu de se prendre la tête avec une télécommande, cette époque et révolue, évoluons un peu avec la technologie moderne !

Kakuzu : Ta gueule…

_**Beaucoup plus loin**_

Sasuke : Naruto !!! J'ai retrouvé ton portable !

Naruto : ... c'est une télécommande ça... T'a trouvé ça où ?

**Akatsuki enquête criminelle**

Avec :

**Le juge** : Peint  
**Script** : Tobi  
**Script 2** : Konan  
**Avocat de la défense** : Deidara  
**Avocat de... euh... l'attaque** : Itachi  
**Accusé** : Kisame  
**Témoin numéro 1 **: Raito  
**Témoin numéro 2** : Kakuzu  
**Témoin numéro 3 et 4** : Zetsu  
**Mouton** : Sheep  
**Berger** : Sasori  
**Psychopathe** : L  
**Abruti fini** : Sasuke  
**Autre** : Naruto

Remerciement à :

**Warner Bros production  
Phoenix Wright pour l'inspiration  
Ma mère pour ses chocolats chauds  
Ma prof de chimie d'être pas là tous les mercredis  
et  
à la Star Académie pour s'être déplacée.**


	3. Espion anonyme

**Disclaimer :** Rien à dire sauf que Kishimoto c'est qu'un radin uu

**Auteur** : Bah moi

**Note** : Pour une fois, rien

**Espion(s) anonyme(s)**

Leader : Bon, on va commencer la réunion des espions anonymes, Itachi ?

Itachi : Présent...

Zetsu _à Deidara_ : Il n'a pas l'air d'aller fort hein ?

Deidara : Sais pas

Leader : Hé oh ! Zetsu ! Il est où Zetsu ?

Kisame : A Jardiland

Zetsu : Je suis là !

Leader : Konan ?

Konan : Je suis là Leader !

Kisame : Mon verni s'écaille si je puis dire, tu me prêtes le tiens Itachi ?

Itachi : Nan, je le garde !

Kisame _marmonne_ : Radin…

Leader : Tobi ?

Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon, Tobi il est toujours là

Leader : Et la nouvelle recrue, elle est où ?

Zetsu _rote_ : Rôôôôôa !

Leader : Bon d'accord... Alors aujourd'hui c'est Itachi qui commence !

Itachi : Bonjour, je m'appel Itachi Uchiha !

Tous : Bonjour Itachi !

Itachi : Bonjour, je m'appel Itachi Uchiha !

Tous : Bonjour Itachi

Itachi : Bonjours, je m'appel Itachi Uchiha !

Tous : ...

Itachi : Bonjour, je m'appel Itachi Uchiha

Leader : C'est bon Itachi on a compris ! Au suivant !

Deidara _lève la main_ : Moi moi moi ! S'il te plait Leader, choisis moi !

Leader _ignore Deidara_ : Bon alors... Tiens, Zetsu, à toi !

Zetsu : Bonjour, je m'appel Zetsu

Tous : Bonjour Zetsu

_Zetsu (l'autre)__ : Et moi Zetsu_

Tous : …

_Zetsu (l'autre) : J'ai pas le droit au bonjour moi ?_

Tous : Bonjour

Zetsu : Moi je suis un roi de l'espionnage

_Zetsu (l'autre)__ : Parce que je suis actuellement en train de vous espionner niark niark niark !_

Deidara : Et tu espionne pour qui huumm ?

_Zetsu (l'autre)__ : Peuh... Maintenant que tu le dis..._

Zetsu : J'espionne pour moi… D'ailleurs je sais que...

Leader : Que ?

Zetsu : Que Deidara...

Deidara !

_Zetsu (l'autre)__ : À 4 brosses à dents !_

Kakuzu : QUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ???

Kisame : C'est vrai Deidara ?

Deidara : Hé hé… ma mère m'a appris de ne jamais utiliser la brosse à dents de quelqu 'un d'autre…

Kakuzu : Aaaah je meurs !

Konan : Il te reste plus que 4 vies

Kakuzu : Très drôle

Zetsu : Et que le Leader...

Leader : Oui bon, au suivant ! Tobi ?!

Tobi : Tobi s'appelle Tobi

Tous : Bonjours Tobi !

Tobi : Tobi il n'espionne pas, parce que Tobi est un gentil garçon

Leader : Ok ça c'est fait… Sasori à toi

Sasori : Je suis un vrai petit garçon !

Leader : … Deidara vazy

Deidara : Bonjours je suis...

Leader : C'est bon, abrége !

Deidara : Et pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit à une présentation comme tout le monde Mm ?

Leader : Peuh parce que je suis le chef et c'est comme ça !

Deidara : Moi j'espionne par la voie aérienne à l'aide de mes oeuvres d'arts... Vous connaissez mes oeuvre d'art ? J'l'ai fait à l'aide de...

Leader : On est pas dans un cours d'art pastique Deidara ! Next !

Itachi : Bonjours, je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha

Leader : Dégage, Kisame à toi !

Kisame : Oui alors je tiens à dire que maintenant je sais pourquoi les chiottes sont bouchées, c'est parce que Kakuzu y cache son argent, du coup quand on tire la chasse, on a le droit à un raz-de-marée... Et y'en a marre d'abord ! Parce que si les toilettes sont bouchées, je passe par où pour rejoindre l'océan moi ?


	4. Le dimanche à l'Akatsuki

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient

**Note :** C'est court mais au moins je suis sûr de pas avoir fait de fautes... Enfin j'espère !

* * *

**Le dimanche à l'Akatsuki**

****

****

Deidara : ...

Sasori : ...

Leader : ...

Konan : ...

Kakuzu : ...

Itachi : ...

Tobi : ...

Kisame : ...

Zetsu : ...

Hidan : ...C'est fou comment on s'emmerde ici

Kisame : Je vais faire la vaisselle !

Kakuzu :Et si ondévaliséune banque?

Leader : On l'as déjà fait la semaine dernière...

Kakuzu : Et si on braqué le boucher ?

Leader : On est dimanche, la charcuterie est fermée..

Kakuzu : Merde...

Deidara : ...

Sasori : ...

Kisame : ...

Konan : ...

Kakuzu : ...

Itachi : ...

Tobi : ...

Zetsu : ...

Leader : ...


	5. La chasse au Kyuubi

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto aime les gâteaux ? Vous croyez qu'il peut m'échanger Pein contre un cookie ?

**Note** : Bwahahahahahaha (rire de démence). Attention mon cerveau fait la crise de la dépressif joyeuse P !

* * *

**La chasse au Kyuubi ou comment Hidan arrive à se rendre utile**

Pein _souffle fortement et claque dans ses mains_: Allez, on va chasser le Kyuubi

Itachi : Ouai !

Kisame : Itachi, pourquoi tu prend un filet à papillons ?

Itachi : Ça c'est au cas où on n'arrive pas à capturer le Kyuubi

Pein : Okay les mecs...

Konan : Keuf keuf...

Pein : ... Okay la fille et les mecs... Rââââh ça fait moins stylé ! On va faire les groupes : Sasori avec Deidara, Kakuzu avec Hidan, Kisame avec Itachi, Zetsu avec Tobi et Konan avec moi

Orochimaru : Et moi je suis avec qui ?

Pein : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Orochimaru : Je sais pas c'est marqué dans le scripte

Pein _regarde le scripte_ : Ah bon ?

Orochimaru : Je veux être avec Itachi

Kisame : NON c'est mon Itachi, j'étais là avant !

Deidara : Et ben moi je ne peux plus être avec quelqu'un qui considère que l'art c'est quelque chose d'immortel Mm...

Tobi : Tobi is a good boy and tobi veut être avec Deidara sempai

Deidara : En fin de compte Sasori c'est pas si mal que ça...

Pein : Bon alors on met Orochimaru avec Itachi et... Kisame avec Tobi...

Zetsu : Et moi j'me retrouve tout seul comme un con !

Pein : Non tu sera avec toi

Zetsu ?

_Zetsu (l'autre) : Parce qu'on est skyzo donc techniquement on est deux du con, il faut tout t'expliquer_

Pein : Bon, le groupe de Deidara portera la bouffe

Sasori : Et pourquoi ? On va devoir se taper le camembére qui pue.

Konan : Pardon, mais c'est trop bon.

Hidan : Amen

Tous ?

Pein : Parce que je suis sûr que vous, vous ne mangerai pas la bouffe en cachette comme certains...

_Zetsu sifflote_

Pein : Le groupe de Kakuzu portera les tentes...

Kakuzu : Tu nous paye ?

Pein : ... Non

Kakuzu : Alors compte pas sur moi

Pein : Bon alors ce sera Tobi, parce que Tobi is a good boy

Tobi : Tobi is a good boy mais Tobi isn't stupid

Itachi : JE porterai les tentes (l'esprit de sacrifice est toujours apprécié chez les filles)

Pein : Bon, on peut partir ?

Hidan : STOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Tous ?

Hidan : Pour avoir plus de chance, avant de partir, tout le monde se confesse !

Kisame : C'est quoi ça ?

_Zetsu (l'autre) : Y'a le mot "fesse" dedans_

Zetsu : Hahahaha je suis trop drôle !

_Zetsu (l'autre) : C'est moi qui ai raconté la blague _

Zetsu : Non c'est moi parce que je suis toi

_Zetsu (l'autre) : Oui, puisque c'est toi et que tu es moi, si c'est toi qui l'a dit revient à _

_dire que c'est moi qui l'ai dit !_

Zetsu : ...

Konan : Pourquoi se confesser ?

Hidan : Parce si on meurt, on moura sans le poids du regret

Kakuzu : Tu l'avais préparé cette phrase avoue

Hidan : depuis 3 ans

Pein : Comment te dire ? Non !

Tobi _saute de partout_ : Tobi veut se confesser, Tobi veut se confesser

_Plus tard_

Hidan _habillé en prêtre... Ou en moine... enfin il a mis une robe quoi_ : Allons, n'ayez pas peur, qui veut commencer ?

Kakuzu : Moi, le temps c'est de l'argent ! Et comme on ne peut pas empêcher le temps de s'écouler on peut au moins protéger son argent…

Orochimaru : C'est beau ce que tu dis, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux

**Hidan et Kakuzu s'enferment dans un endroit isolé improvisé (un placard)**

Hidan : Alors, parle, qu'est ce que tu regrettes ?

Kakuzu : De ne pas être riche

Hidan : ... Je parle de quelque chose que tu aurai fait de mal

Kakuzu : de ne pas avoir volé la carte bancaire de mon père avant d'avoir fugué... 

fiiiooooooou t'a raison Hidan, on se sent vachement mieux

Hidan : Non mais quelque chose DE MAL que tu regrettes

Kakuzu : Euuuuuuuuh... Joker ?

Hidan : T'en pis

**Kakuzu sort et laisse la place à Itachi **

Itachi : …

Hidan : Parle mon enfant

Itachi : Papa !

Hidan : C'est une façon de parler

Itachi : En faite j'ai... je... j'ai volé le verni du Leader

Hidan : Ah... et tu regrettes ?

Itachi : Ce que je regrettes le plus c'est de mettre trompé de couleur !

Hidan : Et pourquoi ?

Itachi : Parce que le verni était rose…

**Itachi s'en va et laisse place à Pein**

Pein : J'ai rien a me reprocher, salut !

**Pein s'en va à son tour et Sasori prend place**

Sasori : ...

Hidan : ...

Sasori : ...

Hidan : ...

Sasori : J'VOULAIS PAS FAIRE. ÇAAAAAAAA !

Hidan : C'est bien, c'est bien, exorcise ta peine !

Sasori _pleurs_ : Ils sont morts ! J'avais pas le choix de les remplacer par une 

marionnette ! Ils m'ont vraiment manqué, ça a été horrible de vivre sans eux tu peux pas t'imaginer ma douleur !

Hidan : Tes parents ?

Sasori : Mes parents ? Mais non, Tic et Tac, mes deux hamsters nains importé d'Asie centrale 

Hidan : …

Sasori : T'as pas un mouchoir ?

Hidan : Tiens

**Sasori part en se mouchant fortement et Tobi apparaît**

Tobi : Tobi is a good boy

Hidan : Oui et... ?

Tobi : Tobi is a good boy

Hidan : Mais encore ?

Tobi : Tobi is a good boy

Hidan : D'accord j'ai compris !

Tobi : Tobi is EURGH 

**Hidan assomme Tobi, le cache sous un seau et fait entrer Kisame**

Kisame : Je suis... pas un requin

Hidan : Bah alors ? Qu'Est-ce que t'es ?

Kisame _honteux_ : Un... Findus mutant…

**Kisame part remuer le passé dans un coin et Konan entre**

Konan : …

Hidan : Salut... Tu regrettes quelque chose ?

Konan : Oui

Hidan ?

Konan _le gifle_ : De ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt 

**Satisfaite de sa propre délinquance, Konan part et Deidara entre**

Deidara : Waw mon gars, t'as une de ses traces Mm !

Hidan : Rôôh ta gueule !

Deidara : Je tenais absolument à dire que... JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! Mm.

**Deidara part et Zetsu prend place**

Zetsu : Mon père… s'est tapé un géranium. Si j'en entends encore parler, j'hésite pas à te bouffer !

_Zetsu (l'autre) : Moi aussi !_

**Zetsu part, Orochimaru entre**

Orochimaru : ... Pourquoi je dois me confesser ?

Hidan : Pour le salut de ton âme

Orochimaru : Et pourquoi toi tu te confesses pas ?

Hidan : Et pourquoi tu poses des questions cons ?

Orochimaru : C'est le scripte qui le dit !

Hidan : …


	6. Lorsque Itachi s'occupe des courses

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, Kishimoto est le propriétaire légal de l'Akatsuki et je ne pense pas qu'il me le léguera un jour. Mais j'espère encore !

**Note :** Ma santé devient critique, je suis presque mourante lol. Tout le monde s'en fous, allez je vous libère, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Itachi va faire des courses dans un grand magasin super connu. Pour éviter le sponsor gratuit (marre de se faire exploiter), nous l'appelleront alors Auchantier_

Itachi : Hu ? C'est quoi ça ?

Vendeur : C'est un baume relaxant ! Tu met ça sur ton poigné et après tu es zen. en plus ça dégage une bonne odeur propice pour ta santé. C'est fait à l'extrait de graisse de phoque albinos !

Itachi _sent le baume_ : Ça pue

Vendeur : Vous voulez l'essayer ?

Itachi : Non sans façon

Vendeur : Mais ça sent bon quand tu mets sur ton poigné !

Itachi : Non non, merci

Vendeur : Mais siiii, allez, c'est bon pour toi

Itachi : Non vraiment...

Vendeur : C'est bon pour ton entourage aussi !

Itachi : Je...

Vendeur : Tu fumes ?

Itachi : Pas à ma connaissance

Vendeur : ...

Itachi : Bon… Maintenant je vais y allez…

Vendeur : Non attend ! Tu mange bien non ?

Itachi : Ben disons qu'avec Tobi on est obligé de bien manger donc…

Vendeur : Si tu met ce baume, tu n'auras plus besoin de manger et tu vivras vieux !

Itachi : Sérieusement ?

Vendeur : Même l'Hokage en met !

Itachi : A bon ?

Vendeur : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Itachi : Bon alors non

Vendeur : Pitiééééééééé !! J'ai quatre enfants qui attendent le retour de leur papouney, je vis dans un carton, leur mère est morte ! Mon patron me tapera si je ne vend pas ce baume avant la fin de la journée !

Itachi : …

Vendeur : Ai pitié d'une pauvre âme qui tente de se débattre dans ce monde hostile !

Itachi : D'accord d'accord ! J'achète !

Vendeur : Ça sera quatorze euro s'il vous plait

Itachi : Pour ce p'tit machin ?

Vendeur : Mon fils est malaaaade, je peux pas lui payer le médecin...

Itachi _paye et s'en va_ : C'est bon je prend ! (Pheuuuuu, j'peux plus me payer de l'Herbal Essence maintenant... J'ai fait une bonne action quand même, j'irai au Paradis)

Vendeur _devil laught_ : hinhinhinhinhinhinhinhin

Sasuke : Bonjours, c'est quoi ça ?

Vendeur : c'est un baume relaxant...


	7. L'alcool

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Si si j'vous jure ! C'est à Kishimoto. Au passage, il n'aime pas les gateaux... T'en pis j'aurai essayé !

**Note :** J'adore écrire des textes avec des gens ivres morts dedans !

_

* * *

_

_A l'Akatsuki on a réussi à capturer Shukaku le Ichibi. Pour fêter la réussite de leur mission, ils décident d'ouvrir quelques bouteilles qu'avait volé Hidan à sa mère avant de fuguer pour rejoindre les forces obscures du Mal._

Sasori _monte sur une table_ : Hey les zens -hic- vais chanter la marseillaise à l'envers -hic- Deidara c'est pour toi ! PATRIES ALLONS ENFANTS LA DE...

Kisame _le pousse hors de la table_ : Pousse toi -hic- streep teas !

Itachi _le pousse lui aussi_ : Na -hic- on va faire un cours sur les électrons libre -hic- _dessine un rond sur une feuille. _Là c'est ne no-hic-yau N.O.Y.A.U, ces p'tites boules là, elles lui tournent autour sans vraiment savoir -hic- pourquoi... huhuhu sont connes ! -hic- _dessine plein de petit rond_

Deidara : Ouais vazy -hic- Itachi, dessine des boules !

Tous _se retournent vers Deidara_: …

Deidara : Hum... Qui veux des papillotes ?

Gaara : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN PERSONNE NE M'AIME !!

Konan : Mais si, moi je t'aime -hic- !

Gaara : ...OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI M'AIME ELLE EST MOOOOOOOOOCHE !

Tobi : AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah y'a Johnny Hallyday ! Oh my God ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Leader : Où ça ? -hic-

Tobi : Là -hic- regarde !

Leader : Où ? Ah non ça c'est une poule Tobi -hic-

Tobi : Nan nan c'est Johnny Hallyday qui chante la danse des canards -hic-

Leader : ...

Tobi : Baisse toi -hic- ! Un ptéro... ptéra.. .ptéri... euh -hic- un oiseaux préhistorique nous attaque !

Leader : C'est une mouche.

Tobi _se cache sous une table_ : Argh !

Leader : Dis moi Tobi -hic- tu te shoot ? Et tu d-hic- rien à ton patron préféré ?

Tobi : N'importe quoi !

Leader : Tu te shoot et tu -hic- m'a rien dit ! Comment ose tu me regarder -hic- encore en face alors que je t'ai adopté quand tu étais encore -hic- un bébé ?!

Tobi _saute sur Gaara et l'embrasse_

Hidan _tire Tobi_ : Tobi lâche Gaara !

Tobi : NAAAAAAAAN, LAISSE MOI EMBRASSER LE PRECIEUX. C'EST LE PRECIEUUUUUUUUUUUX NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Kakuzu _aide Hidan et tire Tobi par les cheveux_ : VIENS LA !

Tobi : Aïïïïlleuuuuh !

Gaara : OUIIIIIIIIIIIN J'attire que des mecs ! Vais me -hic- pendre !

Lee_ dans un coin parce qu'il s'est perdu en allant cueillir des champignons_ : Et ben moi j'ai pas le droit à l'alcool…


	8. Le défi de Zetsu

**Disclaimer :** Toujours la même chose, dois-je encore le redire ? Pas touche c'est a Kishimoto !

**Note :** C'est court mais (je pense) que c'est drôle... Du moins j'espère !

* * *

**Le défi de Zetsu**

Zetsu : J'en ai marre d'être en compétition constante contre moi même, je perds toujours, c'est plus drôle, moi je veux des sensations fortes !

Itachi : T'as qu'à aller à Walibi !

Kakuzu : Non, trop chère ! Tu peux te trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui te battre sinon.

_Zetsu (l'autre) : Ou sinon tu trouves un défi que tu es sûr de gagner..._

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Zetsu : Je me lance un défi...

_Zetsu (l'autre)__ : Mwahaha, tu ne me battra pas cette fois, je me suis amélioré hahaha_

Zetsu : Le défi est simple, celui qui reste le plus longtemps sur la voix ferrée a gagné.


	9. La fugue de l'Uchiha

**Disclaimer :** Et bah Kishimoto c'est rien qu'un gros radin qui veut même pas prêter ses créations !

* * *

**Sasori **_court vers Deidara essoufflé_ : Dei ! Dei !  
**Deidara** _cache un tube de blanc dans sa poche_ : C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'étais absolument pas en train de me shooter ! La drogue cémal !  
**Sasori** : ... Itachi il est... Il est...  
**Deidara** : Mort :D ?!  
**Sasori** : Nan il est... Il est...  
**Deidara** : En train de prendre un bain ?  
**Sasori** _ton choqué_ : Nan !!  
**Deidara** : 'tent 'ten ! Dis rien je vais trouver ! Il est... euUUuuUuuUuh... con :D !  
**Sasori** : Oui mais nan !  
**Deidara** : Noon, me dis pas qu'il a des origines japonaises O_O !  
**Sasori** : Pire !  
**Deidara** : Pire !? Il est enceinte ?!

* * *

**Petit théâtre mental de Deidara**

Infirmière : Poussez M. Uchiha, poussez !  
Itcahi : Gniiiiii...  
Infirmière _pose le bébé sur le ventre d'Itachi_ : Félicitation, c'est un garçon :D ! Attendez moi là 5 secondes je vais chercher de quoi le nettoyer  
Itachi _regarde le bébé_ : Oh ! Il ressemble vachement à Sasuke ! fu fu fu.. Il est moche et tout ridé  
Bébé _se transforme en démon avec des flammes autours de lui_ : I wanna kill you mouaAHAhA !  
Infirmière _revient_ : Vous allez bien M. Uchiha ? Vous êtes tout pâle  
Bébé _redevient normal_ : Aga :D  
Itachi : Vous n'auriez pas un dictionnaire Français-Anglais par hasard ?

* * *

**Deidara** : O__O ('faut que j'arrête le blanc)  
**Sasori** : Parti ! Il est partiiiiii !!  
**Deidara** : Quoi ? C'est tout ?  
**Sasori** _attrape Deidara par le col et le secoue_ : C'est tout ? C'EST TOUT ?!! Mais c'est horriiiiiible !!! Horrible ! Si Pein l'apprenait... Il serait en colère... Trèèès en colère ! Et c'est qui qui va déguster ?  
**Deidara** _toujours secoué par Sasori_ : Konan x__X ?  
**Sasori** : BOUFFON JE PARLE DE MOI LA balance Deidara par terre !! Pein va encore s'en prendre à moi ! Il va m'taper ! Pheu, ça c'est grave !!  
**Deidara** : On peut lui dire tout les deux qu'il est partie acheter du pain  
**Sasori** : Au bout d'un certain temps il va finir par se douter de quelque chose  
**Deidara** : Bah on à cas dire qu'il s'est fait bouffer par un lampadaire :D

* * *

**Dans le Bureau de Pein**

**Pein** : Râââââââââââââh !!!!  
**Konan** : Quoi ?  
**Pein** : M'énerve m'énerve m'énerve !!  
**Konan** : DE QUOI !!!!  
**Pein** : Euh... tout ces assassins inutiles ! Regarde Tobi est même pas foutu de laver ses slip !  
**Konan** : Sans parler de cette racaille d'Hidan  
**Pein** : Tu critique pas mon copain !

*toc toc toc*

**Pein/Konan** : QUOI ?!!!  
**Sasori** _entre timidement_ : Coucou ? Comment va mon patron chéri adoré ?  
**Pein** _ton professionnel_ : Oui oui, entre mon petit, qu'est-ce que tu veux, fais vite je te pris, j'ai du travail MOI  
**Konan** : …  
**Pein** : Itachi il est... il est...  
**Konan** : Mort :D ?  
**Sasori** : Nan nan il est...  
**Pein** : Con ?  
**Sasori** : Euh... Oui mais nan...  
**Konan** : Me dis pas qu'il a des origines japonaises O__O !!  
**Sasori** : … pire...  
**Konan** : Il est enceinte !

**

* * *

****Petit théâtre mental de Pein**

Itachi _avec un gros ventre bien rond_ : Pein j'ai... j'ai une faveur à t'imposer  
Pein : Gné ?  
Itachi : Voilà je... je ne pourrais pas assumer mon enfants, je suis si jeune, alors je te demande de t'en occuper jusqu'à sa majorité. Toi tu es le leader, tu sais assumer tes responsabilité et celles des autres, non ?  
Pein : Un petit Uchiha.. S'il est ton digne successeur c'est pas un bon investissement  
Itachi : ?  
Pein : Ben ouais, s'il est aussi couillon que toi il risque de freiner tous mes plans super démoniaque  
Itachi : Mais leadeeeeeer..  
Pein : Dégage !!

**Petit théâtre mental de Konan**

Itachi _s'assoie sur un canapé à côté de Konan tout joyeux_ : Konan, je suis enceiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinte !  
Konan _saute hors du canapé : _OMG C'EST PAS CONTAGIEUX AU MOINS O____O''' ?

* * *

**Konan** : Yeurk !  
**Pein**_ s'énerve_ : Bon Sasori on a pas 10 ans devant nous, accouche !  
**Konan** : (« Accouche » OxO')  
**Sasori** : Itachi est..... Parti...  
**Pein** _habillé soudainement en militaire_ : Il nous faut réagir !  
**Sasori** : Comment il a fait ça ?!  
**Pein** _ton grave_: Colonel Konan, appuyez sur le bouton rouge  
**Konan** : Wah trop sexy, trop viril, trop.. !!  
**Pein** : Appuie sur le bouton rouge  
**Konan** : LE bouton rouge ? Ce fameux bouton rouge ?  
**Pein** : Oui bon sang !!

**Konan** : Celui qui est sous ton bureau

**Pein** : Oui

**Konan** : Où il faut se mettre à quatre pattes pour l'atteindre ?

**Pein** : Lui-même

**Konan** _appuis sur le bouton rouge et une alarme se déclenche dans toute la pièce_  
**Pein** : Heureusement que nous avions prévu cet imprévu !  
**Sasori** : Han ! Tu avais prévu le coup ? C'est vrai :D ?! T'as fait un clone d'Itachi ? Tu lui a mis un collier pisteur :D ? Tu va kidnapper son frère et le manger en gratin ?  
**Pein** : Non on a prévu un remplaçant  
**Sasori** : Un remplaçant ? Mais l'Akatsuki sans Itachi c'est plus l'Akatsuki

**Konan** : Jolie rime en « i »

**Sasori** : Merci

**Konan** : Je t'en pris

**Pein** : Faux, l'Akatsuki, c'est moi. Itachi, c'est qu'un personnage secondaire, secondaire par rapport à moi je veux dire Parce que moi je suis le leader, je suis le pilier, je suis le centre, vous me devez respect et obéissance face à toute la clémence et toute la pitié que j'ai pour vous misérables MOUAHAHAHAHA _drapeau Français en fond d'écran pour le style_  
**Konan** : BREF !  
**Pein** : Bref, oui, nous avons une arme secrète, nous avons le jumeau spirituel d'Itachi, nous avons.... Bill Kaulitz :D !

* * *

_2h plus tar_d

**Konan** _assise sur un banc dans le couloir de l'Akatsuki en train de lire_ : ......  
**Pein** _sort de son bureau et passe devant Konan en sifflotant_ : Tutulutulu  
**Konan** : ....  
**Pein** _retourne dans son bureau toujours en sifflotant avec une casserole dans la main_ : Tutulutulu  
**Konan** : ...  
**Pein** _ferme la porte_

**SPROUTCH**

**Pein** _sort du bureau en sifflotant tirant par les pieds Bill assomé_ : Coucou Konan  
**Konan** : Je savais que tu tiendrai pas longtemps avec lui  
**Pein** : Aide moi à cacher le corps au lieu de dire n'importe quoi


	10. Le juste prix

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi tant pis pour moi.. tant mieux pour eux mouarf mouarf mouarf

* * *

**Vincent Lagaf** : Bien maintenant vous avez ici 4 produits avec affichés en dessous un prix, vous devriez dire si le prix du produits est supérieur ou inferieur à la somme indiquée, chaque bonne réponse vous permettra de gagner une douche

**Voix off** : Et chaque douche Vincent, permettra à notre joueur de se venger d'une personne qui passera donc à l'intérieur devant nos caméras pour prendre une bonne douche froide si je puis dire rire de plus dans l'une des douches tombera des tickets d'or, dans ce cas là notre participant aura la possibilité de gagner un voyage aux Caraïbes d'une valeur de 4 521€ !

**Vincent Lagaf** : Vous avez bien compris le concept Monsieur Kakuzu ?

**Kakuzu** : Oui

**Vincent** : Détendez vous Kakuzu.. Vous êtes tendu comme un string HAHAHAHAHA

**Kakuzu** _attrape Vincent par le col et le soulève_ : Ecoute moi bien papy, je suis venu ici pour gagner du fric, pas pour rigoler, alors commençons !

**Vincent** : A-avec moi public ! Trois..

**Public** : Deux.. un..

**Vincent** : C'est partie !

**Voix off** : Alors ici nous avons une superbe bouteille d'un litre de boisson à bulle -dont nous citerons pas la marque- étiquetée à 2€ a votre avis Monsieur Kakuzu : Plus ou moins ?

**Public** : plus !

**Kakuzu** _regard meurtrier au publique_

**Public** : …………………………………………

**Kakuzu** : Moins !

**Vincent** : Et en effet c'est moins puisqu'en moyenne cette boisson coute 1€40

**Voix Off** : De plus savez vous Vincent que la France est un pays d'eau minérale mais que cette boisson est vendue…

**Kakuzu** : ON S'EN FICHE ! Je dis « plus » pour le prix du vernis étiqueté à 1€30, « plus » pour la bouteille de shampooing discount étiqueté à 60 centimes et « moins » pour les capotes à 1€

**Vincent** : ……………….. Et c'est tout juste monsieur Kakuzu ! Quel chanceux vous faites ! Vous gagnez les 4 douches où 4 de vos amis subiront votre vengeance ! Veuillez les désigner je vous pris

**Kakuzu** : gnihihi je choisie Dei !

**Vincent** : Ooh votre petite amie ? C'est mesquin ça petit coquinou ! J'en connais un ce soir qu'aura pas de câlin rire

**Deidara** _du public_ : JE SUIS UN HOMME !!

**Vincent** : Hahahaaaa.. Hum..

**Kakuzu** : Ensuite je choisie Itachi

**Itachi** : Leadeeeeeer ! Je passe à la télé !!

**Kakuzu** : Tobi

**Tobi** : Tobi is a good boy

**Kakuzu** : Et Hidan

**Hidan** : Nuaaaan pourquoi tu me fais ça !? ça va défaire mon brushing ! Kakuzuuuuu j't'en priiiis !

**Régi** : Monsieur s'il vous plait, enlevez votre masque

**Tobi** : Tobi is a goog boy ! Mais Tobi est obligé de refuser..

**Régi** : Enlevez votre masque

**Tobi** : NAN

**Régi** : SI !

**Tobi** : NAN !

**Régi** _essaye d'enlever le masque de force_ : putain c'est collé !!

**Tobi** _va pleurer dans la cape de Kakuzu _: Bouhouhou Tobi se fait maltraiter..

**Vincent** : Messieurs s'il vous plait, mettez vous dans la douche et notre charmant Deidara va tirer en premier sur la corde qui lui renversera ce seau sur la tête..

**Deidara** _tire sur la corde et de la boue lui tombe dessus_ : Toujours aussi hilarant les émissions pour le peuple…

**Itachi **_tire sur la corde et de l'huile lui tombe dessus_ : Leadeeeer !! Je passe à la télé avec de l'huile dans les cheveux ! -_regarde la caméra-_ mon meilleur profil c'est le gauche

**Tobi** _tire sur la corde et des tickets d'or tombent_ : Tobi is a good boy and Tobi est récompensé pour sa gentillesse !!

**Vincent** : Bravo monsieur Kakuzu vous gagner le voyage !

**Kakuzu** : Youpi...

**Hidan** _tremble et tire sur la corde en se mordant les lèvres_ : Jashin j'ai été fidèle, je suis fidèle et je resterais fidèle alors je t'en supplies, épargne moi -_de la sauce tomate lui tombe dessus-_ Kyaaaaaaaah on dirai du sang ! Du sang ! DU SANG MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA -_rire démoniaco-débilos-_

**Vincent** : Parfait messieurs allez voir notre charmante assistante pour qu'elle vous passe des vêtements de rechanges quand à vous monsieur Kakuzu vous allez tourner la roue !

**Public** : Whouuuu !

**Voix off** : Il faut que votre score soit égal ou au plus proche de 100 et deux lancées maximum !

**Kakuzu** _tourne la roue et fait un 100_ : Bon allez on passe à la vitrine !

**Vincent** : Comment il a fait ça d'un coup !??

**Public** : La vitrine ! La vitrine ! La vitrine !

**Kakuzu** : La vitrine ! La vitrine ! La vitrine !

**Voix off** : Dans la première vitrine vous avez un superbe salon en bois massif fait main avec un canapé en velours et une petite table basse vitrée et un superbe écran plat HD

_(__Sasori__ étoiles dans les yeux : Trop mignooooon)_

**Voix off** : Dans la seconde vitrine ce joli lit rond deux place pour vous et votre compagne !

**Deidara** _des coulisses_ : JE SUIS UN HOMME BORDEL !!

**Voix off** : Dans la troisième vitrine cette fameuse chaine hifi tout équipée ainsi que toute la collection d'iPod allant du nano au touch ! Plus un ordi portable avec écran coulissant équipé de Windows 7 !!

**Public** : Woooaaaah !

**Voix off** : Et enfin dans la dernière vitrine uuuuuuneuuuuuuh VOITURE !!

**Vincent** : Bien au top Monsieur Kakuzu vous aurez 1 minute pour deviner le montant exacte de toutes les vitrines. Il faudra bien dire tous les chiffres en entier d'accord ? Pour vous téléspectateur le montant s'affiche en bas à dr..

**Kakuzu** : 28 654€

**Vincent** : C-COMMENT VOUS AVEZ FAIT !!!?

**Hidan** : Des années d'expérience !

**Vincent** : C'est pas possible !?

**Hidan** : Oh que si ! Et encore vous l'avez pas vu quand il fait les comptes !

**Kakuzu** : C'est bon je peux partir avec tout le matos ?

**Vincent** : J-je euh non oui ? Euh nan mais je veux dire que.. im-impossible c'est pas possible..

**Plus tard dans le repère de l'Akatsuki**

**Leader** : Tu sais Kakuzu quand je t'ai demandé de ramener une voiture c'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête

**Tobi** : Wouah en plus c'est une voiture bio, parce que la santé de la planète, ça nous concerne tous !

**Tous** : …


	11. L'infiltration suspecte

Disclaimer : NON je n'ai toujours pas l'Akatsuki rien qu'à moi, il est dur en affaire Kishimoto, mais ne perdons pas espoir !

Note : Je vous aime touus -calin collectif- chapitre pour IaMAloneForever ;)

* * *

… : Suis moi !

… : Oui je sais, moi aussi je suis moi

… : BAKA je t'ai demander de me SUIVRE ! Du verbe « suivrer » !

… : Ah d'accord

… : Bon alors maintenant il s'agit de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer compris ? Nous allons entrer discrètement dans ce bureau et nous allons…

**Pein** : Euh.. Bonjours messieurs ?

… : Gasp !

… : Chef Chef ! On s'est fait repérer !

**Pein** : Disons que vous êtes un peu trop remarquable dans votre costume de.. euh.. buisson ?

… : Je te l'avais dit que c'était pas discret et qu'on aurait mieux fait de se déguiser en agrafeuse !

… : Matt ta gueule !

**Pein** : Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

**Matt** : Lui c'est Mello

**Mello** : Et lui c'est Matt

_(__Cerise__ : Et moi c'est Cerise de Groupama, vous vous souvenez de moi ?_

_La régie__ arrive et enlève Cerise du plateau de force_

_Cerise__ : MAMAN, PAPA REGARDEZ ! Je passe dans la fic à MunJ'o !!)_

**Pein** : …….

**Matt** : ……

**Mello** : …….

**Pein** : ……..

**Matt** : Nous sommes les M&M's !

**Mello** : Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte toi encore !?

**Matt** : C'est toujours plus sérieux d'avoir un nom d'équipe non ?

**Pein** : Ah.. et vous alliez prendre mon bureau d'assaut pour quelle raison ?

**Mello** : On cherche une machine à café !

**Pein** : Vous voulez parler de la machine qui est derrière vous ?

**Matt** : Non non en fait on cherche une imprimante !

**Pein** : Vous voulez parler de la machine qui est à votre droite ?

**Mello** : Non ça me revient ! On cherche un distributeur de billet !

**Pein** : Ah oui donc la machine qui est à votre gauche ?

**Matt** : En réalité on cherche le vendeur de barbapapa

**Pein** : Celui qui est en face de vous ?

**Vendeur** : Salut

**Mello** : Les toilettes ! On cherche les toilettes !

**Pein** : Déguisé en buisson ?

**Mello** : …

**Matt** : Faut avouer qu'il nous a bien eu là..

**Pein** : Vous êtes des espions de Konoha AVOUEZ !

**Mello** : Des espions.. ?

**Matt** : De Konoha.. ?

**Pein** : Ouais parfaitement ! Faites pas les innocents ! Ce.. c'est un complot ! Un odieux complot ! Tout le monde veut me tuer !

**Matt** : Ça se mange le konoha ?

**Pein** : Je comprend pas ! Pourtant je suis un bon dirigeant, magnanime, parfois déconneur, je partage mon shit, j'offre du travaille aux gens, je veux juste conquérir le monde et…

**Mello** _sors un calepin et gribouille quelque chose dessus_ : « conquérir le monde » donc vous êtes un assassin ?

**Pein** : … ça me rappel mon enfance où j'étais toujours le dernier à avoir du chocolat et que.. pardon ?

**Matt** _chantonne_ : Assassin, assassin, assassin –sin –sin

**Pein** : Moi ? Non je me contente juste d'appliquer mon métier..

**Mello** _sors un bazooka de sa manche et la pointe sur la tempe de Pein_ : Alors ? As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

**Pein** : INNOCENT ! Je suis innocent ! Je veux pas mouriiiiiiir !!

**Matt** _chantonne_ : Et on ramassera ta cervelle avec une paille lorsqu'elle se sera éparpillée un peu de partout dans la salle

**Pein** : Dites à votre copain qu'il fait un peu peur..

**Mello** _shoote dans Matt_ : Matt ta gueule !

**Pein** : Merci

**Mello** : De rien. Donc si vous n'êtes pas un assassin vous êtes une victime

**Pein** : ça va de soit, je vois pas ce que je pourrais être d'autre avec un bazooka planté sur la tempe..

**Mello** : Êtes vous une victime de Kira ?

**Pein** : Ki quoi ?

**Mello** _tout bas_ : Oui je sais que vous le connaissez.. et vous connaissez aussi l'existence de.. ÇA -_montre une peluche-_

**Pein** : Pookie ?

**Mello** : Ah non merde ! _-range vite la peluche et sors un cahier-_ de ÇA

**Pein** : OH MON DIEU ! Un bloc note..

**Mello** : C'est une death note

**Pein** : Et quel est le rapport entre Kira et ce machin ?

**Raito** : C'est pas moi !

**Pein** : …

**Matt** : …

**Mello** : …

**Near** : …

**L** : …

**Mitsuki** : …

**Matsuda** : …

**Misa** : … Oh une peluche !

**MunJ'o** : Q-que ! Hé ! Mais c'est une fic Akatsuki là, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Foutez le camps ! Allez polluer votre propre manga ! _-vire tous les personnages-_

**Mello** : Il faut butter Kira ! C'est un cas extrême !

**Raito** : Non je ne peux pas.. je veux dire.. KIRA ne peut pas mourir !

**Matt** _chantonne_ : Mourir mourir mourir –rir –rir

**Pein** : Mais il a quoi de spécial ton calepin ?

**Matt** : Bah si tu écris le nom d'une personne dessus, la personne meurt dans les 30 secondes qui suivent

**Pein** : Fun !

**Mello** : C'est HYPER dangereux

**Pein** : Mais HYPER efficace ! Psssst tit blond ?

**Mello** : (« petit blond » ?)

**Pein** : tu m'échangerais ton calepin contre Itachi ?

**Itachi** : Hé !

**Mello** : Non

**Pein** : Contre des tonnes d'argent ?

**Mello / Kakuzu** : Non !

**Pein** : ……………… Contre le DVD de Bambi avec 2h de bonus interactif.. ?

**Mello** : …


	12. Le stage d'Hidan

**Maitresse** : Bonjours les enfants !

**Enfants** _en chœur_ : Bonjours maicresse !

**Maitresse** : Aujourd'hui je vous présente un nouveau stagiaire qui nous suivra tout au long de la semaine

**Enfants** : Oooooooh..

**Maitresse** : Il n'essayera pas de vous tuer comme celle de la dernière fois, il va juste vous raconter une histoire avant votre sieste de 14h

**Hidan** : Qui a essayé de les tuer ?

**Maitresse** : MunJ'o, l'ancienne stagiaire

**Hidan** : Aah.. Bonjour Machin Inutile et Complètement Ringard Originaire de la Bêtise Extrême !

**Maitresse** : Ce sont des enfants !

**Hidan** : Ah bon ? Moi je les appel M.I.C.R.O.B.E

**Enfants** : Ouais !

**Maitresse** : …

**Hidan** : Bien ! Vous savez que je suis capable de m'arracher la tête sans mourir ?

**Maitresse** : Hidan ! Ce ne sont que des enfants !

**Hidan** : M.I.C.R.O.B.E !! Ce sont des M.I.C.R.O.B.E c'est pourtant simple à retenir ! Bon autant pour moi, je vais leur raconter une autre histoire céparave

**Plus tard**

**Hidan** : … C'est alors que, prônant la volonté destructrice de Jashin, j'ai enfoncé ma faux à trois lames ici, en plein dans mon ventre ! Et alors j'ai vu toutes les viscères et intestins s'échapper violement du corps de mon ennemis !

**Enfants** : ….

**Hidan** : Ensuite je suis resté allonger une demie heure pour rendre grâce à Jashin en priant avec une lance plantée dans le corps

**Enfants** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

**Hidan** _note sur un cahier_ : Réaction au bout de 3 seconde et 28 millièmes ! Ils réagissent encore plus vite que Konan !


	13. Gueule de bois

_L'Akatsuki décide d'arroser le nouvel an comme il se doit.. peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.. L'alcool c'est mal, et ça fait faire n'importe quoi !_

Itachi : Et bah moi j'ai une idée !

Deidara : J'ai peur..

Sasori : A qui l'dis tu !

Deidara : Bah à toi pourquoi ?

Sasori : Laisse tomber

Itachi : On est des supers vilains pas vrai ?

Tobi : Non Tobi is a good boy

Zetsu : OMG il y a donc vraiment un cerveau sous cette chevelure noir de jet !?

Zetsu _l'autre_ : Tu crois que ça se mangerai ?

Zetsu : ça dépend s'il est ferme

Zetsu _l'autre_ : je préfère quand c'est moelleux

Zetsu : Oui mais ferme au moins ça croustille

Zetsu _l'autre_ : Et moelleux ça fond

Itachi : Si on est des supers vilains alors ont fait des trucs super méchants

Pein : Il devrai boire plus souvent !

Kakuzu : ça reviendrai trop cher en alcool

Konan : Pourtant il a bu que 2 jus d'orange…

Itachi : Et donc si je suis le cours de mon raisonnement, c'est un devoir pour nous de faire le mal !

Hidan : J'aime quand ça fait mal ! Et quand y'a beaucoup de sang !

Itachi : Or là nous sommes pacifique !

Kisame : La méditerrané c'est mieux, c'est moins salé

Itachi : DONC je propose qu'on aille dégrader des écoles !

Pein : Beuuuh j'allais même pas en cours la semaine alors y aller le soir un jour de fête.. ?

Kakuzu : C'est pour ça que t'es con !

Pein : ……..

Kakuzu : …

Pein : ….

Kakuzu : …

Pein : …

Kakuzu : …

Pein : … Et bah toi tu pue

Itachi : Alleeeeeeeez s'il te plait dis oui ! Dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui ! _–tire la manche de Leader en suppliant-_

Le lendemain matin

Zetsu _se réveil sur un banc _: Brrrrr il fait froid !

Zetsu _l'autre _: Normal ! T'as pris toute la couverture ducon !

Tobi _ronfle en bavant _

Konan : Gnii ?

Pein : Q-quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on fout là ? On est où d'ailleurs ? _–se retourne et voit des enfants-_ AAAAAAAAAH y'a des enfants qui nous regardent ! Ils sont partout ! Y'en a plein ! On est envahit ! On va mourir !

Hidan _avec des cures dents plantés un peu partout : -baille-_ Bonjour les z'amis ! _–se retourne et voit les enfants-_ GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

Iruka : Pein ?!

Pein : Iruka ?!

Tobi : Tobi !!

Iruka : Qu'est ce que toute l'Akatsuki fout dans la récré de l'Académie Ninja de Konoha ?!

Pein : C'est bien ce que je me demande.. Je.. euh.. je.. _–regarde les enfants-_ j'allais accorder un interview surprise aux jeunes ninja de Konoha au cas où ils voudraient se lier aux forces obscures du mal ! Et leur montrer à quel point le rôle de Leader au sein d'une organisation est extrêmement important et sérieux

Iruka : « Sérieux »… Puis ils ont quoi les membres de l'Akatsuki ? Pourquoi y'en a un déguisé en fougère et un autre en poisson ? Et pourquoi lui il a des cures dents plantés de partout

Pein : J-j'avoue ne pas me rappeler de tous les détailles

Enfant (1) : Hey monsieur ! C'est vous le Leader ?

Pein fière : Hé ouais

Enfant (1) : T'es moche pour un leader ! Mon papa il dirige une entreprise de couteau suisse et bah il est plus beau que toi

Pein : Héhéhé il est mignon le salopiot !

Konan _tout bas _: c'est une fille

Pein : la salopiote ! Bon qui a des questions !?

Tous les enfants : Moi moi moi ! Hé machin moi !

Pein : Tiens toi, t'as l'air gentil

Enfant : Est-ce que c'est vrai que t'es un raté de la vie démoulé trop chaud à la naissance ?

Kakuzu : _-éclate de rire-_

Pein : …

Enfant : Parce que mon papa il a dit que si je travaillais pas comme il faut à l'école je deviendrais un bouffon de la société et que je finirai à l'Akatsuki !

Akatsuki : QUOÂ ?!!

Enfant (2) : Et bah moi plus tard je vais me marier avec la fille !

Konan : OOooh qu'il est chouu !!

Enfant (2) : Nan pas toi t'es moche, je parle de la blonde là

Deidara : _-regarde derrière lui- _quoi ? Qui ? Moi ?

Sasori : Tu vois d'autre blonde ici toi ?

Pein : Les enfants de nos jours c'est plus ce que c'était..

Enfant (3) : Moi aussi j'ai une question !

Pein : ON RENTRE ALLEZ ! Elle est où Konan encore ?!

Tobi : Tobi croit l'avoir vu dans l'atelier avec les enfants, aujourd'hui c'est activité origami ! Sempaï je peux y aller moi aussi ?


	14. L'integration de Kakuzu

Kakuzu : Désolé mais j'arrive toujours pas à cerner le côté lucratif de ton idée Hidan !

Hidan : Le concept Kakuzu, le concept bon sang !

Kakuzu : Et bien je ne comprend pas ton concept à la con !

Hidan : Grâce à mon géni irrévocable et à ma connaissance parfaite de la mode je vais transformer cette personne has been devant moi en famous de la jet set !

Kakuzu : En quoi ?

Hidan : T'es plus dans le coup, t'es over grunt, démodé, dépassé, il faut t'intégrer dans le groove, t'ouvrir au monde, surfer sur la vague de la gloire, transpirer de contacte social, élargir tes connaissance, exploser ta côte de popularité !

Kakuzu : …

Hidan : Pour faire simple : Tu es associable

Kakuzu : Et mon poing dans ta gueule il est social lui !?

Hidan : Te te te te te ! Fais moi confiance

Kakuzu : Dis moi Hidan, ça fait combien de temps qu'on bosse dans la même équipe déjà ?

Hidan : 12 ans et 23 jours !

Kakuzu : Et bien c'est 12 ans et 22 jours de trop !

Hidan : Déjà il va falloir changer ton caractère si tu veux avoir plus d'amis

Kakuzu : Et si je veux pas ?

Hidan : Mais si tu veux ! Regarde moi ! Tout le monde m'aime ! Je suis tel le caméléon, j'arrive à m'intégrer dans n'importe quelles situations ! Et en plus j'ai 563 214 521 458 contactes facebook et 722 000 résultats dans le moteur google recherche quand on tape mon nom !

Kakuzu : Et ça fait quoi ?

Hidan : Une victoire écrasante par rapport à toi qui a seulement 430 000 résultats quand on tape ton prénom et pas facebook.

Tobi : Tobi lui il a un résultat de 6 580 000 quand il tape son prénom dans google ! Il dépasse même Itachi Sempai qui a seulement 4 100 000 résultats

Hidan : …

Kakuzu : …

Hidan : Je propose d'unir nos force pour faire face à l'ennemis et pour l'anéantir qu'en pense tu Kakuzu ?

Kakuzu : Pour une fois je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi

Hidan : Tu vois quand tu veux !

Tobi : Hidan Sempai, pourquoi tu sors ta faux ? Et pourquoi Kakuzu il.. S-sempai O_O ?

Hidan : A L' ATTAAAAAAAAAQUE


	15. Une famille en Or

Disclamer : On les veut tous, mais y'a que Kishimoto qui les a

Note : Après une très longue attente qui s'est cruellement fait ressentire, votre fidèle serviteur est de retour plus majeur que jamais (et se sent obligée de le revendiquer en plus) avec une nouvelle aventure de notre Akatsuki que nous aimons tant ! Et comme eux aussi ils s'ennuient très beaucoup pendant les vacances, ils décident de s'inscrire à tous ces jeux télévisés qui refont surface à notre plus grand bonheur (ou pas) sur la très populaire chaine TeuFeuOne (moi ? Détester la Télé ? Jjjjjamais !) Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews font vivre :D **SHHBAAAF !**

* * *

**Christophe Dechavanne** : Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour et bienvenu dans une nouvelle émission d'une famille en Or ! Aujourd'hui sur notre plateau, deux nouvelles familles ! Elle a la hargne, elle a la volonté, je vous demande d'accueillir sous un tonner d'applaudissement notre première famille, la famille Akatsuki !

_Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu et Hidan entrent sur le plateau_

**Christophe** : Bienvenu Famille Akatsuki, voulez vous vous présenter à nos chers téléspectateur qui meurent d'envie de vous connaitre

**Hidan** : Mourir ? ça peut toujours s'arranger…

**Kakuzu** : Et si on veut pas se présenter ?

**Sasori** : Allons Kakuzu, on doit faire bonne figure, sourie !

**Kakuzu** : -_essaye de sourire_-

**Christophe** : Unh.. Bon alors qui est le capitaine de votre équipe !

**Sasori** : Ben normalement c'est Pein mais il est malade alors..

**Deidara** : Ouais.. « malade »

**Itachi** : Alors ça sera moi

**Kakuzu** : -_essaye toujours de sourire_-

**Christophe** : Vous êtes une famille bien étrange je dois dire, apprenez nous en un peu plus sur vos liens !

**Itachi** : Bien alors moi je suis le capitaine, voici mon épouse Deidara, et nos trois enfants, Kakuzu, Hidan et Sasori le petit dernier

**Deidara** : EPOUSE ?

**Sasori** : PETIT DERNIER ?

**Hidan **: C'était pas prévu comme ça !

**Kakuzu** : -_essaye inlassablement de sourire_-

**Christophe** : Les joies de la famille n'est ce pas ! –_rire_- J'ai entendu dire que l'un de vous adore les animaux, qui est ce ?

**Zetsu** : -_du publique_- Moi ! Surtout avec de la moutarde !

**Zetsu (**_**l'autre**_**)** : Ou nature, d'ailleurs il est pas mal votre chien Christophe –_slurp_-

**Kakuzu** : -_arrive enfin à faire un sourire hypocrite_- C'est un plaisir d'être ici !

**Hidan** : -_donne un coup de coude à Kakuzu_-

**Kakuzu** : Mais !

**Christophe** : Bon et bien découvrons sans plus attendre notre deuxième famille… La Famille Konoha !

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai et Kakashi arrivent vainqueurs sous les applaudissements du publique_

**Itachi** : Sasuke !

**Sasuke** : Itachi !

**Itachi** : Je savais que nous finirons par nous revoir

**Sasuke** : L'heure de la vengeance a sonné

**Itachi** : Que le duel commence !

_-musique Yu Gi Oh (juste pour le plaisir de l'auteur)-_

**Christophe** : Bonjour Famille Konoha ! Quel est votre capitaine ?

**Tous** : _-se concerte à voix basse en cercle-_

**Kakashi** : _-retourne vers Christophe-_ On va dire moi !

**Christophe** : Bien, Kakashi veuillez vous présenter au publique je vous pris

**Kakashi** : Alors je m'appel Hatake Kakashi…

**Tobi** : _-jette des shuriken à Kakashi du publique-_

**Konan** : _-chuchote-_ Mais Tobi tu fais quoi !

**Tobi** : Bah Tobi fais ce que Kakashi Sempai demande, « Attaquer Kakashi », parce que Tobi is a good boy !

**Konan** : _-soupire et confisque les shuriken à Tobi-_

**Kakashi** : J'ai 27 ans, je viens de Konoha, je mesure 1m81 pour 67,5 kilo, mon groupe sanguin est O, et je suis actuellement à la recherche de l'Amour avec un « a » majuscule

**Christophe** : Je parlais de présenter votre famille Kakashi..

**Kakashi** : Ah.. oui bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, quant à mon père il s'est suicidé car il a choisit d'écouter son cœur plutôt que son devoir.. ce qui fait de moi un homme sensible !

**Christophe** : Votre famille qui est ici !

**Kakashi** : Vous auriez plus le dire plus tôt ! Voici Sai, son jumeau démoniaque Sasuke, sa demi sœur Sakura et son beau frère Naruto

**Naruto** : Yata !

**Christophe** : Bien alors nous sommes prêt pour la première manche, si les deux capitaines veulent bien s'avancer..

_Kakashi et Itachi s'avancent_

**Christophe** : Bien vous connaissez le principe ? Je rappel à nos chers téléspectateur que je vais poser une question, le premier qui répond le plus vite gagnera la mains pour la première manche ! Attention messieurs ! La question est : Que pouvons nous porter ?

_Biiiip_

**Christophe** : Kakashi ?

**Kakashi** : Un slip !

**Christophe** : Voyons si le panel a répondu un slip… _-regarde l'écran-_ … Hélas non cher amis, la main passe à la famille Akatsuki !

**Kakuzu** : Y'a pas à dire, il est fort Itachi quand même

**Hidan** : Tu parle il a rien fait

**Christophe** : Bon alors Famille Akatsuki, vous connaissez la question, Itachi que répondriez vous ?

**Itachi** : Hum… des vêtements top fashion !

**Christophe** : Des vêtements top fashion… ?

**Itachi** : Oui !

**Christophe** : Regardons ce que dirait le panel.. Oui en effet 45% des gens pensent comme vous Itachi ! Bravo !

**Sasori** : C'est ce que j'appel un mouton de la société !

**Kakuzu** : En attendant grâce au mouton on a déjà 45 points d'avances !

**Christophe** : Maintenant passons à votre épouse, que pouvez vous porter mademoiselle ?

**Deidara** : Mon poing dans ta gueule Mmh ?

**Christophe** : Pardon ?

**Hidan** : _-donne un coup de coude à Deidara-_ è_é

**Deidara** : Une bague _–sourire hypocrite-_

**Christophe** : Une bague, regardons ça ! Oui en effet 12% du panel a répondu lui aussi la même chose, Bravo jolie dame !

**Sasori** : C'est ce que j'appel un Otaku !

**Kakuzu** : En attendant grâce à l'Otaku on a 12 points en plus !

**Christophe** : Bien maintenant tournons nous vers le mec bizarre avec les yeux en amande

**Hidan** : _-pouffe de rire dans son coin-_

**Christophe** : Kakuzu, vous diriez quoi ?

**Kakuzu** : ….

**Christophe** : …..

**Kakuzu** : …

**Christophe** : ….

**Kakuzu** : …..

_Biiiiiiip_

**Christophe** : C'est trop tard ! Hé oui y'a un temps limité, passons à Hidan !

**Sasori** : C'est ce que j'appel un conna…

**Itachi** : Oui bon ça va Saso on a compris !

**Hidan** : Je dirais une faux Christophe !

**Christophe** : Une faux ?

**Hidan** : Ouais, qui coupe bien !

_Biiiiiip_

**Christophe** : Ahah deuxième croix, Famille Konoha commencez à vous concerter, nous passons au petit dernier Sasori ! Attention l'avenir de votre famille est entre vos mains, il ne vous reste plus qu'une chance sinon vous perdrez votre notoriété et vous donnerez votre place à l'autre famille. Sasori ne nous décevez pas au risque de vous faire exploser les dents par le reste de votre famille !

_-tous les regards braqués sur Sasori-_

**Sasori** : Argh trop de pression !

**Christophe** : Une pression ? Regardons voir.. ?

_Biiiiiiip_

**Deidara** : C'est ce que j'appel un gros con :D !

**Christophe** : Dommage, on passe à la famille Konoha et je me tourne vers notre beau argenté célibataire ! Alors Kakashi, suite aux réponses de la famille Akatsuki, que répondriez vous ?

**Kakashi** : Un slip !

_Biiiiiiiip_

**Christophe** : Décidemment notre panel n'est pas d'accord avec vous Kakashi, je passe à Sai !

**Sai** : Un préservatif _–sourire faux- _

_Biiiiiiiiiip_

**Christophe** : Allons famille Konoha, un peu de concentration, il ne vous reste plus qu'une chance ! Peut être que l'emo dépressif révolté contre la société qui se taillade les veines avant d'aller se coucher connait la réponse ? Suspense !

**Sasuke** : gmhgmhgmghm

_Biiiiiiiiiiip_

**Itachi** : hinhinhin

**Christophe** : Et non malheureusement, le gmhgmhgmghm ne se porte pas ! Nous avons donc 57 points du côté de la famille Akatsuki contre 0 du côté de la famille Konoha mais restez avec nous pour la deuxième manche car tout peut changer ! Retournons vers notre capitaine Akatsuki et cette fois ci une nouvelle question ! Que peut-on perdre ?

**Kakuzu** : DE L'ARGENT !

**Christophe** : Bien de l'argent, voyons voir ce qu'en pense le panel

**Kakuzu** : _-tout bas-_ mais je l'emmerde le panel

**Christophe** : Bravo, vous êtes en accord avec 3% des gens !

**Sasori** : C'est ce que j'appel..

**Itachi** : Oh toi la ferme franchement la ferme !

**Christophe** : Deidara à vous

**Deidara** : Euh.. Des clés ?

**Christophe** : En effet des clés et… 56% pensent la même chose, ça vous est déjà arrivée mademoiselle

**Deidara** : Nan mais nous on vit dans une grotte protégée pas des sceaux alors..

**Christophe** : Ah bon.. On arrête pas le progrès..

**Kakuzu** : Ou pas

**Christophe** : Bien Hidan, votre réponse !

**Hidan** : Ses dents !

**Christophe** : Pourquoi pas… Oh ! Il y a 1% du panel qui est aussi sadique que vous Hidan !

**Kakuzu** : Quoi, ça existe, c'est possible !

**Christophe** : Bon et bien je me tourne vers Itachi.

**Itachi** : Son frère ! Dans une grande surface par exemple gnihihi

_Biiiiiiiiiip_

**Christophe** : Son frère ? C'est saugrenu comme idée ça..

**Sasuke** : Saugre-quoi ?

**Itachi** : Laisse c'est trop compliqué pour toi

**Sasuke** : Enfoiré !

**Christophe** : Il reste plus que Sasori, alors ?

**Sasori** : Le fil de ses idées

_Biiiiiip_

**Deidara** : Saso faut que tu arrêtes la philosophie de comptoir pitié

**Sasori** : Bah quoi j'ai toujours eu peur de..

**Deidara** : Ouais mais toi on s'en fou ! C'est le panel tu comprend, le PA-NEL !

**Sasori** : _-boude-_

**Christophe** : Famille Konoha concertez vous ! Attention famille Akatsuki, dernière chance, alors qui s'y colle ?

_-tous regarde Deidara-_

**Deidara** : Hein ? Mais !

**Christophe** : Notre jolie blonde !

**Deidara** : _-à Itachi-_ Je te jure Itachi, à la fin du jeu je t'embroche toi et lui sur le même pieu que je ferai exploser sur la place publique !

**Christophe** : Alors Deidara, qu'en pensez vous, que peut on perdre ?

**Deidara** : Euh… un… euh…

_Biiiiiiiiip_

**Christophe** : Pas assez rapide, passons à la famille Konoha ! Sakura !

**Kakashi** : SON SLIP !

_Biiiiiiiiiiip_

**Naruto** : _-juste pour rappeler qu'il est là lui aussi-_ Quelqu'un aurai vu mon bol de ramen ?

**Sakura** : Ses clés !

_Biiiiiiiiiip_

**Christophe** : M-mais voyons, réfléchissez !

**Kakuzu** : De toute façon on change pas une équipe qui perd mouarf mouarf mouarf

**Christophe** : Et vous Sasuke, vous avez bien une idée non ?

**Sasuke** : Grmgmrmgrmgrh…

_Biiiiiiiiiip_

**Christophe** : Bon ça suffit, je rend l'antenne, j'en peux plus, mais qui nous a collé des abrutis pareil ?

**Service plateau** : Bah une certaine MunJ'o, elle les a tous inscrit ici..

**Christophe** : Et pourquoi on les a accepté ? A eux 10 ils ont même pas le Q.I d'une huître !

**Service plateau** : Elle menaçait de tuer le chien si on refusait, puis il lui fallait un support pour sa fic, elle était un peu à cours d'inspiration alors..

**Christophe** : …

**Kakuzu** : Euh excusez moi ? On a gagné ? Je veux dire on peut se tirer avec le fric maintenant ? Parce que c'est pas que ça me soule hein, mais ça me soule quand même !


	16. Le Grand Frère is a good boy

**Voix Off** : Suite à un cruel problème économique il est de plus en plus difficile de trouver des acteurs de bon niveau pour 3 fois rien. C'est pourquoi la direction s'excuse de vous imposer à chaque émission différente toujours les mêmes acteurs (à savoir les membres de l'Akatsuki qui se sont spontanément proposés pour le projet de cette fic..)

**Kakuzu** : « Spontanément » hein ?

**Voix Off** : Et bénévolement bien sûr

**Kakuzu** : Marde..

**Voix Off** : L'Akatsuki, comme vous le savez tous, est une organisation à but non lucratif regroupant 9 membres, tous issu de village différent, réunis dans l'unique objectif de détruire le monde et de régner en maitre. Enfin ça c'est la version officielle, en réalité c'est juste une bande de paumé qui ne sont pas allés voir un psy quand il en était encore temps et qui se retrouvent aujourd'hui avec une case en moins…

**Pein** : C'est bon MunJ'o, tu peux sortir du placard on a tous compris que c'était toi !

**Voix Off** : Je vois pas de quoi tu parle être inférieur, je suis la Voix !

**Pein** : _-ouvre le placard-_ ….

**MunJ'o** : _-assise sur un seau le micro à la main-_ A-ah Salut Pein ! Ce.. ça va :D ? Un Cookie ?

**Pein** : _-soupire et referme la porte-_

**MunJ'o** : Hé attend ! Et l'émission ? Il faut la faire ! Les lecteurs n'attendent que ça ! PEIN ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

**Tobi** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Pein Sempai ?

**Pein** : MunJ'o se retape une psychose, et voilà que maintenant elle s'incruste carrément dans sa propre fic..

**Sasori** : Elle a le droit de faire ça ?

**MunJ'o** :_ -du placard-_ Je suis l'auteure ! J'ai tous les droits !

**Pein** : Je pense pas que ce soit légal

**Tobi** : MunJ'o Sempai va aller en prison :D ?

**MunJ'o** : _-toujours dans le placard-_ Mais non ! Je fais un Self Insert !

**Deidara** : Un quoi ?

**Zetsu** : ça se mange ?

**Kakuzu** : _-met ses lunettes-_ Un self insert c'est-à-dire une fanfic où l'auteur se met en scène aux côtés des personnages principaux..

**Hidan **: C'est pas contre ses principes ça ?

**Itachi** : Quelle culture !

**MunJ'o** : Ouais merci Wiki ! Hé quelqu'un voudrait bien m'ouvrir ?

**Zetsu** : Nan t'as l'air si bien assise sur ton seau

**Hidan** : Encore une fan qu'en peut plus de sa vie et qui pense qu'elle sera beaucoup mieux avec nous

**MunJ'o** : _-explose la porte du placard avec un bazooka-_ Alors toi !

**Pein** : Ola du calme les jeunes ! MunJ'o on avait dit que tu pouvais participer à l'émission mais qu'on avait besoin de toi juste pour la voix Off

**MunJ'o** : Et à ton avis je faisais quoi là espèce de sal..

**Kisame** : Oh ! On est dans une fic de rang K !

**MunJ'o** : Bon allez tout le monde en place

_Générique du Grand Frére_

**Voix Off** : L'Akatsuki. Fabuleuse organisation de criminelles de rang S. Une véritable mine d'or pour Tobi, le Grand Frère, venu remettre sur le droit chemin tous ces membres ! Car derrière leur facette de gros durs sadiques et sans cœur se cache une véritable souffrance ! Un manque d'intention, un cruel besoin d'exister, un…

**Pein** : Ouais bon ça va on a compris

**Zetsu** : Et on est pas gros !

**Voix Off** : Le père Pein, et la mère Konan, ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Leurs enfants sont devenu incontrôlables. Ils ont donc fait appel tous les deux à Tobi et a à ses services afin de retrouver une vie paisible et agréable et surtout pour retrouver leur autorité d'entant qui s'est ternie.

**Konan** : (Mère =_= ?)

**Pein** : (Retrouver leur autorité =_= ?)

**Voix Off** : Et on sourit à la caméra bande de…

**Tobi** : Bonjour ! Je suis le Grand frère :D !

**Voix Off** : Pas trop tôt

**Pein** : Tu tombe à point nommé !

**Tobi** : Tobi va s'occuper de toute la racaille de l'Akatsuki pour gagner plein d'argent et passer à la télé !

**Kakuzu** : Hé moi aussi je suis le grand frère !

**Voix Off** : Et voici le premier enfant de Pein et Konan ! Il s'appel Kakuzu. Il mesure 1m89 pour 70 kilos quand il n'a pas les bourses pleines

**Tous** : QUOI ?

**Kisame** : Une fic de rang K !

**Voix off** : Mais quooooi ? Les bourses.. les poches pleines d'argent quoi ! Vous alors ! Enfin bon, le problème majeur de Kakuzu est sa tendance cleptomane, voyons voir si le grand frère arrivera à canaliser cet instinct primitif sans dommages !

**Kakuzu** : _-outré-_ Moi ? Cleptomane ? Absolument pas ! Tu m'insulte là !

**Tobi** : Kakuzu Sempai, est ce que tu peux me rendre ma bague.. ?

**Kakuzu** : NAN !

**Tobi** : Mais Sempai..

**Voix Off** : Première embrouille de la journée ! Tobi le Grand Frère sera-t-il gérer ? Attention suspense

**Tobi** : Mais Tobi is a good boy

**Voix Off** : C'est bien Tobi

**Tobi** : Tobi aimerai bien récupérer sa bague

**Kakuzu** : Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler !

**Tobi** : Mais je te l'ai pas donné Sempai é_è

**Sasori** : Kakuzu arrête de persécuter Tobi

**Voix Off **: Attention voici le deuxième enfant de la famille. C'est Sasori qui en ce moment est en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Un pré pubère en pleine force ! L'affaire se corse pour notre pauvre good boy !

**Sasori** : Bon bah puisque c'est comme ça je retourne dans ma chambre ! _–claque la porte-_

**Deidara** : Sasori arrête de claquer la porte ! Tu nuis à mon flux créatif !

**Voix Off** : Et voici sa charmante sœur Deidara..

**Deidara** : Je suis un HOMME ! Oh est puis zut, ça commence à bien faire cette blague, ça pue le recyclé, change de disque

**Voix Off** : Lui aussi il est en pleine crise existentielle, il se cherche et il ressent un profond mal être

**Sasori** : _-de sa chambre-_ Et il comprend pas que l'art c'est eternel !

**Deidara** : Ephémère !

**Sasori** : Eternel !

**Tobi** : Allons calmez vous sempai, l'art c'est…  
**Deidara** : Ephémère

**Sasori** _–en même temps-_ : Eternel

**Tobi** : Et si vous essayez de vous mettre d'accord ^^'' ?

**Sasori** : Mais oui Deidara, si tu essayais d'admettre que J'AI raison

**Deidara** : Tu as raison Sasori, autant enterrer la hache de guerre maintenant

**Tobi** : Ah ^^

**Deidara** : _-envoie une araignée explosive à Sasori-_ Ta mort servira à la science Saso

**Tobi** : Allons Sempai ca-calmez vous OwO

**Itachi** : _-ramasse les morceaux de Sasori un peu partout dans la pièce et les met à la poubelle-_ Aucun respect !

**Voix Off** : Et oooh ! Voici notre archétype de la ménagère de moins de 30 ans qui arrive le balai à la main ! Le cliché même de la femme au foyer qui fond en larmes devant les vieilles séries B qui puent l'eau de rose ! Un véritable casse tête pour notre grand frère !

**Pein** : Mon Dieu MunJ'o, c'est vraiment naze comme émission ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu aime te rendre imbuvable !

**Konan** : Absolument ! C'est n'importe quoi

**Itachi** : Carrément, comme si j'étais un fana du balai

**Tous** : _-regardent Itachi avec insistance-_

**Itachi** : Ahem.. J-je vais récurer les toilettes ^^''

**Pein** : On peut pas avoir un truc qui tient la route pour une fois ?

**Voix Off** : Du style ?  
**Konan** : Une fic qui nous valorise

**Voix Off** : Qui vous quoi ?

**Zetsu** : Pourquoi tu ne raconterai pas un de nos nombreux exploits qu'on a pu faire dans l'histoire originale ?

**Voix Off** : … Est-ce que je peux me permettre de dire que toutes vos minables tentatives sont toutes tombées à l'eau parce qu'à chaque fois vous vous faisiez lamentablement écraser comme des vulgaires mouches par..

**Pein** : BREF

**Voix Off** : C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi ^^

**Tobi** : _-avec un slip sur la tête-_ MunJ'o Sama é_è ? J'ai plus envie d'être le grand frère…

**Konan** : Qui a fait ça ?

**Hidan** : Moi :D ! Punissez moi !

**Tous** : …

**Voix Off** : Et voilà comment l'émission Tobi le grand frère se termine, hélas il n'a pas réussi à relever le défit correctement ! Mais on peut pas lui en vouloir parce que de toute façon tout le monde savait que Tobi est un faible ! Un loser ! Un ringard ! Un.. HÈ ! RALUMEZ LA LUMIÈRE ! PEIN, KONAN.. ! REVENEZ TOUS ! J'ai peur du noir toute seule TT_TT !


	17. Le mystère de Deidara

**Tobi** : Sempais vous pouvez dire à Tobi pourquoi on est là déjà ?

**Sasori** : Mais bon sang qui lui a dit de venir à lui ?

**Itachi** : Je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul

**Kakuzu** : Je suis d'accord, un Tobi abandonné est un Tobi qui revient cher

**Hidan** : Rappelez vous la fois où Kakuzu a faillit le tuer parce qu'il avait fait sauter la gazinière

**Sasori** : C'était marrant

**Zetsu** : Surtout que le repas qu'il était sensé faire puait la défaite, c'était dégueulasse

**Tobi** : Dites donc Sempai, vous avez un problème avec ma nourriture ?

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Parfaitement ! Même les ninjas avariés de Konoha ont meilleur goût

**Tobi** : Et bien laissez moi vous dire avec tout le respect que je vous dois Zetsu Sempai, que si vous n'êtes pas content vous pouvez aller vous faire f…

**Zetsu : **Laisse moi te dire avec tout le respect que je te dois que si tu continue à me donner tout le respect que tu me dois je vais t'exploser avec tout le respect que je te dois

**Itachi** : Peut on revenir sur l'origine de notre mission s'il vous plait ?

**Sasori** : Oui ! Donc aujourd'hui nous allons résoudre la plus grande énigme de tous les temps !

**Tobi** : Avec quoi est croisé l'ornithorynque !

**Sasori** : Pas tout à fait

**Tobi** : Savoir pourquoi le chien de Lucky Luck s'appel Rantanplan !

**Sasori** : Non en réalité nous allons…

**Tobi** : Ne dis rien sempai ! Nous allons trouver une solution pour réduire l'émission de CO2 dans l'atmosphère !

**Sasori** : Bon que quelqu'un le fasse taire avant que je m'en occupe

**Itachi** : _-bâillonne Tobi-_

**Sasori** : Nous allons une bonne fois pour toute définir le sexe de Deidara !

_-silence général-_

**Hidan** : Quand tu dis « définir »…

**Kakuzu** : On entend par là vérifier pour de bon que Deidara est bien un homme comme il dit

**Itachi** : Mais puisqu'il le dit

**Tobi** : Peut être que Deidara sempai c'est un hermaphrodite !

**Zetsu** : Un quoi ?

**Tobi** : comme les escargots !

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : ça se mange ce truc ?

**Sasori** : Il est trop louche ce mec ! Déjà il aime la couture, puis il est trop propre, chépa un mec normal prend une douche par semaine GRAND MAXI

**Hidan** : Sasori tu es dégueulasse

**Kakuzu : **En plus on est tous louche dans cette organisation ! T'as déjà vu une plante skizophrène ou un fanatique SM ?

**Sasori** : Et puis quel mâle normalement constitué peut penser que l'art c'est éphémère ?

**Tobi** : A mon avis…

**Zetsu** : On s'en tape de ton avis Tobi

**Kakuzu** : Ne lançons pas un nouveau débat

**Itachi** : C'est juste un Otaku

**Sasori** : Autant en être sûr !

**Itachi** : …. J'y crois pas ! En fait t'es un gay refoulé, tu ressens quelque chose pour Deidara mais comme ta virilité se retrouve gravement blessé tu as un léger espoir que Deidara soit une fille !

**Sasori** : …

**Itachi** : Je me disais aussi que tu le charriais un peu trop sur ce sujet

**Sasori** : Là n'est pas la question, on a toute une horde de fan dehors qui veulent aussi savoir

**Deidara** : _-passe devant eux en courant suivit par une horde de fan-_

**Hidan** : La vie n'est pas facile pour lui

**Tous** :_ -approuvent d'un hochement de tête-_

**Sasori** : _-déplies un plan sur la table-_ Nous avons jusqu'au couché du soleil pour résoudre la clé du mystère, bien évidemment tous les coups sont permis pour mener à terme notre mission, j'espère que vous êtes tous muni de vos talty-walkies pour se tenir régulièrement au courant. La Bête aime souvent se retrouver dans des endroits calmes, sereins et chaud donc ici _–montre un endroit sur le plan-_… ici _–montre un autre endroit-_… et là _–montre le dernier endroit-_. Je vous souhaite bon courage compagnons, et que la chance soit avec vous, que Jashin dans sa grande miséricorde vous protège.

**Zetsu** : On dirai qu'on part à la guerre

**Sasori** : Tu connais pas la chose, un Deidara vexé c'est un Deidara violent

**Plus tard**

**Deidara** : _-regarde tranquillement la télé-_

**Zetsu** : _-s'assois à côté de Deidara-_ Hey mon gars tu savais que…

**Deidara** : Shht shht shht ! Tu choisi mal ton moment là, c'est quand Sharon va annoncer à Victor que ce n'est pas sa vraie fille, mais qu'elle a prit sa place pour hériter de l'entreprise dès qu'il sera mort et que finalement elle est tombée amoureuse de lui alors qu'il va se marier avec sa sœur sans savoir alors Sharon va aller la voir et la tuer avec l'arme de Brad (le futur héritier potentiel de l'entreprise bien sûr) qui a déjà servi à tuer le copain de sa fille parce qu'il faisait des avances à d'autres fille sur internet sous le pseudo de Bogoss25 !

**Zetsu** : _-retourne vers le groupe en trainant des pieds-_

**Itachi** : Alors ?

**Zetsu** : Alors alors, moi toutes ses histoires de famille je n'y ai jamais rien compris

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : ça faisait trop de monde à manger…

**Sasori** : Bon j'ai une idée ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

**Encore plus tard **

**Deidara** : _-va dans la salle de bain-_ ….. Hé mais ! Qui a enlevé la porte ?

**Kakuzu** : _-plus loin-_ 10€ que ça va foirer !

**Hidan** : Tenu !

**Deidara** : Je vous préviens si personne ne se dénonce je vais me plaindre au leader !

**Sasori** : Il bluffe je le connais bien ! ça va marcher

**Tobi** : A mon avis Sempai c'est trop risqué…

**Deidara** : Fort bien.. LEADEEEEEEEEEEER ?

**Pein** : Quoi ?

**Deidara** : Quelqu'un a substitué la porte de la salle de bain !

**Pein** : Bon, Zetsu, Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, allez tous au coin

**Hidan** : Pourquoi nous ?

**Pein** : Vous êtes trop suspect, tous réuni dans un même endroit, ça sent la magouille

**Itachi** : Il est trop fort le leader

**Tobi** : Mais Tobi is a good boy !

**Pein** : Et plus vite que ça ! Sur une jambe les mains sur la tête !

**Kakuzu** : De toute façon y'a pas de coin dans la grotte

**Pein** : TOUS EN CERCLE !

**Sasori** : Quoi qu'il en soit, homme ou pas, Deidara reste une tête à claques !

**Kakuzu** : En tout cas même puni je m'enrichie _–tend la main vers Hidan-_

**Hidan** : _-tend rageusement 10€ à Kakuzu-_ Je hais parier avec toi !

**Kakuzu : **Bon allez je me lance _–va vers Deidara-_ Hey Dei ! ça te dit un strip poker ?

**Zetsu** : Pas con comme technique d'approche

**Tobi** : Tobi veut jouer, Tobi veut jouer !

**Itachi** : _-ligote Tobi sur une chaise-_

**Deidara** : Strip poker ?

**Kakuzu** : Mais ouais tu sais, le jeu de carte où quand tu perd t'enlève un vêtement

**Deidara** : Nan mais je sais merci mais c'est juste étrange que toi, le roi de l'argent, me demande de jouer pas pour de l'argent justement…

**Sasori** : Il va se faire repérer !

**Zetsu** : Tout compte fait c'était une bonne idée mais une grossière erreur que cela vienne de Kakuzu

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Je le pensais pas aussi intelligent

**Hidan** : Oh ça va Zetsu, pas la peine de rager parce que ton binôme à toi sert à rien comparé au mien !

**Zetsu** : Il a un problème le fanatique ?

**Hidan** : Hérétique !

**Kakuzu** :_ -reviens à moitié à poil-_ Mhgmgmhghgmhgr…

**Sasori** : Alors ?

**Kakuzu** : ça se voit pas ! Je me suis fais laminer ! _–shoote dans un caillou-_

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Binôme qui sert à quelque chose hein ? Ku ku ku

**-caillou qui ricoche contre un mur et qui s'éclate dans les dents de Zetsu-**

**Hidan** : …

**Kakuzu** : Une vraie teigne ce Deidara !

**Tous** : On sait

**Kakuzu** : 34€ de vêtements qui partent en fumée

**Tous** : On sait !

**Kakuzu** : Il faut percer le mystère et récupérer mes vêtements !

**Tous** : ON SAIT !

**Kakuzu** : Et bien allez y vous si vous êtes plus intelligent

**Itachi** : Parfaitement !

**Tobi** : Sempai vous voulez pas mettre un pantalon quand même ?

**Sasori** : Olala si Itachi s'en mêle ça va être une catastrophe…

**Zetsu** : Nan il va se faire exploser ça va être marrant ! _–s'assois sur le canapé et surveille Itachi en mangeant des pops corn-_

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : En plus rien de mieux que de la viande grillée !

**Kakuzu** : 10€ que …

**Hidan** : NON KAKUZU, NON !

**Kakuzu** : _-marmonne dans sa barbe-_ Mauvais perdant

**Itachi** : Deidara, je peux te demander un service ?

**Deidara** : Ummh…

**Itachi** : Est-ce que tu peux te mettre à poil ?

**Deidara** :_-l'assome-_

**Sasori** : Il a été trop direct

**Itachi** : Et toi trop subtile avec ton coup de la porte cachée !

**Sasori** : Excuse moi dans la vie il faut savoir prendre des gants et être diplomate !

**Hidan** : Pourquoi il parle de gant ?

**Tobi** : Des gants en latex ?

**Kakuzu** : Trop cher !

**Tobi** : En plus Tobi il est allergique au latex é_è

**Tous** : ….

**Sasori** : Hidan, il reste plus que toi..

**Hidan** : Hé mais tu veux pas envoyer Tobi avant ?

**Sasori** : Non

**Hidan** : Mais..

**Sasori** : Définitivement non

**Hidan** : Bon bah j'y vais alors…

**Sasori** : C'est ça c'est ça

**Hidan** : _-regard suppliant en direction des autres-_

**Tous** : _-sifflote en faisant mine de pas voir Hidan-_

**Hidan** : Bande de taches ! _–va vers Deidara-_

**Deidara** : SI C'EST POUR ME DEMANDER DE ME DESHABILLER TU PEUX TE METTRE LE DOIGT DANS LE NEZ JUSQU'A TA CAVITÈ DU CERVEAU !

**Hidan** : Owiii ça doit faire super mal ça *_* !

**Deidara** : _- l'assome-_

**Hidan** : Oh jouissive souffrance ! Jashin mon dieu je me rapproche de toi ! Continue, frappe moi encore !

**Plus loin **

**Sasori** : ça sert à rien d'insister, on saura jamais si ce mec est une fille

**Itachi** : C'est vach'ment profond ce que tu as dit Sasori

**Tobi** : Hé mais Tobi veut essayer lui aussi ! Tobi il a une idée qui déchire !

**Sasori** : D'accord

**Kakuzu** : Mais il va se faire tuer si tu l'envoie chasser la bête tout seul !

**Sasori** : C'est ça l'idée

**Tobi** : _-s'assois face à Deidara et joue du tambour-_

**Deidara** : ?_ ?

**Sasori** : _-caché derrière une fougère-_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout lui encore ?

**Tobi** : Bah alors Deidara Sempai, tu ne te déshabille pas ?

**Deidara** : PARDON ?

**Tobi** : Beh oui Sempai, comme dans la pub ! Un homme joue du tambour dans une rame de métro et les filles montrent leur collant !

**Sasori** : _-se frappe le front-_

**Deidara** : _-envoie un oiseau explosif sur Tobi-_

**Tous** : _-regardent Tobi voler puis s'écraser pitoyablement au sol les fesses en l'air-_

**Zetsu** : _-lève une pencarte-_ 8/10

**Kakuzu** : _-lève une pencarte-_ 8.1/10

**Hidan** : _-lève une pencarte-_ 11/10 !

**Itachi** : _-lève une pencarte-_ 7.8/10

**Sasori** _–déguisé en présentateur télé-_ : Et Deidara obtient une moyenne de 8.725/10 pour son sublissime jeté de Tobi, surpassant la dernière performance de Kisame qui avait récolté le score de 7.365/10 !

**Deidara** : _-se retourne l'aura destructeur face à tout le monde-_ Bande de…

**Tous** : CépanoucéSasori !

**Sasori** : Mais non c'est … ! J-je voulait te rendre service en prouvant au monde entier que tu es une femme.. UN HOMME ! Un homme ! Un pur un dur un.. Deidara pitié pose cette grenade tu vas te faire mal !


	18. Banqueroute

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur se retient de tous commentaires. Toutes ressemblances avec des faits réels ou des personnes ayant déjà existées n'est que pure coïncidence.

**Banqueroute**

**Konan** : Tu sais Kakuzu, j'ai toujours pensé que si l'Akatsuki tenait encore débout c'était majoritairement grâce à toi

**Kakuzu** : Uh ?

**Konan** : Non c'est vrai, sans ton sens de la responsabilité, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui !

**Kakuzu** : Combien tu veux ?

**Konan** : Je ressent une profonde admiration pour toi !

**Kakuzu** : Combien tu veux ?

**Konan** : Mais rien j-je…

**Kakuzu** : Dis le moi !

**Konan** : Tu es trop proche de ton argent Kakuzu…

**Kakuzu** : Dis le !

**Konan** : vincinkmileuro

**Kakuzu** : Dis l.. 25 000€ ? Konan tu veux ma mort !

**Konan** : C'est pas faute d'avoir déjà essayé de multiple fois..

**Kakuzu** : pardon ?

**Konan** : Kakuzu pitié on manque de fond ! On en a besoin pour… pour…

**Kakuzu** : Faire du shopping ? Jamais ! A ton avis pourquoi on est tous habillé pareil ?

**Konan** : Pour la classe ?

**Kakuzu** : Non

**Konan** : C'est notre signe distinctif ?

**Kakuzu** : Non

**Hidan** : Pour nous voir de loin :D !

**Zetsu** : Je suis sûr que c'est fait exprès en plus

**Kisame** : L'organisation n'est pas sensée s'appeler Lune rouge ? Alors pourquoi des nuages ?

**Sasori** : C'est pas pire que Cerise de Groupama qui a des pommes sur sa robe

**Deidara** : Quelle faute de gout !

**Kakuzu** : Non c'est pas pour ça !

**Konan** : Je sais pas alors

**Kakuzu** : Parce que le lot de 12 capes à nuages était en solde

**Itachi** : ça explique le surplus de capes alors

**Hidan** : Nan c'est plus complexe que ça Itachi, en fait Kakuzu a acheté tout le stock, pour pouvoir ensuite les vendre au prix collector sur internet à tous les fana de cosplay pour rentabiliser ce qu'il avait acheté

**Itachi** : ….. C'est tordu

**Kakuzu** : Mais ça marche !

**Hidan** : Cette magouille porte un nom et ça s'appel le marketing :D

**Kisame** : On sent pas du tout que l'auteur fait de l'économie maintenant

**Konan** : Et sinon pour l'argent ?

**Kakuzu** : Unh on pourrait négocier

**Pein** : _-derrière Kakuzu fait non de la tête à Konan-_

**Konan** : Dis une offre

**Pein** :_ -se frappe le front-_

**Kakuzu** : Je te passe tes 25 000€ mais tu me les rembourses sur un taux de 200%

**Konan** : En gros je te rembourse le double c'est ça ?

**Kakuzu** : Oui, le premier mois tu me rembourse 50 000€, le deuxième mois 100 000€, le troisième mois 200 000…

**Hidan** : Et il s'étonne que personne ne l'aime

**MunJ'o** : Si, moi :D !

**Zetsu** : _-débarque et la bouffe-_

**Konan** : Mais voyons Kakuzu, si je t'emprunte 25 000€ c'est parce que je les ai pas, comment tu veux que je te rembourse le double !

**Kakuzu** : En faisant un autre crédit

**Konan** : Et me retrouver endettée à vie ?

**Kakuzu** : C'est le principe du crédit :D

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : En tout cas ça sent le vécu

**Hidan** : Etant plus jeune Kakuzu était très généreux, il a eu beaucoup de problème avec la banque

**Itachi** : Gore

**Hidan** : C'est vrai que le concept de la banque c'est go..

**Itachi** : Nan ça passe, mais le fait que Kakuzu fut un temps généreux, t'aurai pu le dire de façon moins directe tu vois, je vais pas dormir ce soir

**Kisame** : Moi aussi j'ai eu une étrange vision, j'imaginais Kakuzu en train de… d-de courir à moitié nu dans un champ de maïs en souriant et jetant de l'argent aux pauvres…

**Tobi** : En plus ça gratte le maïs

**Itachi** : _-se sert contre Kisame-_ Mon dieu j'ai peur !

**Kisame** : _-se sert contre Itachi-_ Moi aussi !

**Itachi** : Dormons ensemble ce soir pour nous rassurer !

**Kisame** : Euuuh….

**Itachi** : J'aurai essayé

**Zetsu** : Pervers

**Sasori** : Et comment il s'en est sortie Kakuzu ?

**Kakuzu** : Mmh ? C'est simple, j'ai butté tous les banquiers de mon village et je suis partie avec les caisses de l'état en poche

**Deidara** : Ah bah bien ! Tu as du faire écrouler tout le système économique de ton village dû à ton avarie ! Monstre, à cause de toi tous les habitants maintenant doivent être réduit à l'état animal, ne pouvant compter que sur son instinct primitif, au point de manger leur progéniture à la naissance les sentant incapable de survivre dans un monde où l'humanité n'a pas sa place !

**Zetsu** : On aurai dût bouffer Kakuzu à la naissance

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Nan l'avarie tend les muscles et ça fait trop de nerf dans la viande après

**Sasori** : Uuumh tous ces gens réduit à l'état animal…

**Deidara** : C'est si triste

**Sasori** : Nan je me disais juste que comme ils servent à rien, je pourrais m'en faire une armée de pantin

**Deidara** : Sasori je t'en pris !

**Sasori** : Bah quoi ?

**Deidara** : L'explosion, voilà ce qu'ils méritent tous, une mort glorieuse et glorifiée par mon art !

**Sasori** : Ou pas

**Deidara** : J'étais en train de me dire que t'exploser serai te donner trop d'importance Sasori

**Sasori** : Au moins on est d'accord sur un point, transformer un travelo en marionnette, voilà ce qui démystifierait tout mon art

**Deidara** : Les grands penseurs n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde

**Sasori** : J'ai déjà des doutes sur ta taille quant au fait que tu pense…

**Kisame** : Elles vont se taire la Brigitte et la Josiane ?

**Deidara/Sasori** : ?_ ?

**Kisame** : Rien, rien j'essayais d'être drôle

**Hidan** : Try again

**Konan** : Et sinon pour le prêt ?

**Kakuzu** : Non définitivement non !

**Pein** : C'est pas grave Konan, c'est pas comme si on en avait besoin de cet argent

**Konan** : Mais si

**Pein** : Non, nous sommes des méchants, pourquoi être honnête ? Braquons des banques, pillons des villages, vivons à l'œil toute notre vie, qu'importe

**Tobi** : Mais c'est illégale

**Pein** : Justement sinistre abrutit !

**Kakuzu** : Vous voyez Leader, c'est pour ça que je vous aime, on pense pareil tous les deux !

**Deidara** : Alors juste une question Kakuzu, pourquoi voler autant d'argent si manifestement nous ne les dépenserons jamais ?

**Tous** : ….

**Tobi** : Tobi aussi il a une question sempai ! Si on a autant d'argent, pourquoi on vit dans une grotte sans chauffage ni eau courante ?

**Hidan** : Sinon je propose de réorganiser l'Akatsuki et de bannir Deidara et Tobi, qui me suit :D ?


	19. Halloween

**Disclamer : Pour des raisons secrètes l'Akatsuki n'a toujours pas été confiée à l'auteur. La fête d'Halloween n'est pas non plus un des délirs sortie tout droit de son imagination.**

**

* * *

****Kisame** : Hey les gars, c'est Halloween aujourd'hui vous savez… ?

**Tobi** : Ouééééééh ! Tobi il aime Halloween ! Vous allez vous déguiser en quoi sempai :D ?

**Kakuzu** : Encore une fête commerciale, l'Etat ne sait plus quoi inventer pour nous tirer encore plus d'argent qu'avec les impôts ! C'est comme les noëls, la saint valentin, pâques… Tout du capitalisme !

**Itachi** : Oh moi je trouve ça pas mal Halloween, c'est le seul jour de l'année où on peut sortir dans la rue sans prendre le risque de se faire exploser par des snipers

**Hidan** : Hélas…

**Tobi** : Tobi il va se déguiser en Dracula !

**Sasori** : Tu vas sucer le sang de tes victimes

**Deidara** : _-l'assomme-_

**Sasori** : Hé mais j'ai rien dit !

**Deidara** : Chaque mot venant de ta bouche se retrouve vicié !

**Sasori** : Vraiment c'est indécent, quel esprit mal tourné !

**Deidara** : C'est ça c'est ça

**Sasori** : De toute façon dès que je prononce un mot tu m'assomme à croire que ça t'éclate (sans mauvais jeu de mot fu fu fu)

**Deidara** : J'avoue que ça me procure une sensation de toute puissance à chaque fois que je te frappe, pantin soumis

**Sasori** : Ah je connais ce genre de petit plaisir, te traiter comme une femme me procure le même sentiment

**Pein** : Euuuuh… O_O

**Itachi** : La dernière phrase de Sasori seraient-ce des aveux en direct live ?

**Kisame** : Il faut que je marque ça dans mon facebook !

**Tobi** : Et toi Kisame Sempai, tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

**Zetsu** : En sirène, mi homme, mi thon !

**Kisame** : Va te chier la fougère !

**Zetsu** : ku ku ku

**Konan** : Moi j'aime pas Halloween… tous… tous ces enfants, avec leur regard qui pétille, tous ces éclats de rire… comme s'ils étaient heureux… OH MON DIEU !

**Pein** : _-prend Konan dans ses bras-_ Shhht ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas… Bravo ! Vous avez fait pleurer Konan, j'espère que vous êtes fière de vous !

**Itachi** : Plutôt oui

**Hidan** : Nan mais quelle chochotte, une vraie gonzesse ! Puis c'est Jashin, laisse dieu tranquille Hérétique !

**Tobi** : Mais Konan Sempai n'est pas un homme ?

**Deidara** : Non, c'est une femme

**Tobi** : Mais Deidara sempai n'est pas une femme ?

**Konan/Deidara** : =_=

**Sasori** : Je l'aime bien ce petit !

**Kisame** : Ceci dit, elle a raison sur un truc…

**Sasori** : Qui, Deidara ?

**Deidara** : La ferme ou je te transforme en descente de lit !

**Kisame** : C'est vrai que chaque année on a le droit au bonbon ou un sort

**Itachi** : J'ai toujours eu peur que Patrick Bruel se présente à notre porte, vous imaginez ? « Un bonbon ou une chanson ! »

**Tobi** : C'est qui Patrick ?

DING DONG~

**Tous** : …

**Itachi** : _-chuchote-_ depuis quand on a une sonnerie ?

**Enfants** _–derrière la porte-_ : Il y a quelqu'un ?

**Pein** : Non y'a personne !

**Enfant** : Mais si monsieur tu répond

**Pein** : Non !

**Enfant** : Bah alors pourquoi vous parlez ?

**Pein** : Mais je parle pas

**Enfant** : Mais si !

**Pein** : Mais non !

**Enfant** : Si !

**Pein** : Non !

**Enfant** : Allez monsieur fait pas ta chienne ouvre la porte !

**Konan** : Les enfants, c'est plus ce que c'était..

**Pein** : Zetsu, va leur ouvrir !

**Hidan** : Mais non il va les manger ça se trouve

**Pein** : T'as raison, Tobi va leur ouvrir

**Tobi** : Ouéééh _–va ouvrir la porte-_

**Enfant** : Ooooooooouaaaaaah ! Un membre de l'Akatsuki ! Un vrai ! C'était pas une légende, ils existent vraiment !

**Enfant 2** : Oh monsieur tu nous montre tes esclaves ?

**Enfant 3** : C'est toi le chef monsieur :D ?

**Enfant 4** : Je veux un autographe !

**Tobi** : _-larmes aux yeux-_ Enfin des gens qui me considèrent à ma juste valeur !

**Kisame** : _-tanné au fond de la grotte-_ Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas sur ce coup là…

**Pein** : C'est moi où Tobi est en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemis ?

**Konan** : Des enfants ! Ils nous envahissent ! J'étouffe, j'arrive plus à respirer !

**Kakuzu** : ça pourrait ramener un bon petit pactole si on fait du trafic d'organe

**Deidara** : Kakuzu tu es immonde

**Kakuzu** : Mais non, j'ai juste l'esprit pratique

**Sasori** : Je comprendrai jamais comment Kakuzu a réussi à intégrer l'Akatsuki

**Deidara** : Moi non plus, il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu as fait toi Sasori

**Zetsu** _(l'autre)_ : _-reviens vers les membres de l'Akatsuki essoufflé-_ Pein ! Pein ! Tobi il… Il s'est fait kidnapper !

**Pein** : Hein ?

**Hidan** : K-kidnapper O_O ?

**Zetsu** : Ouais, par un Frankenstein, un pirate, une sorcière et un fantôme !

**Konan** : Les enfants de nos jours…

**Pein** : _-va vers l'entrée voir ce qui se passe suivit de tous les autres-_

**Enfants : **Des bonbons ou on bute votre copain masqué !

**Pein** : …..

**Deidara** : … En même temps, avons-nous vraiment besoin de Tobi… ?

**Tous** : _-se regardent entre eux- _….

**Kakuzu : **_-sors un boulier chinois-_Si on donne pas de bonbon on a tout gagné, on économise le prix des bonbons et on a une bouche en moins à nourrir !

**Tobi** :_ -ligoté-_ Nan Sempai déconnez pas ! Tobi is a good boy ! Hé ! Revenez ! Sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! TT_TT


	20. Boite à bruit

**Sasori** : Et moi je dis que c'était une mauvaise idée !

**Konan** : Allons personne ne pouvait prévoir ça…

**Sasori** : Mais si c'était évident ! Offrir un djambé à un mec dénué de tout tallent, fatalement c'est du suicide !

**Hidan** : _-passant par là à tout hasard-_ Quelqu'un veut un conseil pour un suicide :D ?

**Konan/Sasori** : Nan

**Hidan** : _-repars en haussant des épaules-_

**Sasori** : C'est vraiment une catastrophe…

**Konan** : Epouvantable

**Sasori** : Immonde

**Konan **: Inconcevable

**Sasori** : Impensable

**Konan** : Une vraie torture

**Hidan** : _-passe la tête à travers la porte-_ Quelqu'un veut des techniques de tortures :D ?

**Konan/Sasori** : NON !

**Hidan** : Roooh ça va ! Puis d'abord de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ?

**Konan** : De Deidara

**Sasori** : Et de son foutu djambé

**Hidan** : Ah… Celui qu'on lui a offert pour son anniversaire et qui fait énormément de bruit jusqu'à 1h du mat ?

**Konan** : Une terrible erreur

**Sasori** : Pourtant je l'avais dit ! Ce mec a deux mains gauches !

**Hidan** : Avec des bouches dedans en plus _–frissons-_

**Sasori** : Ouais et alors ?

**Hidan** : Bah je me disais que niveau hygiène c'est pas le top ! Imagine il veut se gratter les f…

**Konan** : Surtout que n'importe quel instrument mit entre ses mains produit n'importe quel son omis celui qu'il devrait produire !

**Hidan** : Wouah Konan c'est la première fois que tu dis une phrase aussi longue et aussi pertinente !

**Sasori** : C'est un artiste, c'est un incompris

**Hidan** : Et si on s'en débarrassé :D ?

**Sasori** : Arf Deidara finira bien par comprendre que c'est nous qu'avons fait disparaitre son Djambé

**Hidan** : Non je parlais de Deidara en fait…

**Konan** : Arf Pein finira bien par comprendre que c'est nous qu'avons fait disparaitre Deidara…

**Sasori** : Marde elle me plaisait bien cette idée

**Hidan** : N'empêche je suis sûr que si on lui offre une guitare ça fera le son d'une…

**Konan** : D'une cornemuse ?

**Sasori** : _-rire-_ d'un ukulélé ?

**Hidan** : Ne prenons pas de risque inconsidéré

**Konan** : Hey baissez d'un ton, quand on parle du loup il sort des bois

**Hidan** : Où un loup ?

**Sasori** : _-l'assome-_

**Hidan** : Owiiiiiii

**Deidara** : _-arrive en sautillant-_ Bon-jouuuuur les amis~ !

**Konan** : ça sonne un peu comme une émission pour gamins

**Sasori** : ça sonne un peu comme un film pour ad…

**Deidara** : _-l'assome-_ Traitre à ton sang, artiste de bas étage, admire ma nouvelle passion

**Sasori** : Pour le bruit ?

**Deidara** : Pour la musique inculte ! Ce doux son éphémère qui résonne dans nos oreilles pour disparaitre dans les méandres de la mémoire ! Un son qui ne dure qu'un temps avant de s'éteindre. Et même si les mêmes notes sont jouées à l'infini, chaque morceau reste unique !

**Sasori** : Ouais, du bruit quoi !

**Deidara** : De toute façon un gars comme toi ne peut pas comprendre toute la subtilité raffinée de la musique

**Sasori** : Ah ouais ?

**Deidara** : Parfaitement !

**Konan** : Brigitte et Josiane come back…

**Sasori/Deidara** : T'es pas content toi ?

**Konan** : N-nan je disais ça parce que… enfin… la dernière fois on… et puis… ahem… Vous avez déjà vu mes cocottes en papier, elles bougent les ailes quand on leur tire la queue :D !

**Tous** : ….

**Deidara** : Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas venue là pour le plaisir

**Sasori** : On s'en serai douté, voir ta sale tronche sans aucune raison, j'ai assez donné pour ma part…

**Deidara** : Je voulais vous proposer de monter un groupe !

**Hidan** : Monter qui ?

**Konan** : Quoi ?

**Sasori** : T'es pas sérieux !

**Deidara** : Si si ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà écrit les compo, il reste plus qu'à jouer devant un publique !

**Hidan** : Moi vivant, jamais

**Konan** : Hors de question

**Sasori** : Essaye même pas de nous convaincre !

**Deidara** : Trop tard j'ai déjà fait signer un papier au leader donnant son autorisation pour votre participation dans un groupe :D

**Konan** : Fourbe !

**Hidan** : Je te hais misérable

**Deidara** : Alors parlons technique maintenant, pour notre nom de scène je vois bien un truc qui pète du style « The Bombe »

**Sasori** : Bombe… ?

**Deidara** : Ouais !

**Sasori** : Bombe comme le truc qui fait boum ?

**Deidara** : Ouais :D !

**Sasori** : C'est bizarre je t'imaginais un peu plus créatif

**Deidara** : Enflure

**Sasori** : Pourquoi pas Puppet :D ?

**Deidara** : Sasori t'es encore plus créatif que moi je trouve

**Sasori** : Tu crois que Bombe c'est mieux peut être

**Deidara** : Mais c'est pas Bombe c'est THE bombe sinistre abrutit !

**Konan** : _-soupire-_ Regarde les moi se chamailler pour un nom de groupe qui n'existera jamais…

**Hidan** : J'imagine plus un nom du genre Gnas

**Konan** : Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

**Sasori** : En plus ça veut rien dire !

**Hidan** : Bien sur que si, ça donne Sang écrit à l'envers

**Deidara** : …

**Konan** : ….

**Sasori** : ….

**Deidara** : Ouah mec comment t'as pourri l'ambiance !

**Pein** : Vous en avez pas marre de vous chamailler pour des broutilles les Beatles ?

**Sasori** : Ah si si les Beatles ça sonne bien !

**Deidara** : En plus ils sont 4 comme nous :D

**Hidan** : Y'a déjà un copyright dessus

**Konan** : Dommage pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord

**Pein** : _-soupir-_ Pourquoi je vous ai tous engagé déjà ?

**Sasori** : Pour faire le mal ?

**Hidan** : Owiiiii ! Nous faisons le mal, mais nous le faisons bien !

**Konan** : Pas pour monter un groupe de musique en tout cas

**Tobi** : _-qui tape l'incruste-_ Pour dominer le monde ! Mettre les villages à feu et à sang, violer les caniches des vieilles, couper l'eau chaude et passer en boucle les chansons de Tokyo Hotel ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tous** : ….

**Tobi** : Evidemment Tobi is a good boy, alors Tobi ne fera jamais ça ^^'''

**Hidan** : Et Edicius c'est pas mal non plus comme nom de groupe, en fait à l'endroit ça donne…

**Sasori** : Hidan la ferme !


	21. Tobi

**Le petit coin de l'auteur **: _-branche le micro-_ Halala les amis je me passerai jamais de vos reviews :D ! (dixit la fille qui actualise sa page toutes les secondes espérant à chaque fois une nouvelle review xD) ça me fait super plaisir, d'autant plus qu'elles sont toutes positives ! Je tenais par ailleurs à inaugurer mes 60 commentaires déjà ! _–sors le champagne-_ Merci à tous vraiment ! Et si vous êtes sages au 70éme je ferai même un discours ! _–cherche un endroit au plafond pour se prendre-_

Pour Akatsuki fun (à qui malheureusement je peux pas répondre en privée mdr) Comme je t'aime bien et que t'as eu une super idée, je t'ai fait un spécial Tobi (gentille nan :D ?)

Au passages les gens si vous avez des idées vous aussi, n'hésitez pas, je prend avec plaisir ! Un auteur doit savoir satisfaire les attentes de ses fan !

**Gaara** : Bon MunJ'o tu vas sortir de la salle de bain maintenant, arrête de jouer ta star !

* * *

**Tobi** : Sempai sempai sempai ! Dites sempai vous m'écoutez ? Sempaiiiiiiiiiii _–saute de partout en faisant des grands signes-_

**Kisame** : Hum Pein, je crois que Tobi tente de rentrer en contacte avec toi..

**Tobi** : _-continue de sauter comme un taré-_ Sempai Tobi il a une idée ! Wouhou sempai ! S'il vous plait sempai ecouteeeeeez

**Pein** : Je sais

**Kisame** : Nan mais Pein il me soule en fait..

**Pein** : Mais tu vois pas que je tente de l'ignorer

**Kisame** : Parce que tu crois que le fait de l'ignorer ça va le calmer ?

**Pein** : Absolument

**Itachi** : L'espoir fait vivre

**Kisame** : Le leader vivra vieux

**Tobi** : _-saute sur Pein-_ Allez Sempai je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir quelle idée géniale Tobi il a encore eu :D !

**Itachi** : « géniale », tout est relatif..

**Pein** : Pour tout te dire j'en ai rien à faire

**Tobi** : Mais si sempai vous voulez savoir

**Pein** : Non, je t'assure que non

**Tobi** : _-sors un cutter-_

**Pein** : En y réfléchissant bien je me demande quelle idée tu as encore eu pour nous surprendre Tobi :D

**Kisame** : Alors là je suis déçu !

**Itachi** : Moi aussi je croyais le leader plus courageux

**Deidara** : Dire que nous sommes à la botte d'un froussard !

**Kakuzu** : Bah si on regarde bien, chef c'est le meilleur rôle qu'il pouvait avoir, il donne les ordres et il envoie les autres se faire tuer à sa place

**Hidan** : De toute façon, toi du temps que tu t'occupe des finances t'as pas grand chose à foutre du reste

**Kakuzu** : C'est pas parce que je suis un obsédé…

**Itachi** : Ah :D ?

**Kakuzu** : De l'argent que je peux pas avoir de grandes idées à revendiquer !

**Hidan** : _-hausse des épaules-_

**Itachi** : Unh et sinon est ce que autre chose que l'argent t'obsède ?

**Kakuzu** : _-l'assomme-_

**Kisame** : Mais arrêtez de toujours l'assommer il va finir par plus marcher après !

**Hidan** : Déjà qu'il marche pas si bien que ça en temps normal…

**Deidara** : Je crois que ça doit faire trop longtemps qu'il a pas vu de femme le pauvre

**Sasori** : _- s'apprête à dire quelque chose-_ :D

**Deidara** : ET TOI A LA MOINDRE REMARQUE JE T'ARRACHE LES AMIDALES, JE FAIS UN NŒUD AVEC TOUT CE QUI DEPASSE ET JE TE CASTRE !

**Sasori** : 0_0

**Tobi** : Vous voyez sempai, je pense qu'il serai bien de faire une grande fête ce soir !

**Pein** : Une fête ?

**Tobi** : Oui ! Avec des lampions, des bougies, des pétales de roses, des serpentins et une bataille d'oreiller géante ! _–regard qui pétille-_

**Hidan** : Avec des briques dans les taies d'oreiller :D ?

**Pein** : Mais pour fêter quoi ?

**Tobi** : La prospérité de notre organisation ultra secrète !

**Pein** : …..

**Kisame** : _-chuchote-_ C'était une façon subtile de dire que ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien glandé

**Itachi** : _-chuchote-_ han le bouffon !

Tobi : Nan en fait c'est pour fêter les 60 reviews de MunJ'o Sempai qui prouvent que tout le monde nous aime ! Allez sempai dites oui ! Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi !

**Pein** : _-jette un coup d'œil interrogateur au reste de l'Akatsuki-_

**Tous** : _-approuvent frénétiquement de la tête-_

**Pein** : Okay Tobi, tu leur a dit quoi pour les lier à ta cause ?

**Tobi** : Rien sempai, Tobi is a good boy

**Kakuzu** : Disons qu'il sait se montrer assez persuasif

**Deidara** : Son cutter aussi..

**Pein** : Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix hein

**Tobi** : Absolument Sempai :D !

**Pein** : Bon et bien… soit…

**Tobi** : Trop bien ! En plus Tobi il a trouvé une nouvelle recette à cuisiner !

**Sasori** : Oh mon dieu

**Hidan** : C'est Jashin ! Pourquoi toujours dieu ? J'en ai marre de toujours vous le répéter, si ça continue comme ça vous irez tous en enfer !

**Zetsu** : L'heure n'est pas au débat religieux, on a un problème plus important que..

**Hidan** : Alors toi déjà t'es qui pour placer quelque chose avant Jashin !

**Sasori** : Il a raison Hidan, ce soir c'est Tobi cuisine…

**Hidan** : Jashin ! C'est une catastrophe

**Zetsu** _(l'autre)_ : C'est bien de te réveiller que maintenant fanatique

**Tobi** : _-enfile un tablier à fleur-_ Qui veut aider Tobi :D ?

**Deidara** : Oh je vais allumer les bougies :D

**Kisame** : Je m'occupe des serpentins :D !

**Hidan** : Je vais gonfler les oreillers !

**Kakuzu** : Et moi trouver des pétales de roses :D

**Pein** : Laissez moi accrocher les lampions !

**Konan** : Youhou on va s'éclater ce soir :D !

**Sasori** : Ouh c'est sale par là, un coup de balai s'impose !

**Itachi** : TU TOUCHE PAS A MON BALAI !

**Tobi** : Ah bah bien, puisque t'as plus rien à faire Sasori sempai, tu vas m'aider :D

**Sasori** : TT_TT

**Tobi** : _-traine joyeusement Sasori dans la cuisine par le col-_

**Deidara** : _-fais au revoir avec un mouchoir-_ C'est dommage au fond je l'aimais bien Sasori

**Hidan** : Ouais…

**Kakuzu** : Cette expérience le transformera à jamais

**Zetsu** : L'avantage c'est que ce sera le seul à savoir ce qu'il se trouvera dans nos assiettes

**Dans la cuisine**

**Tobi** : Alors ce soir j'ai préparé un menu spécial fête !

**Sasori** : Youpi…

**Tobi** : _-se retourne avec un couteau de cuisine et un aura maléfique-_

**Sasori** : Oh j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu nous mijote de super bon encore une fois ! Mais ne trainons pas ! Mettons nous au boulot ! :D

**Tobi** : Cocktail de bile de serpent, toast de tripe de porc, bouillon d'épinard en entrée, choux de Bruxelle en repas et pour le dessert de la gélatine avec du jus de petit pois !

**Sasori** : …. Ce… c'est une blague ?

**Tobi** : Unh tu as raison Sasori sempai…

**Sasori** : _-soupire de soulagement-_

**Tobi** : Le jus de petit pois ne se marie pas très bien avec la gélatine, le mieux c'est le jus de rognons :D

**Sasori** : _-s'écroule sur le plan de cuisine-_

**Tobi** : Oh non sempai tu m'aide pas vraiment si tu te met à dormir sur le plan de travail !... Sempai ? Sempai t'es mort o_o ? _–secoue Sasori avec une cuillère en bois-_ …. Dis sempai, t'es comestible ?

**Plus tard**

**Kisame** : _-caché derrière le canapé avec Deidara et Zetsu-_ Putain l'enfoiré il nous a repéré ! Il a coupé la ligne du téléphone !

**Deidara** : Donc on peut même pas commander une pizza de secours ?

**Zetsu** : ç-ça veut dire qu'on pourra même pas manger le livreur OwO

**Zetsu** _(l'autre) : -panique-_ On va crever de faim !

**Zetsu** : _-se donne une gifle-_ Zetsu du calme j'arrive pas à penser quand tu panique !

**Deidara** : Allons il faut pas désespérer ! Et si on essayait par internet ?

**Tobi** : _-passe la tête par-dessus le canapé-_ Pas la peine d'essayer Sempai, Tobi il a aussi coupé la connexion internet ! Vous venez manger ?


	22. L'héritage de Pein

**Pein** : Konan !

**Konan** : Pein !

**Pein** : … Le jour que nous redoutions tous est arrivé

**Konan** : Quel jour ?_?

**Pein** : Bah tu sais, celui qu'on redoute

**Konan** : Oh non ! Me dis pas que c'est déjà l'anniversaire d'Itachi !

**Pein** : Non

**Konan** : Alors je vois pas

**Pein** : Bon ! Je t'explique… Ma tante est… elle est… morte

**Konan** : T'avais une tante toi ?

**Pein** : _-l'attrape par le col-_ Mais tu comprend pas la gravité de la situation bon sang ?

**Konan** : Ah si attend, qu'est ce qu'on dit dans ces cas là déjà ? _–réfléchie-_ Huuuum.. Ah oui ! « Sincères condoléances »

**Pein** : …

**Konan** : C'était pas ça ?

**Pein** : Nan c'est pas grave j'en ai une autre

**Konan** : Et bah alors c'est quoi le soucis ?

**Pein** : Il se trouve que je suis le seul héritier direct encore en vie

**Konan** : Oh Jashin ! Tu as hérité de toutes ses dettes !

**Pein** : Jashin soit loué, non

**Konan** : Ne me dit pas que tu vas hériter de son petit chien tout moche O_O comment elle l'avait appelé.. ? Choukette non ?

**Pein** : Non pire…

**Konan** : Et que tu as l'intention d'en faire la nouvelle mascotte de l'Akatsuki

**Pein** : Non

**Konan** : Et que tu vas rencontrer des notaires avec… avec leur costume hors de prix… e-et leur cravate noir.. et leur sourire en coin… !

**Pein** : Pire

**Konan** : J'y suis ! Tu vas devoir sortir de ta grotte d'ermite, voir le monde et affronter le soleil ! Dis, est-ce que ton corps se décompose au contacte du soleil ?

**Pein** : Chépa j'ai jamais essayé en fait..

**Konan** : Et si on faisait construire une salle de rayon U.V à l'Akatsuki :D ? C'est vrai quoi, tu es tout pâle Peiny et puis même Zetsu il fait pas de photosynthèse !

**Pein** : Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! Il se trouve que j'ai hérité d'un… _-baisse le son en regardant autour de lui-_ d'un vase d'une valeur inestimable…

**Konan** : UN VASE D'UNE… !

**Pein** : Shhhht !

**Konan** : _-baisse le son-_ Mais inestimable du genre beaucoup d'argent ?

**Pein** : Apparemment, plusieurs millions d'euro…

**Konan** : PLUSIEURS MILLIONS D'… !

**Pein** : SHHT !

**Konan** : _-baisse le son-_ T-tu es sûr de ce que tu avance là ?

**Pein** : Oui

**Konan** : Alors ça veut dire que nous somme riche ! Et que nous pouvons partir vivre sur une ile déserte comme des crevards sans rien dire à personne ?

**Pein** : Ouais.. enfin faudrait-il encore que le vase échappe aux yeux experts de Kakuzu, tu le connais, s'il s'en aperçoit il risque de le voler…

**Konan** : Ah lui.. On peut essayer de s'en débarrasser

**Pein** : Konan !

**Konan** : Quoaaaaa c'était une proposition comme une autre ! T'as bien essayé de te débarrasser de Tobi un jour non ?

**Pein** : C'était pas pareil ! Kakuzu est utile lui au moins !

**Konan** : Ouais « utile » à sa façon hein

**Pein** : Certes..

**Konan** : Il va falloir cacher le vase

**Pein** : Hum

**Konan** : Sous ton lit !

**Pein** : C'est trop facile

**Konan** : Justement comme il parait évident que tu cache tout tes secrets sous ton lit et que ça semble trop facile que tu cache quelque chose de valeur dans un endroit aussi évident ce sera le dernier que Kakuzu ira fouiller, CQFD

**Pein** : Voilà un raisonnement imparable issue d'une logique typiquement féminine

**Konan** : Misogyne de merde !

**Pein** : Attend…. Comment tu sais que je cache tout sous mon lit O_O ?

**Konan** : Je me suis basée sur un raisonnement imparable issue d'une logique typiquement masculine ! Car si les hommes ne savent pas penser comme des femmes, nous, nous pouvons penser comme des hommes

**Pein** : Dit donc vous seriez pas en train de monter un coup d'état féministe avec l'auteur par hasard ?

**Konan** : _-l'assome-_

_-Cuvette de toilette qui sort de nulle part et qui s'écrase sur Pein-_

**Pein** : H-hé mais ça sort d'où ça !

**Konan** : La magie du script cher ami !

**Pein** : Je vous hais

**Konan** : _-lui tire les joues-_ Tu sais que t'es trop mignon toi quand tu boude :D ?

**Pein** : =_=… Sinon pour le vase

**Konan** : Fais voir au pire on l'installe dans le salon et on prétexte qu'il était en solde à Ikea

**Pein** : _-montre le vase-_

**Konan** : MAIS IL EST HORRIBLE !

**Pein** : Je sais

**Konan** : IL EST LAID !

**Pein** : Je sais !

**Konan** : C'EST CE TRUC IMMONDE QUI VAUT LES YEUX DE LA TÊTE ?

**Pein** : Et bien…

**Konan** : Ah non faut faire quelque chose là, cache immédiatement cette horreur, même Kakuzu serai incapable de voir la valeur de cette chose monstrueuse

**Pein** : C'est bien connu pourtant, plus c'est moche, plus c'est cher !

**Konan** : Je dois avouer que tu marque un point.. Finalement ça les vaux bien les millions d'euro. Le seul hic c'est que même sous ton lit ça fera tâche

**Pein** : On a pas d'autres endroits

**Konan** : Elle avait vraiment des gouts de chiottes ta tante

**Pein** : Et oh ça va hein ! Tu peux parler niveau faute de gout toi avec tes cheveux bleus

**Konan** : Et toi avec tes piercings t'es mieux peut être !

**Pein** : Schtroumpf !

**Konan** : Passoir !

**Pein** : Espèce inférieure !

**Konan** : Petite b…

**Tobi** : Vous allez bien sempais ?

**Pein** : _-cache le vase derrière lui-_ A-ah euh.. Oui oui tout va très bien :D

**Konan** : _-se colle à Pein pour cacher le vase-_ On discutait :D

**Tobi** : C'est quoi que vous cachez désespérément dans votre dos Sempai ?

**Pein** : Q-que.. Nan rien, rien du tout

**Konan** : On discutait :D

**Tobi** : ça ressemble trop à un vase Sempai :D

**Pein** : Ah ça.. euh.. C'est Konan qui me l'a offert et on cherche un endroit pour le poser sans que personne le casse

**Konan** : _-fais les gros yeux-_

**Pein** : _-hausse les épaules et chuchote-_ j'avais pas d'autres excuses !

**Konan** : =_=

**Tobi** : Oh il est vraiment moche ton vase Sempai, à mon avis il ira bien dans un coin sombre où personne ne le verra :D

**Konan** : On en a rien à foutre de ton avis Tobi

**Pein** : Quelle bonne idée !

**Plus tard **

**Hidan** : Tu trouve pas Pein bizarre aujourd'hui ?

**Kakuzu** : _-hausse des épaules-_ Non

**Zetsu** : Franchement on est tous bizarres ici

**Zetsu** (l'autre) : Parle pour toi !

**Hidan** : Nan mais je veux dire : plus que d'habitude ?

**Kakuzu/Zetsu** : _-regardent Pein-_ …

**Pein** : _-bouge la tête dans des spasmes-_

**Zetsu** : … Ouais si t'as peut être raison finalement

**Hidan** : Et Konan aussi elle est bizarre

**Kakuzu** : Pas plus que…

**Konan** : _-regard parano dans tous les sens et avance en rasant les murs-_

**Zetsu** : Hey Konan ça va ?

**Konan** : L'Ornithorynque, du latin Ornithorhynchus anatinus, est une espèce de mammifère semi-aquatique endémique de l'est de l'Australie, y compris en Tasmanie. C'est l'une des cinq espèces de l'ordre des monotrèmes, seul ordres chez les mammifères qui pondent des œufs au lieu de donner naissance à des petits vivants !

**Kakuzu** : … Si

**Hidan** : ça veut dire quoi endémique ?

**Zetsu** (l'autre) : Vous croyez qu'ils couchent ensemble ?

**Pein/Konan** : _-outré-_ Non !

**Hidan** : De toute façon Pein il irai mieux avec… _-remarque le regard meurtrier de Pein-_ avec… euh…

**Sasori** : Deidara :D !

**Deidara** : _-lui colle une droite-_

**Hidan** : 'Tain c'est toujours les mêmes qu'on frappe ! C'est dégueulasse ! ça vous arrive de penser aux autres un peu ? Y'en a toujours que pour lui ! Ah elle est bien belle l'Akatsuki d'aujourd'hui on nous fait croire qu'on est tous au même niveau et finalement y'a du favoritisme ! Mais je vois clair dans votre petit jeu mesquin ! Vous voulez me foutre la pression, me rendre jaloux pour que je parte ! MAIS CA NE MARCHERA PAS ! Que Jashin m'en soit témoin ! « Engagez vous » qu'il disait et bah MON C…

**Kakuzu** : _-l'assomme sauvagement et sans aucuns scrupules-_

**Hidan** : _-s'écroule aux anges-_ Gnééééééh :D

**Sasori** : Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

**Zetsu** : Crise de jalousie

**Deidara** : En deux secondes il m'a soulé

**Sasori** : Ah tu ressent exactement la même chose que moi à chaque fois que tu ouvre une de tes foutues bouches

**Deidara** : Quand tu parle ça a un effet soporifique

**Sasori** : Sopo-quoi ?

**Deidara** : Haha ça fait le malin avec son art eternel mais quand il faut aligner deux mots y'a plus personne !

**Kisame** : Dites, vous trouvez pas que quelque chose a changé ici ?

**Konan/Pein** : _-d'une même voix-_ Non !

**Kakuzu** : J'aurai été tenté de répondre non, mais vu dans quelle précipitation le leader a répondu je suppose le contraire

**Itachi** : Hé ce vase il était pas là !

**Pein** : Un vase ? Où un vase ? Tu délire mon pauvre faut arrêter le sharingan HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

**Kakuzu** : Oh le truc hideux derrière Pein ?

**Pein** : Hahahaaaaaa…. Merde

**Sasori** : En effet c'est très moche

**Tobi** : En plus il pu

**Konan** : Ouais bah évidemment si on colle son nez comme un mongole dessus !

**Hidan** : Et si on demandé l'avis de nos deux artistes ?

**Kakuzu** : C'est fou, je comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour toujours avoir des idées pourries

**Deidara** : _-regarde le vase d'un œil professionnel-_ Bah c'est à l'image de Sasori quoi, l'art éternel ça pu

**Sasori** : _-casse le vase-_ A l'image de Deidara, l'art éphémère ça sert à rien :D

**Tobi** : Pas grave de toute façon il était moche :D

**Pein** : _-accroupie par terre en larmes-_ Naaaaaaooooooooooooon !

**Konan** : _-sors un bazooka et explose Sasori-_

**Hidan** : Elle est bien belle l'Akatsuki d'aujourd'hui on nous f…

**Tous** : LA FERME !

**Hidan** : _-va faire pousser des champignons dans un angle de mur-_


	23. Reglement de comptes

**Itachi** : _-assis contre un mur jette des cailloux droits devant lui en soupirant-_ Peiiiiiiiiiiin ! Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

**Pein** : T'as qu'à jouer au scrabble

**Tobi** : Nan Sempai y'a trop de lettres

**Kisame** : Et Itachi sait rien faire à part écrire son prénom

**Itachi** : En plus je tombe jamais sur les bonnes lettres !

**Pein** : Et bah débrouillez vous !

**Konan** : Il faut les comprendre, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est pas partie en mission ?

**Zetsu** : Trop longtemps

**Hidan** : On va finir par perdre la main

**Pein** : _-lève les yeux au ciel-_ Depuis qu'on est soumis au script de l'auteur

**Kakuzu** : Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois l'auteur fait allusion à elle-même subtilement ?

**Deidara** : Elle est narcissique

**Sasori** : Elle est en manque de reconnaissance

**Tobi** : Elle est en manque d'amour

**MunJ'o** : _-traverse incognito la pièce en sautillant avec le drapeau français en guise de cape-_

**Tous** : …

**Itachi** : J'ai trop une bonne idée !

**Pein** : Itachi, la dernière fois que t'as eu une idée tu as foutue le feu au salon

**Itachi** : Je pouvais pas savoir que les feux de camp ne se font que dans la nature moi !

**Kisame** : Une erreur de jeunesse

**Kakuzu** : Ouais bah ça commence à revenir cher l'excuse de la jeunesse maintenant ! Il a quel âge, 21 ans ? Normalement on est un homme accomplie à cet âge là ! Faut pas déconner non plus !

**Kisame** : C'est pas pour prendre sa défense mais il a été gravement traumatisé dans son enfance il a du faire un blocage et voilà il n'a plus grandit depuis..

**Hidan** : Et tu crois que nous sommes pas tous traumatisé ici ? Nous avons tous des blessures secrètes qui ont ruiné notre vie ! Mais chacun d'entre nous cherche désespérément à trouver un sens à sa vie, une raison d'exister _–ton dramatique-_.. C'est pour ça que nous somme tous rentrés dans cette organisation ! Nous sommes toutes des personnes blessées à vif !

**Tobi** : _-essuie une larme-_ C'est trop beau sempai

**Hidan** : Et moi j'aime quand ça fait mal :D

**Tobi** : …

**Kisame** : Ouais mais il a tué toute sa famille

**Sasori** : J'aurai pu en faire autant si je voulais !

**Tobi : **Et est ce que quand Zetsu Sempai il mange de la salade il tue sa famille aussi ?

**Itachi** : On joue à action ou vérité :D ?

**Deidara** : Hors de question !

**Zetsu** _(l'autre)_ : Voyons voir.. J'ai arrêté de jouer à ça depuis que…

**Zetsu** : Depuis que tu bouffais tous les participants !

**Zetsu** _(l'autre)_ : C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un faible pour la chair fraiche

**Itachi** : Mais où est donc passé l'insouciance de votre jeunesse ?

**Pein** : Elle est partie bien loin

**Kisame** : Dans les chiottes peut être

**Itachi** : Vous êtes pas marrants !

**Pein** : En plus c'est le genre de jeu bien compromettant

**Deidara** : Et dégradant

**Sasori** : Han j'y crois pas ils ont la pétoche !

**Pein** : Nous ?

**Deidara** : La pétoche ?

**Sasori** : Parfaitement

**Pein** : Tu m'insulte

**Deidara** : Jaaaamais !

**Konan** : Ou alors ils ont des trucs à cacher

**Deidara** : D-d-d-des trucs à c-c-c-c-…. ? Absolument pas !

**Pein** : Foutaises !

**Tous** : _-regardent Pein et Deidara avec intérêt-_

**Tobi** : Je vous trouve bien sur la défensive Sempai

**Kisame** : Mais c'est que ça devient intéressant tout ça

**Itachi** : Faisons un vote à main levée ! Qui veut jouer à Action ou Vérité ?

**Tous** (sauf Pein et Deidara) : _-lèvent la main-_

**Pein/Deidara **: …

**Itachi** : Bon je vais chercher une bouteille !

**Hidan** : Une bouteille ?

**Itachi** : On se met en rond, on fait tourner la bouteille et celui que le goulot pointe sera celui qui devra commencer :D

**Plus tard**

**Tous** : _-assis en cercle-_

**Itachi** : _-Fais tourner la bouteille qui s'arrête sur Deidara-_ Dei tu commence :D

**Deidara** : Evidemment…

**Sasori** : Action ou vérité ?

**Deidara** : Euuuuh… Action ?

**Sasori** : Huhuhu mets toi à genoux devant moi et dit « Oh maitre Sasori, je reconnais l'erreur et l'audace que j'ai eu de contredire ta vision de l'art qui s'avère être la seule et l'unique » !

**Deidara** : Crève !

**Sasori** : Mmmmmh~ ?

**Deidara** : … _-entre des dents-_ Je reconnais l'erreur et l'audace que j'ai eu de contredire ta vision de l'art qui s'avère être la seule et l'unique _–doucement-_ connerie que j'ai jamais entendu

**Sasori** : _-passe la main dans les cheveux de Deidara-_ C'est un bon petit !

**Deidara** : Tu perd rien pour attendre ! _–fais tourner la bouteille-_ Oh douce vengeance ! Sasori, action ou vérité ?

**Sasori** : _-s'agenouille sous un projecteur de lumière-_ Oh cruel destin pourquoi m'avoir offert un instant de gloire et m'avoir tout enlevé l'instant d'après ! Ô infâme infamie ! Ignoble ignominie ! Horrible horreur… !

**Konan** : Tu te rend compte qu'en plus de parler pour rien, ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens ?

**Sasori** : C'est pour le style Konan, le style, celui que tu n'aura jamais même en essayant de te démarquer avec tes piercings et tes cheveux bleus !

**Kisame** : Touché

**Konan** : Dit donc il a un problème Pinocchio ?

**Sasori** : Tu ose !

**Konan** : Parfaitement, J'OSE ! ça te dérange ?

**Zetsu** : _-plus loin, à Deidara-_ C'est bizarre c'est moins drôle quand il se dispute avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi

**Deidara** : Il faut savoir se séparer du cliché parfois. Et puis en même temps il est en pleine crise d'adolescence alors il va se rebeller contre tout le monde

**Kisame** : Si on fait une étude psychologique, Konan étant la seule femme au sain de l'organisation, elle représente donc une présence maternelle, et le fait de se rebeller contre elle reviendrai à dire que Sasori se rebelle contre l'autorité même !

**Zetsu/Zetsu **_(l'autre)_**/Deidara** : _-regardent Kisame dubitatif- _

**Deidara** : Depuis quand t'es intelligent toi ?

**Zetsu** _(l'autre)_ : ça deviendrai presque effrayant là

**Kisame** : C'est l'auteur, elle culpabilisait de nous faire passer pour des déchets alors elle essaye de nous rendre un peu de crédibilité

**MunJ'o** : _-retraverse la pièce avec un drapeau Français en guise de cape-_ ~

**Tobi** : Notez sempai que dans « crédibilité » il y a le mot débilité !

**Kakuzu** : Et le mot crédit aussi !

**Kisame** : C'est bizarre parce que si tu garde le « c », que tu transforme le « r » en « o », que tu remplace « di » par deux « n », le « b » devient un « a », le « i » un « r », que tu remplace le « l » en « d » et que tu supprime le « ité » et bien ça donne le mot « connard »… mais quel hasard !

**Sasori** : […] Et donc par raisonnement logique, même si le bois brûle il est plus solide et utile que le papier

**Konan** : Je proteste, le papier peut être solide ! Savais tu qu'on ne peut pas déchirer un papier plié plus de 8 fois ?

**Sasori** : Mais a-t-on déjà vu une chaise en papier ?

**Konan** : Tu t'es déjà pris un dictionnaire dans la gueule ? ça peut faire très mal

**Tobi** : ça aurai fait un choc littéraire mouarf mouarf mouarf

**Sasori** : C'est une menace ?

**Konan** : Le papier ça coupe !

**Pein** : _-déguisé en pom pom girl-_ Ouais, va-zy Konan, tu va lui en mettre plein les dents ~ !

**Itachi** : Dites on était pas partie pour jouer à action ou vérité ?

**Sasori** : Je suis obligé de répondre aux attaques !

**Deidara** : Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou bon sang ! Après tout le mieux c'est de poser une bombe et l'affaire est réglée !

**Sasori** : Bon Brigitte ta gueule on t'a pas sonné

**Deidara** : _-lui colle une droite-_ #

**Kakuzu** : Mon dieu on est encore parti dans un débat politique sans aucuns intérêt !

**Itachi** : Il y a comme une ambiance électrique

**Kisame** : J'applaudis ton sens aiguisée de l'observation

**Itachi** : C'est petit ça !

**Edward** _(FMA)_ : Je suis pas petit !

**Raito** _(Death Note)_ : Et moi je suis pas Kira !

**Shizuo** _(Durarara)_ : _-balance un lampadaire-_ Izayaaaaaaaa !

**Alphonse** _(FMA)_ : Allons Nee San personne n'a dit que tu étais petit.. juste que tu n'étais pas très grand

**L** _(Death Note)_ : En revanche je suis sûr à 99, 99999% que Kira ne peut être que toi ! Les preuves sont infaillibles

**Izaya** _(Durarara) : -s'écarte tranquillement de la trajectoire du lampadaire qui embroche Tobi au passage-_

**MunJ'o** : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

_-silence radio-_

**MunJ'o** : C'est quoi ça ? On vous laisse 5 minutes la gestion du scénario et tout le monde vient faire sa vie ! Bandes d'irresponsaux !

**Pein** : On dit pas « irresponsables » plutôt ?

**MunJ'o** : Si peut être, un irresponsaux c'est plusieurs irresponsables !

**Pein** : Mais..

**MunJ'o** : C'est moi l'auteur ici merde ! _–pointe Ed du doigt-_ Toi ! Retourne faire mumuse avec la pierre philosophale ! _–se tourne vers Raito-_ Toi retourne faire tes devoirs et arrête de traumatiser le petit L ! Et toi Shizuo replante le lampadaire où tu l'as trouvé !

**Harry Potter** : C'est ici qu'il y a la pierre philosophale ?

**MunJ'o** : _-Sors une kalachnikov-_ BON ! FINI DE RIGOLER MAINTENANT ! Si ça continue comme ça je vais… je vais…

**Deidara** : Exploser :D ?

**MunJ'o** : _-pars déprimer dans un coin-_

**Kakuzu** : Bravo tu l'as vexé !

**Deidara** : Pour continuer dans un jargon professionnel je l'ai plutôt désamorcée

**MunJ'o** : _-dans son coin-_ hinhinhin hilarant !

**Pein** : C'est une vrai maman pour nous

**Konan** : Même si on dirai un mec, une présence féminine ça fait du bien de temps en temps

**MunJ'o** : Je sais que c'est sensé me faire plaisir mais j'arrive pas à trouver ça gentil =_=

**Itachi** : Et sinon on joue plus à action ou vérité ?

**Zetsu** : Oh j'ai une action pour toi Ita ! Va te pendre !

**Hidan** : Pfff c'est toujours les mêmes qu'on de la chance !


	24. Psychanalise des méchants

**Note **:

**MunJ'o** : C'est officiel, j'ai enfin trouvé du boulot (et oui mes p'tites mimines ne sont pas bonnes qu'à écrire des conneries) ! Pour tous ceux qui rêveraient secrètement me rencontrer je vous donne tous rendez vous à la caisse de Leclerc. Et pour les plus fidèles, ceux qui aimeraient que je leur face passer leur mayo gratos (vive la magouille !), le mot de code supersecretdelamorkitue sera « carotte lunatique des montagnes d'Afrique du Nord » :D

**Gaara** : Dit donc il serai peut être temps d'envisager sérieusement à arrêter de snifer le fond de teint tu crois pas ?

**MunJ'o** : Il serai peut-être temps que tu t'achète enfin une vie tu crois pas ? Comme quoi on peut pas faire comme on veut dans la vie

**Gaara** : Je te hais

**MunJ'o** : Pour revenir à des choses un peu plus sérieuses, devinez qui a eu l'immense honneur de poster la 70 ème review ! _–roulement de tambour-_ Notre très chère Black Cat (allez hop spéciale dédicace au passage) à qui je prierai de bien vouloir monter sur le podium pour recevoir une médaille en chocolat et un bisou de nos sublimes bad boy de l'Akatsuki ! Et on l'applaudit bien fort !

**Itachi** : Est-ce qu'on est obligé ?

**Zetsu** : Est-il possible d'envisager une éventuelle négociation ?

**MunJ'o** : Evidement !

**Zetsu** : Ah =D ?

**MunJ'o** : C'est soit vous faite le bisou bien mérité, soit je vous explose tellement bien que même Dr House il pourra plus rien faire pour sauver vos faces ratées !

**Zetsu** : Elle est dur en affaire

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : On ne peut lutter contre la félonie !

**Tobi** : Sempai tu devais pas faire un discours ?

**Tous** : NAAAAOOOOOON ! TOBI !

**MunJ'o** : SI ! _–déroule un papier qui s'étend jusqu'au bout de la salle-_

**Gaara** : Tout ça O_O ?

**MunJ'o** : Nan ça en fait c'est juste pour faire croire j'ai des choses intéressantes à raconter =D _–raclement de gorge-_ Marci à tous je vous aime ! Olala trop de pression les amis, entre le boulot, les stages sans oublier de satisfaire tous les besoins (intellectuelles s'entend) de touuuuuuus mes fans…

**Gaara** : Pas si nombreux que ça..

**MunJ'o** : Aujourd'hui, à nouveau sur une idée de notre Akatsuki-Fun (qui met un peu trop de temps à ce créer un compte je trouve fu fu fu) une nouvelle histoire de nos supervilain qui font supertropeur dans une situation supertrofun car tous vont enfin voir un PSY ! Même si ça sert à rien car ils sont déjà foutu mais comme dit le très célèbre proverbe : qui ne tente rien à rien !

**Gaara** : C'est bon t'as fini ?

**MunJ'o** : Un dernier truc ! Merci à toi Akatsuki fun, tu me sauve la vie avec tes idées parce qu'en ce moment l'inspiration c'est pas trop ça ! Et puis voyons, soyons modestes diantre ! Mon soit disons tallent n'est rien sans vous ! Et pour ce qui est de canaliser l'Akatsuki ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Ils jouent les dur, mais c'est des vraies lopettes, il suffit juste de gueuler plus fort qu'eux huhuhu

**Akatsuki** : =_=…

**MunJ'o** : N'EST-CE PAS ?

**Akatsuki** : Oui oui 0_0'' !

**MunJ'o** : On dit « oui maitresse » !

**Akatsuki** : OUI MAITRESSE 0_0'' !

**MunJ'o** : Bien maintenant imitez le canard !

**Akatsuki** : …

* * *

**Itachi** : Tu sais, toi, pourquoi le Leader nous a tous fait venir ici ?

**Hidan** : Peut être parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire..

**Tobi** : _-saute sur place- _ça ressemble à une de ces réunions de super méchant pour établir un super plan de la mort qui tue pour conquérir la terre :D !

**Kisame** : C'est toi le con qui rie !

**Tobi** : Hein ?_?

**Zetsu** : Je vois que l'humour de Kisame ne s'arrange pas avec le temps

**Sasori** : Comme Dei :D

**Deidara** : _-l'assomme-_

**Pein** : Arrêtez de faire les imbéciles ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire de très important !

**Hidan** : Je l'avais dit..

**Kakuzu** : On a gagné au loto ?

**Zetsu** : On a plus à manger ?

**Itachi** : On va passer à la télé :D ?

**Kisame** : On va passer au numérique ?

**Sasori** : On va être obligé de brûler mes merveilleux pantins pour nous chauffer tout l'hiver 0_0 ?

**Deidara** : Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour organiser un feu d'artifice ?

**Tobi** : Tu vas enfin acheter le petit chien que Tobi sempai a toujours voulu :D ?

**Pein** : On va aller chez le psy

**Tous** : QUOÂ ?

**Pein** : Y'a pas que « quoi » qui tienne ! Allez mettre vos chaussures !

**Tobi** : Mais sempai…

**Pein** : Et que ça saute !

**Itachi** : Sauter quoi ?

**Kisame** : _-l'assomme et le traine par les oreilles pour aller mettre ses chaussures-_

**MunJ'o** : Hel-looooo~

**Kakuzu** : Quoi ? C'est _elle_ notre psy !

**Pein** : Parce qu'en plus tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ?

**Itachi** : Oppression, ré-vo-lu-tion, nous nous laisseront pas marcher sur les petons ! _–se reçois une basket et tombe à la renverse-_

**MunJ'o** : _-remet sa basket-_ En effet il était vraiment temps que vous consultiez finalement..

**Kisame** : Pourquoi elle tape toujours l'incruste ici ? Elle a pas d'amis ou quoi ?

**Tobi** : Ne dit-on pas, sempai, que les psy sont ceux qui ont le plus besoin d'une thérapie ?

**MunJ'o** : Exactement, j'ai donc toutes les qualifications requises pour ça :D

**Kakuzu** : Est-ce que tu fais une réduction sur les tarifs de groupe ?

**MunJ'o** : Non

**Kakuzu** : Une ristourne de la première visite ou un prix découverte ?

**MunJ'o** : Non !

**Kakuzu** : Même pas un prix de noël ?

**MunJ'o** : NON !

**Hidan** : C'est pas grave Kaku, tu l'aura un jour, tu l'aura !

**MunJ'o : **-va s'installer dans son bureau- A qui l'honneur ?

**Zetsu** : _-entre dans le bureau en trainant des pieds-_

**Kakuzu** : -de la salle d'attente- Et tu fais une réduction pour… ?

**MunJ'o** : TOUJOURS PAS ! _–claque la porte-_ Bon à nous 3 _-s'installe sur sa chaise, croise les jambes et sort un calepin-_ Qui veut commencer ?

**Zetsu** : Je me supporte plus

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Parle pour toi, tu es invivable et trop égocentrique !

**MunJ'o** : _-gribouille sur un calepin en mode pro-_ humhum.. je vois.. un problème de nombrilisme..

**Zetsu** : Il veut toujours tout commander, que tout soit parfait..

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : C'est pas ma faute, il faut toujours passer derrière toi, tu fais n'importe quoi !

**MunJ'o** : Humhum.. En général c'est ceux qui rejettent la faute sur les autres qui ont un problème _–gribouille sur son calepin-_

**Zetsu** : Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit sale bâtard !

**Zetsu **_l'autre_ : Hey il m'a insulté !

**MunJ'o** : Huuum~ _–gribouille toujours-_

**Zetsu** : Et puis il a des gouts culinaires douteux et se prétend Grand Chef !

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Mais c'est toi qui n'a aucun gout et qui ne sais pas apprécier la cuisine à sa juste valeur sinistre bouffon !

**Zetsu** : C'est tu me cherche en plus de ça ! Tu sais pas qui je suis mec, tu m'connais pas, je suis un vrai ouf dans ma tête moi !

**MunJ'o** : Hunhun…..

**Zetsu **_l'autre_ : Et puis t'écris quoi, toi, depuis tout à l'heure sur ton foutue calepin ?

**MunJ'o** : Euh.. quel est ton avis sur la question ?

**Zetsu** : _-arrache le calepin de force-_

**MunJ'o** : Hé !

**Zetsu **_l'autre_: T'étais en train de DESSINER ?

**Zetsu **: _-retourne le calepin-_ Hey c'est pas une caricature de toi ça ?

**Zetsu **_l'autre_ : ça me ressemble pas du tout !

**Zetsu** : Si regarde, le pied il ressemble vach'ment au tien..

**Zetsu **_l'autre_: C'est elle qui dessine comme un pied ouais !

**MunJ'o** : TT_TT

**Zetsu **_l'autre_: Parce que tu crois que nous caricaturer ça va nous réconcilier ?

**Zetsu **: Tu crois que pas nous écouter nous mettra d'accord ?

**Zetsu **_l'autre_: Et bah tu te trompe !

**Zetsu **: Exactement !

**Zetsu **_l'autre_: On est capable de s'entendre !

**Zetsu **: Ouais ! vas y Zetsu ! Te laisse pas faire !

**Zetsu **_l'autre_: On a pas besoin d'une névrosée pour nous faire la morale !

**Zetsu ** : Bien parlé !

**Zetsu **_l'autre_: Viens Zetsu, on se casse ! _–s'en vont en claquant la porte-_

**MunJ'o** : …. _–regarde son calepin-_ … _-regarde la porte-_… _-reregarde son calepin_-… Putain comment je suis trop forte 0_0 on devrai me délivrer un diplôme

**Deidara/Sasori** : _-entrent dans le bureau-_

**MunJ'o** : Ah désolée c'est pas un conseillé matrimonial ici

**Sasori** : Haha hilarant !

**Deidara** : Mort de rire !

**Sasori** : Si ça pouvait ne pas être qu'une expression..

**MunJ'o** : _-s'installe confortablement dans son siège de velours-_ Aaaaaah~ j'adore ce job ! Commençons

**Deidara** : J'ai rien à dire

**Sasori** : Moi non plus

**MunJ'o** : … Très bien _–note-_ « refus d'une aide extérieur »…

**Sasori** : …

**Deidara** : …

**MunJ'o** : …

**Sasori** : …

**Deidara** : …

**MunJ'o** : …

5min plus tard

**Sasori** : …

**Deidara** : …

**MunJ'o** : …

**Sasori** : …

**Deidara** : …

**MunJ'o** : …

**Sasori** : …

**Deidara** : …

**MunJ'o** : … Toujours pas ?

**Sasori** : Nop

**Deidara** : Non

**MunJ'o** : Bon ok je me lance alors. Je sais ce qui va pas dans votre couple

**Deidara** : _-s'étouffe avec un chewing gum- _

**Sasori** : N-n-n-n-n-n-notre couple 0_0 ?

**MunJ'o** : Oh c'est bon il serai peut être temps d'assumer maintenant non ? Tout le monde le sait !

**Deidara** : _-continue à agoniser sans que personne ne face attention-_ KEUF KEUF KEUF !

**Sasori** : Tout le monde, tout le monde, qui ça tout le monde ?

**Akatsuki** : _-derrière la porte-_ Nous

**Fan en furie** : _-sous la fenêtre avec des t-shirt SasoDei-_ NOUS !

**MunJ'o** : _-lève la main-_ Et moi

**Sasori** : Il va falloir revoir vos sources, on fait que s'engueuler et on peut pas se blairer même en peinture !

**MunJ'o** : Justement ! C'est une tentative vaine pour dissimuler votre passion au reste du monde, n'assumant pas votre orientation sexuelle alors que vous êtes les prêcheurs, les.. les… les ambassadeurs d'une nouvelle air ! D'une nouvelle époque où l'amour ne sera pas régie par un seul et même model ! Un monde où tous les préjugés tombent et où le mot d'ordre sera « Tolérance » !

**Sasori** : Mon dieu…

**Hidan** : _-à travers la porte-_ JASHIN BORDEL !

**MunJ'o** : _-debout sur sa chaise une main sur le cœur-_ … Et alors nous nous donnerons tous la main et ensemble nous salueront d'un geste fière un seul et même drapeau, celui de la Liberté !

**Deidara** : _-convulse à moitié mort sur le sol toujours sous l'indifférence général-_

**MunJ'o** : […] Je plaint tout ces gens qui, dissimulés dans l'ombre ne peuvent vivre leur amour…

**Sasori** : MunJ'o !

**MunJ'o** : C'est vrai quoi, merde, ils se prennent pour qui tous ces donneurs de leçon !

**Sasori** : MunJ'o !

**MunJ'o** : MOI JE DIS IL FAUT COMMENCER PAR LAVER SON LINGE AVANT DE…

**Sasori** : MUNJ'O !

**MunJ'o** : QUOI ?

**Sasori** : Tu es encore partie dans ton délire

**MunJ'o** : _-se rassoit-_ Hum ouais..

**Sasori** : ça va ?

**MunJ'o** : Oui oui

**Sasori** : Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

**MunJ'o** : S'il te plait

**Sasori** : _–tend un verre-_ Tiens

**MunJ'o** : Merci

**Sasori** : C'est bon ?

**MunJ'o** : Oui, vous pouvez disposer

**Sasori** : _-traine Deidara inerte par les pieds en dehors du bureau-_ Pas trop tôt

**Itachi** : _-entre en regardant Sasori sortir-_

**MunJ'o** : Ouais ! Itachi ! Je vais m'éclater avec toi :D !

**Itachi** : Ah ?

**MunJ'o** : Oui parce que je t'aime pas :D

**Itachi** : …

**MunJ'o** : Et parce que tu sers à rien

**Itachi** : …

**MunJ'o** : Et que t'es moche

**Itachi** : …

**MunJ'o** : Tu vas aller te suicider :D ?

**Itachi** : Non =_=

**MunJ'o** : Merde alors, même si je te fais une ordonnance ?

**Itachi** : Dit donc tu connais pas le serment d'Hippocrate ?

**MunJ'o** : De qui ?

**Itachi** : Celui qui dit que tu dois respecter le patient et ne pas lui porter atteinte de quelques manières que ce soit

**Hidan** : _-derrière la porte-_ Pfffh

**MunJ'o** : On s'en fout ça devait être un hypocrite, et puis il est mort de toute façon !

**Hidan** : Pas comme moi, héhéhé, mister lover youHOU _–fais la danse du ventre-_

**Itachi** : 0_0

**MunJ'o** : 0_0

**Kisame** : C'était prévisible qu'il disjoncte un jour vu ses pratiques religieuses douteuses..

**Kakuzu** : Bon moi j'y vais, plus vite je commence et plus vite je fini

**Pein** : C'est d'une logique imparable…

**MunJ'o** : _-regarde Kakuzu s'installer-_ Tu aime quelque chose dans la vie ?

**Kakuzu** : L'argent.

**MunJ'o** : Hmm, moui, je vois _–note- _ « complexe d'Oedipe ; séduction de la mère »

**Kazuku** : J'aime juste l'argent rien à voir avec ma mère ; en plus techniquement j'ai plusieurs morceaux de plusieurs personnes, alors forcément pour les désirs inconscients c'est possible qu'il y ait des interférences.

**MunJ'o** : Hmh hmh hmh, d'accord _–note- « _résistance, argent comme tentative de séduction »

**Kakuzu** : J'ai besoin d'argent pour m'acheter des outils performants. Je me perfectionne chirurgicalement pour combattre avec plus d'agilité et de technique.

**MunJ'o** : hmh hmh _–note-_ « volonté de puissance exacerbé, née d'un manque d'affection au stade fœtale »

**Kakuzu** : Quel rapport ? Si je perfectionne pas mes techniques de combats je vais me faire tuer !

**MunJ'o** : hmh hmh _–note-_ « délire de persécution et obsession sexuelle »

**Kakuzu** : WTF T'ÉCOUTE CE QUE JE DIS AU MOINS ?

**MunJ'o** : Ah mais tu me parle pas sur ce ton ! Sinon moi je te fous un complexe anal et je te fous à l'asile ! 'spèce d'hérétique thalamotique !

**Kakuzu** : On devrai se cotiser pour te faire enfermer !

**MunJ'o** : Déconne pas j'ai une camisole dans mon tiroir et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

**Kakuzu** : Mais tu n'y pense pas !

**MunJ'o** : Bien sûr que si ! Vengeaaaaaaaance !

**Kakuzu** : Ouais bah moi j'ai.. j'ai.. euh..

**MunJ'o** : Plus rien à dire, allez dégage !

**Kakuzu** : _–sors du bureau en maugréant- _

**Tobi** : C'est au tour de Tobiiiiii~

**MunJ'o** : Trop bien…

**Tobi** :_ -s'asseoit sur la chaise et tourne joyeusement-_

**MunJ'o** : De toute façon je peux pas faire une étude psychologique sur toi puisque pour ça il faudrait que tu ai un cerveau

**Tobi** : Mais Tobi est un bon garçon, et un test de personnalité vous voulez pas sempai ?

**MunJ'o** : Sans façon

**Tobi** : Et un test d'affinité ?

**MunJ'o** : Non plus. Et puis tu m'énerve à parler de toi à la 3 eme personne comme si tu étais plusieurs dans ta tête

**Tobi** : Hé oh ! Le skyzo ici c'est Zetsu Sempai

**Zetsu** : Non, nous partageons le même corps mais je ne suis pas lui, NUANCE

**MunJ'o** : Taisez vous ! Je vous ai déjà analysé tous les deux, pour une deuxième tournée il faut payer !

**Tobi** : Et tu veux pas dominer le monde Sempai ?

**MunJ'o** : Moi ? Jamais !

**Tobi** : Et ton projet de prise de pouvoir de Konoha en devenant Hokage grâce à des élections truquées pour pouvoir falsifier les impôts et envahir le village grâce à une armée de nain de jardin, sans compter de créer un parc d'attraction à ton nom pour..

**MunJ'o** : Bon ÇA IRA MERCI TOBI TU ES EN PARFAITE SANTÈ SORS DE MON CABINET BONNE JOURNÈE AU REVOIR !

**Tous** : …

**MunJ'o** : Quoi ! ça fait partie de ma stratégie politique !

**Konan** : J'ai une idée, on attend qu'elle regarde ailleurs et on se tire en courant

**Pein** : ça me parait être une bonne stratégie en effet

**MunJ'o** : Non avant de partir vous me devez 135€ !

**Kakuzu** : 0_0 CENT TRENTE C…

**MunJ'o** : _-lui coupe la parole-_ Par personne évidemment ! Et le double pour Zetsu..

**Kakuzu** : PAR PERS.. ! _–tombe dans le coma-_

**Pein** : … Tu prend la carte de crédit ?

**Konan** : Comme toujours tu as encore eu une bonne idée Pein

**Pein** : Roh la ferme

**MunJ'o** : Un problème de couple, vous savez plus quoi faire pour remettre un peu de piment dans votre vie ? Vous avez besoin d'aide, vous voulez un rendez vous pour le mois prochain :D ?

* * *

_Un grand merci à Mlle Gygy qui m'a bien aidé pour la fin de cette fic :D ! _  
_MunJ'o et toute son équipe est fière de vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année~_


	25. La question redoutée

Disclamer : Toujours pas n'a moi~

* * *

**Pein** : _-Lis tranquillement sur un siège-_

**Tobi** : _-tire la manche de Pein-_ Sempai.. ?

**Pein** : Hhhm ?

**Tobi** : Sempai je peux te poser une question ?

**Pein** : _-soupire et enlève ses lunettes-_ Vasy Tobi

**Tobi** : _-monte sur les genoux de Pein-_ Je me sens un peu ridicule sempai !

**Pein** : Ma foi tu peux difficilement faire pire que tu ne l'es déjà

**Tobi** : Pardon ?

**Pein** : Nan rien, allez dis moi tout tu commence à peser lourd là

**Tobi** : D'accord.. Sempai.. comment on fait les bébés ?

**Pein** : …..

**Konan** : _-déchire son journal dans un spasme nerveux-_

**Tobi** : Sempai ? Sempai ? Tu répond sempai ?

**Pein** : _-regard désespéré en direction de Konan-_ … euh… demande à Kakuzu j-j-je je dois finir mon livre pour demain j-j'ai une conférence de presse sur l'étude anthropologique des cloportes en milieu hostile !

**Tobi** : Kakuzu Sempaaaaaai ? Comment on fait les bébés ?

**Kakuzu** : Va voir sur internet ! Je suis pas ta mère c'est pas à moi de te dire ça !

**Hidan** : ça va pas ! Tu sais sur quoi il va tomber s'il fait une recherche sur ce truc ? Tu veux salir son esprit pur et innocent potentiellement préposé à être corrompu par le jashinisme pour le servir comme un esclave toute sa vie ? Moi vivant, JA-MAIS !

**Zetsu** : D'façon Kakuzu a supprimé internet parce que ça revenait trop cher !

**Itachi** : Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Et mon twiter ? Et mon facebook.. Oh non ! ET MSN ? Je vais perdre tous mes amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

**Sasori** : Nan mais t'as pas d'amis les gens s'intéressent à toi juste parce que tu es célèbre et méchant

**Pein** : _-raclement de gorge discret-_ Ouais enfin « méchant », il faut le dire vite..

**Sasori** : Mais si tu n'étais pas aussi connu, même pas on se retournerai sur toi dans la rue !

**Itachi** : _-lèvres qui tremblent, yeux larmoyants-_ M-mais…

**Kisame** : Mais si ! ça va aller on t'aime Itachi.. ça va pas de dire ça toi ? Il est hyper sensible !

**Sasori** : En même temps je ne fais qu'affirmer une vérité..

**Kisame** : Certes, néanmoins c'est pas toi qui doit supporter ses dépression chronique après !

**Sasori** : ça doit pas être si insupportable que ça, il faut toujours que tu exagère tout ! Regarde, Deidara lui il est grave comparé à Itachi !

**Kisame** : Quand il est anxieux il fait du somnambulisme et t'étrangle dans ton sommeil

**Sasori** : _-regarde Itachi et s'éloigne de lui-_

**Hidan** : Itachi je peux dormir avec toi =D ?

**Tous** : …

**Tobi** : Pourquoi personne veut répondre à Tobi ?

**Pein** : Hey mais Konan c'est une fille, elle est plus ouverte sur le sujet, demande lui Tobi !

**Konan** : Enfoiré !

**Tobi** : _-yeux scintillants et plein d'espoir-_

**Konan** : Euh.. Et bien tu vois, quand un homme et une femme s'aiment…

**Pein** : Délicate Konan, dé-li-cate !

**Tobi** : _-suspendu aux lèvres de Konan-_ Et et et :D ?

**Konan** : Donc le papa pose une petite graine dans le nombril de la maman, ils attendent 9 mois jusqu'à ce qu'une licorne arc en ciel dépose un berceau devant leur porte et voilà !

**Pein** : C'est un peu trop délicat là en fait..

**Zetsu** : Ouais c'est surtout la mère qui fait un déni de grossesse qui va abandonner sa progéniture à la première porte qu'elle voit ! Mais vous les femmes !

**Deidara** : Et en plus c'est pas une licorne mais une cigogne

**Konan** : C'était une variante poétique sinistre abrutit !

**Kisame : **Trop fleur bleu cette femme..

**Itachi : **Bah ouais, comme ses cheveux haahahahahaaaa.. _–remarque les regards pleins de pitié posé sur lui-_ haha..ha..ha..hum.. il fait beau aujourd'hui non ?

**Kakuzu** : En même temps, un enfant, ça revient cher

**Hidan** : Des fois la cigogne elle picole et les enfants atterrissent dans les congélateurs, et ça fait des baby freez :D !

**Kakuzu** : _-l'assomme-_

**Hidan** : Owiiiiiiiiii

**Deidara** : Bon je vais t'expliquer Tobi ! Les garçons naissent dans des choux et les filles dans les fleurs

**Sasori** : Et Deidara il est né dans un chou fleur !

**Deidara** : Va chier !

**Kisame** : Remarque la théorie de Sasori marche vu que Zetsu est né dans un chou et qu'il y est resté

**Zetsu** : Je l'aurai bien bouffé s'il avait pas une sale gueule de poisson avarié

**Kisame** : Nan mais kestatoi !

**Zetsu** : J'y crois pas l'autre éh ! il me provoque et il vient se plaindre après !

**Kisame** : Zyva sale menthos va !

**Zetsu** : Wesh grosse Sardine qui pue !

**Pein** : ça suffit !

**Kisame** : Mais leader

**Zetsu** : C'est lui qui..

**Pein** : ZETSU, KISAME, AU COIN !

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Moi aussi ? T'ain, pour une fois que j'étais pour rien !

**Pein** : Je démissionne..

**MunJ'o** : Parents démissionnaires :D ? Vous voulez de l'aide ?

**Kakuzu** : T'a déjà eu ta chance dans le chapitre précédent casse toi psy de bas étages !

**Itachi** : Et Kakuzu il est né où alors ?

**Tobi** : Dans une trésorerie ?

**Pein** : Bah vu qu'il est composé de plein de corps différent c'est difficile à dire..

**Kakuzu** : Ah ouais ça se trouve je suis pas moi !

**Pein** : Hein ?

**Kakuzu** : Mais qui dis « je » ?

**Tous** : …

**Kakuzu** : Qui suis-je, où vais-je ? Quelle vieille vais-je encore arnaquer ?

**Konan** : Je me disais que c'était trop beau que Kakuzu parle d'autre chose que le pognon

**Hidan** : C'est le seul être humain capable d'entendre une pièce tomber à l'autre bout de la grotte et dire sa valeur avant qu'elle ne touche le sol

**Pein** : Nan quand même pas, tu me fais marcher !

**Hidan** : Si regarde ! _–jette une pièce très loin-_

**Kakuzu** : 2€ !

**Pein** : Impressionnant !

**Hidan** : Ouais ça m'a surpris aussi la première fois, mais au bout d'un moment c'est lassant

**Tobi** : Sempai, pour avoir des enfants il faut être deux ?

**Pein** : Pourquoi, t'envisage d'en avoir ?

**Itachi** : Vous imaginez la tronche des enfants potentiels de Tobi ?

**Tous** : _-se regardent entre eux et se mordent la lèvre pour ne pas rire-_ …

**Deidara** : Maintenant avec l'avancée scientifique on peut faire un bébé tout seul de toute façon !

**Sasori** : Quand tu dis « on » tu t'inclus dedans ?

**Deidara** : Tu vas vraiment finir par souffrir si tu continue Sasori..

**Hidan** : _-donne un coup de coude amical à Sasori-_ Petit veinard !

**Tobi** : Et si je veux avoir un bébé avec Itachi ?

**Itachi** : HEIN ?

**Pein** : QUOI ?

**Konan** : Oh mon…

**Hidan** : Qu'importe les circonstances, c'est JASHIN !

**Zetsu** : _-toujours au coin-_ Nan mais.. hum.. T'es au courant que les enfants ça se fait entre un homme et une femme ?

**Sasori** : Maintenant avec l'avancée juridique..

**Deidara** : .. dans certains pays les couples homo adoptent !

**Sasori** : Exactement !

**Konan** : Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaitre tous les deux

**Pein** : Vous êtes bien renseigné..

**Deidara** : …

**Sasori** : …

**Deidara** : _-regarde Sasori-_

**Sasori** : _-regarde Deidara-_

**Deidara** : Nan mais.. j'ai un alibi, j'étais au cinéma

**Sasori** : Ouais, et moi au golf !

**Tous** : …

**Pein** : Mais pourquoi j'ai engagé que des tarés ?

**Itachi** : Parce que personne voulait de nous ailleurs :D ?

**Pein** : C'est tes petites présences d'esprit qui nous donne l'espoir que tout n'est pas totalement fini pour toi..

**Kisame** : _-soupire-_ Ou pas..


	26. La gloire des méchants

Note : Vous souhaitez ? Elle l'a fait ! Enfin un chapitre bien long rien que pour vous que j'aime tant :D ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Konan** : Pein c'est plus possible !

**Pein** : De ?

**Konan** : ça ne peut plus durer comme ça !

**Pein** : Quoi ?

**Konan** : Il arrive un moment où il faut dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur !

**Pein** : 0_0

**Konan** : ça fait trop longtemps que j'attend !

**Pein** : Mais.. ?

**Konan** : Aujourd'hui je me décide enfin à t'avouer quelque chose

**Pein** : M'avouer q..?

**Konan** : Je ne peux plus me voiler la face et nous mentir ainsi

**Pein** : ACCOUCHE !

**Konan** : _-attrape Pein par les épaules et plonge son regard dans le sien-_ Pein…

**Pein** : Oui… ?

**Konan** : Itachi falsifie ses rapports de mission…

**Pein** : …

**Konan** : Je sais c'est dur

**Pein** : …

**Konan** : Je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi

**Pein** : …

**Konan** : Le poids de la culpabilité était devenu trop lourd

**Pein** : …

**Konan** : Et l'hippocampe est le seul animal aquatique où c'est le mâle qui donne naissance à ses enfants..

**Pein** : …

**Konan** : MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE BON SANG !

**Hidan** : Où du sang :D ?

**Pein** : J'avoue que tu me prend un peu au dépourvue..

**Konan** : Ah ?

**Pein** : Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça..

**Konan** : Ah bon ?

**Pein** : Je pensais que tu allais.. enfin que nous.. euh.. enfin tu vois on est.. arf laisse tomber

**Konan** : Donc je propose qu'on le licencie économiquement

**Pein** : Tu veux virer Itachi ?

**Konan** : Ouais !

**Pein** : Mais allons Konan, un peu de bon sens, on peut pas le virer, même si on le voulait

**Konan** : Ah oui, sans lui, ça fait écrouler tout le scénario de Kishimoto

**Tobi** : Jolie rime sempai

**Pein** : Il faut toujours une bonne poire pour en prendre plein les dents tu sais !

**Sasori** : C'est ça, c'est toujours moi qui déguste ici !

**Hidan** : Et moi je déguste pas assez, c'est vraiment mal foutue comme organisation, j'aurai mieux fait de m'engager à l'armée au moins j'aurai peut être plus risqué ma vie qu'ici..

**Pein** : La ferme vous deux ! Bon écoute Konan, je vais aller lui parler et trouver une solution d'accord ?

**Konan** : Et si tu trouve pas on fera à ma façon compris ?

**Pein** : Si tu veux..

_**Plus tard**_

**Pein** : On sera plus tranquille ici

**Itachi** : Quelque chose m'échappe Leader, pourquoi on se retrouve tous les deux dans le local à balais ?

**Pein** : Parce que Kakuzu ne voulait pas investir dans une grotte plus grande avec un bureau spécial chef !

**Itachi** : Je savais même pas qu'il y avait un local ici d'ailleurs

**Pein** : On en découvre tous les jours

**Itachi** : Dit donc Leader..

**Pein** : Hum ?

**Itachi** : On est pas bien là, tous les deux entre les balais et les serpillères ? C'est tellement romantique !

**Pein** : _-l'assomme avec un seau-_ Abrutit !

**Hidan** :_ -derrière la porte-_ FAVORITISME !

**Itachi** : Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

**Pein** : _-Tend un papier sous le nez d'Itachi-_ De ça, tes rapports de missions ! Tu as fait seulement deux victimes ce mois ci dont une qui était déjà morte !

**Itachi** : Ouais mais tu sais Leader, poursuivre Sasuke c'est pas de tout repos non plus, ça occupe tout mon temps ! Le fourbe qu'est ce qu'il court vite !

**Pein** : Mais quand même Itachi, deux victimes.. Comment tu veux que je sois un minimum effrayant si je décidais un jour d'envahir Konoha et que je montre vos CV ? On va nous prendre pour des clowns ! Bonjour la crédibilité !

**Itachi** : Oui, enfin depuis quelque temps « crédibilité » c'est pas le mot qui saute à l'esprit quand on nous voit

**Pein** : Pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être intelligent juste pour tu me faire chier ?

**Itachi** : C'est pas moi c'est le script !

**Pein** : Il a bon dos le script ! _–sors et va à l'autre bout de la grotte en râlant-_

**Tous** : _-le regardent passer-_

**Kakuzu** : Ah, le leader est énervé !

**Hidan** : Mais comment tu fais pour savoir ça ?

**Kakuzu** : Le flaire cher ami, ils y a des signent qui trompent pas ! Il est parti s'enfermer bouder dans une chambre qui n'existe pas en tapant des pieds

**Hidan** : …

**Deidara** : Et pourquoi Pein était enfermé avec Itachi dans un placard ?

**Tous** : …

**Konan** : J'en déduis qu'il n'a pas réussi à remotiver Itachi

**Kisame** : Le pauvre, il galère avec son frère et ça empiète sur ses compétences au travail..

**Kakuzu** : On a pourtant appris à ne pas mêler vie de famille et boulot

**Hidan** : C'est pas comme si c'était dur, tu n'as pas de famille Kakuzu

**Kakuzu** : Ce qui est bien dommage..

**Sasori** : OMFG QUOI ? Kakuzu veut une famille ?

**Kisame** : ça fait peuuuuuur

**Kakuzu** : Vous vous rendez pas compte tous les avantages fiscaux qu'il y a dans le mariage !

**Sasori/Kisame** : Ah..

**Deidara** : Ce qui est beau avec Kakuzu c'est qu'avec lui tu peux être sûr que rien n'est intéressé

**Tobi** : Bah si Sempai

**Deidara** : C'était de l'ironie Tobi

**Tobi** : On mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu j'ai contredit mon sempai je suis un horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiible good boy ! _–se frappe la tête contre le mur-_ honte sur moi, honte sur moi, honte sur moi ! Je vais sauter par la fenêêêêêêêêêêêêêtre !

**Zetsu** : Dommage qu'on habite au rez de chaussez

**Konan** : C'était quoi ça ?

**Deidara** : Tobi qui a fait une crise de conscience, il a compris qu'il servait à rien et il a décidé de sauver la planète en sacrifiant sa misérable vie

**Hidan** : Moi aussi je veux sauver la planète en sacrifiant ma vie :D

**Deidara** : Mais rien ne t'en empêche Hidan ! Allez ! Va sauver le monde !

**Kakuzu** : Tu vas pas te débarrasser de lui comme ça, il est immortel rappel toi, ça fait 12 ans que je me le traine comme un boulet à ma cheville

**Deidara** : Ah ouais mince..

**Hidan** : Alors ça.. C'est vraiment cruel de se moquer du malheur des autres !

**Deidara** : Et toi Sasori ça te dit pas non plus de sauver le monde en te suicidant :D ?

**Sasori** : Ma perte plongerai le monde dans le chaos

**Deidara** : Oh l'autre éh ! Comment il se la pète !

**Konan** : Bon allez, fini de rire, tout le monde en voiture !

**Tous** : Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

**Zetsu** : On va aller voir le monde extérieur ?

**Zetsu** l'autre : Avec des vrais êtres humains qui se mange ?

**Itachi** : On va vraiment sortir hors de notre grotte O_O ?

**Kisame** : J'ai peur !

**Konan** : De toute façon Kisame si on t'écoute t'as tout le temps peur

**Kisame** : Faux !

**Tobi** : Dites sempai, il ressemble à quoi le monde extérieur ?

**Itachi** : Est-ce que c'est vrai que les gens sont des machines qui carburent au café et qui te remarque même pas dans la rue ?

**Tobi** : Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'ils sourient jamais ?

**Itachi** : Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'ils ont des grandes dents et que si tu leur parle ils te mordent et te filent la rage ?

**Tobi** : Et est ce que c'est vrai qu'ils nous ressemble mais qu'en fait quand il fait nuit ils se transforment en zombie ?

**Pein** : Mais qui est ce qui vous a raconté ça ?

**Deidara** : _-lève les yeux au ciel en sifflotant mine de rien-_

_**Encore plus tard –ils ont beaucoup de temps à perdre-**_

**Pein** : _-boude-_

**Hidan** : Rappelez moi pourquoi on va dans une fête foraine déjà ?

**Konan** : _-au volant d'une voiture-_ C'est comme çaaaaaa~

**Sasori** : En fait je suis sûr que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle cherchait une excuse pour pouvoir y aller !

**Itachi** : Et pourquoi Pein boude ?

**Kakuzu** : Il est blessé dans sa fierté masculine

**Kisame** : Mais z'encore ?

**Konan** : Parce que c'est un macho qui supporte pas qu'une femme conduise

**Pein** : Deux choses ! Premièrement, femme au volant accident, deuxièmement JE suis le leader donc c'est MOI qui devrai être derrière le volant !

**Hidan** : C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette, on a tiré au sort et c'est tombé sur Konan

**Konan** : _-se retourne pour regarder le reste de l'Akatsuki-_ Notez qu'il ne remet pas en doute le fait qu'il est macho

**Kakuzu** : KONAN LA ROUTE ! La réparation d'une voiture ça coute la peau du c..

**Kisame** : Allons Pein, derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme

**Itachi** : _-regarde derrière lui-_ Leader ! Derrière moi y'a Deidara..

**Sasori** : _-étouffe un rire-_ C'est ce qu'on disait..

**Pein** : C'est une expression sinistre abrutit !

**Itachi** : Je veux changer de place !

**Pein** : Tu restera à ta place ! On est sur l'autoroute et on va pas s'arrêter pour toi !

**Tobi** : Mais Sempai, Tobi a envie de faire pipi

**Itachi** : Et moi je veux changer de place

**Tobi** : Faire pipi

**Itachi** : Changer de place

**Tobi** : Pipi

**Itachi** : De place !

**Tobi** : Pipiiii !

**Itachi** : Plaaaaace !

**Hidan** : On est presque arrivé ?

**Kisame** : Pein, Kakuzu arrête pas de fouiller dans mes poches !

**Kakuzu** : C'est pas vrai !

**Pein** : _-se retourne et balance des cacahouètes sur tout le monde-_ LA FERME ! Comme si c'était pas assez chiant comme ça pour que vous vous y mettiez tous ! Vous êtes insortable ! _–se retourne vers Konan-_ Et toi aussi quelle idée tu as eu ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'à chaque fois qu'on quitte la grotte ils sont intenables !

**Kisame** : C'est pour évacuer le stress

**Sasori** : Tu veux savoir comment je l'évacue mon stress à moi sale couillon ?

**Deidara** : Mais quelle violence dans le petit monde des bisounours !

**Sasori** : Je suis claustrophobe ! Alors ça me rend vulgaire ! Et puis je te merde sale travelo !

**Deidara** : Pein t'as vu comment il me parle Pinocchio ! Il veut mourir !

**Hidan** : Moi aussi mais j'y arrive pas TT_TT

**Tobi** : Et comment tu faisais quand tu étais dans Hiruko si tu es claustrophobe Sasori sempai ?

**Sasori** : Euh..

**Deidara** : 1-0 pour Tobi ! Tobi je t'aime :D !

**Tobi** : Tobi t'aime aussi sempai, tu me fais un bisou :D ?

**Deidara** : Au secours TT_TT !

**Konan** : C'est une tentative pour remotiver les troupes et améliorer leur dévouement au sain de l'organisation ainsi que leurs performances !

**Pein** : Gnéh ?

**Konan** : Il y a un vieux proverbe de ma grand-mère qui disait « avant de s'attaquer aux lions le dompteur dressait des chatons »

**Pein** : Elle disait ça quand elle était shootée à la morfine avant de mourir ?

**Kisame** : Et donc ?

**Konan** : Donc pour vous c'est pareil les petits loups, avant de s'attaquer à des gros ninja surentrainés qui mettent le devoir avant leur propre vie et qui sont prêt à tout pour nous exterminer de toutes façons que ce soit, on va s'attaquer à des enfants innocents et vulnérables histoire de reprendre un peu confiance en nous !

**Hidan** : OUAIIIIIS :D

**Pein** : Effrayant..

**Kakuzu** : Cette femme est machiavélique

**Konan** : Nous somme arrivé :D

**Kisame** : Je vous attend dans la voiture :D

**Konan** : Non tu viens aussi ! On va se disperser en groupe et on se donne rendez vous ici dans 3h pour faire un compte rendu de nos exploits. Je m'occuperai personnellement d'Itachi

**Kisame** : Et moi ?

**Konan** : T'as qu'à aller avec Pein

**Pein** : F'chier

**Team Konan/Itachi**

**Konan** : Bon tu vois le petit garçon là bas avec sa barbe à papa ?

**Itachi** : Oui ?

**Konan** : Et bah tu vas lui voler sa barbe à papa

**Itachi** : Mais c'est méchant !

**Konan** : Justement !

**Itachi** : Et je lui dis quoi ?

**Konan** : « Excuse moi est ce que je peux t'emprunter ta barbe à papa ? Je compte pas te la rendre désolé » et surtout n'oublie pas de dire s'il te plait et merci !

**Itachi** : D'accord !

**Konan** : _-l'assomme-_ Nan abrutit ! Tu vas et tu te sers !

**Itachi** : ça fait mal !

**Konan** : C'est pour ton bien !

**Itachi** : J'ose pas y aller

**Konan** : Si !

**Itachi** : Imagine il me trouve moche le petit é_è

**Konan** : On s'en tape !

**Itachi** : Et en plus y'a sa maman et elle va m'engueuler !

**Konan** : Soit un homme ! Lance toi !

**Itachi** : Mais Konan c'est trop dur ! Tiens tu veux pas qu'on face un tour de manège histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et de réfléchir un peu sur …?

**Konan** : Ecoute moi bien Itachi, si tu vas pas voler cette barbe à papa je peux t'assurer que je vais te faire tellement mal qu'on arrivera même plus à te reconnaitre

**Itachi** : Tu y tiens à ta barbe à papa

**Konan** : Oui !

**Itachi** : Mais tu peux l'acheter pour trois fois rien au vendeur derrière toi !

**Konan** : Itachi !

**Itachi** : Bon ça va j'y vais.. _–va vers l'enfant qui lui fait une prise de catch avant de repartir en sautillant vers sa maman sa barbe à papa toujours en main-_

**Konan** : …

**Itachi** : _-reviens vaincu en boitant-_ Si Kisame te demande tu lui dira qu'ils étaient 100, armés jusqu'aux dents et que j'avais les yeux bandés d'accord ?

**Konan** : D'accord..

**Team Hidan/Kakuzu**

**Hidan** : Oh regarde Kakuzu ! Une diseuse de bonnes aventures :D !

**Kakuzu** : Des escrocs ouais !

**Hidan** : Tu veux pas essayer par simple curiosité ?

**Kakuzu** : ça m'étonne que tu me propose ça

**Hidan** : Ah bon ?

**Kakuzu** : Fanatique comme tu es, les diseurs de bonnes aventures ne sont pas une insulte à ta religion où Jashin est le seul maitre du destin de chacun ?

**Hidan** : … Mais Kakuzuuuuu je veux essayeeeeeeeer !

**Kakuzu** : Bon tu fais comme tu veux, moi je vais faire un tour

**Hidan** : Ouais :D ! _–entre dans la charrette-_

**Femme** : Entre pitit eucalyptus !

**Hidan** : MunJ'o ?

**Femme** : _-s'étouffe-_ Keuf keuf ! Nan ci né pas moi !

**Hidan** : …

**MunJ'o** : Bon d'accord ci moi mais tou le dis à personne !

**Hidan** : Tu peux prédire l'avenir ?

**MunJ'o** : Si, mais d'abord il faut que tou donne 130€ !

**Hidan** : Cool je les ai !

**MunJ'o** : _-se concentre sur sa boule de cristal-_ Oouuuh ji vois.. ji vois qué..

**Hidan** : Que je vais remonter dans l'estime de Pein :D ?

**MunJ'o** : Oui ! Oui c'est ça ! Un grand avenir si si ! _–plisse les yeux-_ Et tou aura ce que tou à toujours désiré..

**Hidan** : Le pouvoir de Jashin me sera transféré ? Et je deviendrai la voix de mon dieu, je serai l'élu ?

**MunJ'o** : Exactement ! Et oune projet va se réaliser

**Hidan** : Je vais connaitre une mort dans une fin atroce, longue et douloureuse ? :D

**MunJ'o** : Mah ! J'y vois plous rien ! Tout deviens flou ! Je voyais oune chose souper intéressante

**Hidan** : Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?

**MunJ'o** : Pour 50€ dé plous la connexion wifi avec oune monde parallèle sera rétabli :D

**Hidan** : _-tend 50€-_ Voilà ! Et là tu vois quoi !

**MunJ'o** : Tou va faire oune rencontre qui va changer ta vie

**Hidan** : Je vais rencontrer une femme :D ?

**MunJ'o** : Non ça sera oune animal à 3 pattes qui te chantera la marseillaise en dansant des claquettes !

**Hidan** : Ouaaaah !

**MunJ'o** : Tou verra plous jamais le monde pareil après !

**Hidan** : Tu m'étonne !

**MunJ'o** : J'y vois oussi une dépense importante très prochainement !

**Hidan** : Ah ?

**MunJ'o** : Oui tou va me filler 300 balles pour connaitre le tirage dou prochain loto !

**Hidan** : _-tend 300€-_ Mais quel talent !

**MunJ'o** : Ji vais te les écrire sur une feuille, mais tou le montrera à personne !

**Hidan** : D'accord !

**MunJ'o** : Maintenant tou peu partir jeune scarabée, je te souhaite un bon voyage dans la vie !

**Hidan** : Merci au revoir :D

**MunJ'o** : Ci ça ci ça jeune couillon :D ! –fais au revoir avec un mouchoir-

**Kakuzu** : _-acoudé en mode sexy contre la charrette regarde Hidan descendre gaiement-_ Alors ?

**Hidan** : Fabuleux ! Elle a vu plein de chose pour presque rien !

**Kakuzu** : Combien ?

**Hidan** : A peine 500€ :D !

**Kakuzu** : QUOAAAAAAAAAAAA ? INCONSCIENT ! 500 balles mais tu veux me tuer ! Et elle t'as dit quoi pour ce prix là !

**Hidan** : Maiiiiiiiis t'enflamme pas Kakuzu ! C'était un bon investissement, mais pour ce prix là, j'ai eu les résultats du loto ! Regarde ils sont là ! _–tend le papier-_

**Kakuzu** : _-prend rageusement le papier et l'ouvre-_ ….. Moi aussi je peux prédire ton avenir Hidan

**Hidan** : Ah ouais 0_0 ?

**Kakuzu** : Oui, tu vas te faire démolir la tronche par moi

**Hidan** : …

**Kakuzu** : Je te laisse 3 secondes d'avance pour t'enfuir !

**Team Deidara/Sasori**

**Deidara** : Le chamboule tout !

**Sasori** : C'est un jeu de barbare !

**Deidara** : Et bah ça sera le chamboule tout quand même !

**Sasori** : De toute façon dès qu'il s'agit de détruire t'es partant !

**Deidara** : Parfaitement !

**Forain** : _-s'impatiente-_ Bon alors vous les prenez les ticket ou pas ?

**Deidara** : Oui !

**Sasori** : _-en même temps-_ Non !

**Deidara** : Si !

**Sasori** : Non !

**Deidara** : Si !

**Sasori** : Non !

**Deidara** : Si !

**Sasori** : De toute façon c'est moi qui ai les sous !

**Deidara** : _-envoie un explosif sur Sasori qui esquive au dernier moment-_

**Sasori** : Ah bah bravo ! T'as explosé le stand..

**Deidara** : _-regarde impuissant le cratère où était le forain-_ …

**Sasori** : … On va jouer aux auto tamponneuses ?

**Deidara** : Ouais..

_Peu de temps après_

**Deidara** : Je veux la bleue !

**Sasori** : Non c'est moi !

**Deidara** : Je l'ai dit le premier !

**Sasori** : C'est pas vrai je l'ai vu avant !

**Deidara** : Elle est pour moi !

**Sasori** : Non pour moi !

**Deidara** : J'ai dit moi !

**Sasori** : Non ça sera moi !

**Deidara** : Je te dis que..

**Forain** : Vous avez qu'à monter à deux dedans si ça peut arranger tout le monde vous savez

**Sasori** : Nan mais de quoi je me mêle vous ?

**Deidara** : Ouais d'abord ! On est des méchants nous, des vrais ! Toi tu n'es qu'un misérable forain qu'a raté sa vie !

**Forain** : _-se relève et domine de toute sa hauteur Sasori et Deidara-_ Je crois que j'ai mal entendu

**Deidara** : Heu t'as entendu quelque chose Saso :D ?

**Sasori** : Non et toi Dei :D ?

**Deidara** : Pas du tout :D et si on partageait la voiture bleue :D ?

**Sasori** : Mais quelle bonne idée :D !

**Team Zetsu/Tobi**

**Tobi** : _-chuchote-_ Zetsu Sempai j'ai pas compris pourquoi..

**Zetsu** : Sssshhht ! Quelqu'un arrive

**Tobi** : Oui mais sempai, pourquoi se cacher dans le train fantôme ? Tobi a peur !

**Zetsu** l'autre : C'est une stratégie pour se débarrasser de toi :D !

**Tobi** : HEIN ?

**Zetsu** : Vous pouvez pas vous taire ? Quelqu'un arrive !

**Tobi** : Tobi comprend toujours pas

**Zetsu** l'autre : On se fait passer pour des figurines du décor et dès qu'un enfant approche sans aucunes méfiance on le bouffe !

**Tobi** : Mais Sempai, Tobi mange pas des enfants

**Zetsu** l'autre : T'as tord, c'est délicieux

**Zetsu** : La ferme ! On va nous entendre

**Tobi** : Mais c'est immonde !

**Zetsu** l'autre : Mais non on se nourri comme on peu non ? C'est pas avec ce que tu nous cuisine que..

**Zetsu** : _-se met la main sur la bouche-_ Hmmph

**Tobi** : Dit donc sempai, t'as quoi contre ma nourriture è_é ? Tu sais que Tobi cuisine avec amour tous vos plats !

**Zetsu** : On sait Tobi !

**Zetsu** l'autre : J'aimerai bien voir la gueule de tes plats que tu fais sans amour..

**Tobi** : Tobi fait aussi le repassage et la vaisselle parce que Tobi is a good boy ! Mais si vous êtes pas content sempai, Tobi peut arrêter, mais il faudra pas faire appel a Tobi si vous savez pas comment ça marche après !

**Zetsu** : C'est pas ce qu' il voulait dire..

**Tobi** : Tobi est traité comme une bonniche ! Tobi en a marre !

**Zetsu** l'autre : C'est bien le moment pour une scène de ménage tient !

**Tobi** : Tobi va faire grève ! Vous allez vous débrouiller sans lui !

**Zetsu** : Bien joué Zetsu, t'as fâché Tobi ! Le leader va nous maudire !

**Tobi** : Et puis d'abord le Leader c'est pas le vrai leader ! C'est moi le chef ! Bande d'ingrats !

**Zetsu** : C'est ça

**Tobi** : En plus vous aurez bien les morts parce que ce soir Tobi avait prévu une soirée à thème spécial plats fruits de mer mais Tobi fera RIEN ! Voilà ! Sens toi roulé !

**Enfant** : Maman regarde un clown qui parle à un géranium :D ! Avant les trains fantômes faisaient plus peur que ça !

**Zetsu** : ….

**Team Kisame/Pein**

**Pein** : _-râle assis sur un banc-_

**Kisame** : Pein Pein Pein ! Regarde une pêche aux canards ! Pein en plus tu gagne des poissons ! Je peux jouer s'il te plait dis oui dis oui dis ouiiiiii

**Pein** : Je hais ma vie..

**Tête d'Hidan** : _- passe devant Pein en volant-_ Youhouuuuuuuuu~ :D

**Kakuzu** : _-criant au loin-_ ET C'EST PAS FINI MISERABLE CONSOMMATEUR DE MON ARGENT !


	27. Shukaku, Kyubi et Columbidae

**Kisame** : C'est pas pour dire Pein, mais on s'ennui un peu trop en ce moment..

**Pein** : Je sais, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai prévu quelque chose

**Hidan** : On va enfin zigouiller des gens :D ?

**Pein** : Pas tout à fait..

**Hidan** : Ah.. _–déçu-_

**Kisame** : Alors c'est quoi qu'on fait si on zigouille pas des gens ?

**Kakuzu** : « C'est quoi qu'on » n'est pas français, tu aurai du dire..

**Pein** : C'est atelier découpage

**Konan** : Ouaiiiiiiis ! On va faire de l'origami ? :D

**Hidan** : De l'origami sur des gens :D ? Genre on les plis jusqu'à ce que les os craquent pour tester leurs limites gnihihihihi _–petit rire sadique étouffé-_

**Kakuzu** : _-s'éloigne discrètement d'Hidan-_

**Pein** : Grace à un plan super élaboré, j'ai réussi à attirer dans mes filets…le Shukaku !

**Konan** : Hein ?

**Zetsu**: Sérieux ?

**Kisame** : Pour de vrai O_O ?

**Kakuzu** : Mais comment t'as fait ?

**Hidan** : C'est lui qu'on va découper :D ?

**Pein** : Bon en fait je l'ai pas encore capturé, mais j'ai une feinte pour..

**Konan** : Ah je me disais aussi.. _–retourne à ses occupations-_

**Zetsu** : C'était bien prétentieux de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué _–repars dans son coin-_

**Zetsu** l'autre : Surtout que l'ours c'est dégueulasse

**Kisame** : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des devoirs moi _–s'en va-_

**Hidan** : Et moi j'ai.. euh.. j'ai des lézards à disséquer

**Pein** : Hidan attend !

**Hidan** : Hmm ?

**Pein** : _-passe son bras autour du cou d'Hidan-_ T'aimerai disséquer des gens pas vrai ?

**Hidan** : Ouaiiiiis !

**Pein** :_ -voix suave-_ Tu aimerai qu'il y ai beaucoup de sang

**Hidan** : Ouais ouais ouais ! _–approuve frénétiquement de la tête comme un mongole-_

**Pein** : _-se rapproche d'Hidan-_ Tu voudrai entendre des cris d'abominable souffrance raisonner contre les murs n'est ce pas ?

**Hidan** : Ouais ouais ouais ouais ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis _–bave-_

**Pein** : _-voix mielleuse et basse-_ Tu peux avoir tout ça tu sais..

**Hidan** : _-yeux pétillants-_ C'est vrai ?

**Pein** : Bien sûr, il suffit juste de m'aider à capturer le Shukaku pour me rendre un peu de crédibilité auprès de tous, le disséquer et voir ce qu'il y a dedans et signer cette décharge qui dit que je néglige toutes responsabilités en cas d'accidents :D

**Hidan** : J'accepte ! _–signe la décharge-_ Bon tu as un plan ?

**Pein** : Evidemment, un plan diabolique, démoniaque, effroyablement simple et efficace ! On va envoyer un courrier à Gaara en se faisant passer pour une équipe de relooking et on le fait venir jusque dans la grotte, là on l'assomme, on l'attache à une table et on le dissèque ! Nan mieux ! On envoie le même courrier à Naruto pour que ça paraisse moins louche !

**Hidan** : Effectivement dans la description de ton plan l'adjectif qui lui correspond le plus dans ceux que tu as donné c'est « simple »

**Pein** : En fait c'était une idée de Konan !

**Hidan** : C'est ça.. Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que le Kage de Suna se déplacera tout seul jusque dans un bled paumé au milieu des vaches pour faire un relooking ?

**Pein** : Parce que les prix seront attrayants ! On lui fera croire qu'il aura une réduction spéciale K ! Jeu de mot je t'explique, K.. kage.. t'as saisi le calembour ?

**Kakuzu** : _-au loin-_ Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais la réduction est toujours un bon argument !

**Hidan** : Jashin ! En plus d'être doté d'un humour incroyablement nul, ton plan est à chier !

**Pein** : De toute façon t'as signé un contrat et t'es obligé de me suivre !

**Hidan** :Tssssk

Plus tard

**Naruto** : _-devant la grotte de l'Akatsuki-_ Gaara O_O ?

**Gaara** : Naruto O_O ?

**Sasuke** : _-sors de derrière un buisson-_ Sasuke :D !

**Itachi** : _-sors la tête d'une fenêtre dissimulée dans les cailloux de la grotte-_ POULE ! _–tire avec une mitraillette dans le buisson-_

**Gaara** : …

**Naruto** : …

**Gaara** : Etrange voisinage..

**Naruto** : M'en parle pas Dattebayo

**Gaara** : Et pourquoi t'es là toi ?

**Naruto** : Et bah pour le relooking gratuit, pour mettre encore plus en valeur ce corps d'apollon parfait qui a tant de succès auprès des filles Dattebayo !

_(__**MunJ'o**__ : -s'excite toute seule- OU PAS !)_

**Naruto** : Et toi ?

**Gaara** : Euh…. Pareil

**Hidan** : _-déguisée en esthéticienne avec une voix fluette-_ Wouhouuuu messieuuuuuux ! C'est pour le relookiiiiiiiing ?

**Gaara/Naruto** : Oui ?

**Hidan** : Si vous voulez bien me suivreeee~

**Gaara** : à mon avis on devrai pas faire confiance à un travestie pour nous relooker..

**Naruto** : Allons Gaara, ils sont tous gays dans ce métier un peu de tolérance Dattebayo

**Hidan** : Et puis je ne suis pas gay ! On a juste pas assez de moyen pour faire un vrai costume de fille !

**Kakuzu** : _-au loin-_ Trop cher !

**Gaara** : Chacun ses problèmes vous savez..

**Hidan** : _-ouvre rageusement une porte-_ Si vous voulez bien entrer on va s'occuper de vous

**Gaara** : Mais il fait tout noir dans cette pièce

**Hidan** : Oui l'interrupteur est tout au bout de la pièce, là où il fait bien sombre et où il n'y a aucuns témoins

**Naruto** : C'est ça vous nous prenez pour des abrutis en plus Dattebayo ?

**Hidan** : _-commence à paniquer-_ D-des abrutis ?

**Naruto** : Ouais, vous croyez qu'on vois pas clair dans votre jeu Dattebayo ?

**Gaara** : Bah non justement y'a pas de lumière

**Naruto** : Gaara arrête de casser mes effets Dattebayo !

**Hidan** : _-en sueur-_ Q-q-q-q-q-quel jeu ?

**Naruto** : Je sais tout !

**Hidan** : _-à moitié mort-_ TOUT ? O_O

**Naruto** : Vous osez pas nous dire que vous payez pas vos facture d'électricité c'est pour ça que y'a pas de lumière Dattebayo :D

**Hidan** : … Ouais voilà _–voix du mauvais acteur-_ Mon dieu, je suis percé à jour ! Bon allez je vous laisse j'ai du lait sur le feu, salut ! _–les enfermes-_

**Gaara** : _-dans le noir-_ Naruto ?

**Naruto** : Hmmm ?

**Gaara** : Cette histoire me semble louche

**Naruto** : Je trouve pas moi Dattebayo

**Gaara** : Tu trouve pas ça étrange ? Nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir reçu une invitation de relooking, comme par hasard les deux seules personne qui possèdent un démon, on arrive devant une grotte qui ressemble étrangement à celle de l'Akatsuki, un travelo nous invite à rentrer dans une pièce sombre et sans lumière avant de nous enfermer pour aller surveiller du lait sur le feu à 3h de l'aprém, ça te choc pas toi ?

**Naruto** : Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'en fait nous sommes les deux personnages les moins stylés de la série et que c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve tous les deux dans une pièces sombre pour un relooking Dattebayo O_O ? Tu crois que c'est un message subliminal Dattebayo ? TU CROIS QU'ONT VA NOUS ASSASSINER AVEC DU LAIT CHAUD ? Omfg Gaara je veux pas mourir à cause du lait !

**Gaara** : Non.. Je crois que nous sommes tombés dans un piège et qu'on en veut après nos démons ! Je pense même que c'est Pein l'auteur de ce complot démoniaque, et qu'il veut capturer tous les démons pour acquérir un pouvoir suprême et ainsi dominer le monde !

**Naruto** : … Gaara, tu pense trop

**Gaara** : Quoi ? Y'a que moi qui trouve ça louche ?

**Naruto** : En même temps dans les fic de MunJ'o c'est si un truc normal qui se passe qui serai effrayant dattebayo

**Gaara** : Qu'est ce que tu peux être naïf !

**Naruto** : Et toi qu'est ce que tu peux être parano

**Deidara** : _-ouvre la porte sauvagement-_ Il avait raison l'enfoiré ! Il a capturer le Shukaku et le Kyûbi en un seul coup !

**Sasori** : Même toi t'as pas réussi à faire ça !

**Kisame** : Est-il utile de rappeler la défaite cuisante de Deidara dans l'histoire originale ?

**Deidara** : Non ! Les gens ne veulent pas être spoiler !

**Sasori** : Si si, et tu te rappel de la fois où tu t'es fais démolir ? Par Sasuke en plus !

**Naruto** : Han la honte !

**Gaara** : Tu peux parler toi

**Naruto** : C'est pas pareil !

**Deidara** : Mais.. !

**Sasori** : Le pire c'est qu'il était persuadé d'avoir eue une fin glorieuse ce bouffon

**Gaara** : Tout ça pour rien en plus

**Deidara** : Sasuke c'est un parasite ! Tu t'en débarrasse jamais ! Comme les cafards !

**Sasori** : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi !

**Deidara** : Comme Sasori :D

**Sasori** : Va chier !

**Kakuzu** : _-arrive avec des lunettes-_ En plus il est dit dans capitaine Naruto que tu voue une haine féroce envers Itachi

**Deidara** : Je vois pas le rapport !

**MunJ'o** : Sans déc ? Il faut absolument que je face un ItaDei :D ! Tu verra il y en aura un de rapport gnihihiiiiihiiihiiii

**Gaara** : _-l'assomme-_

**Naruto** : Ouais ça serai un couple explosif

**MunJ'o** : J'avoue ! Un truc de maso genre je te hais mais je t'aime ou un truc dans le genre !

**Naruto** : Tu peux même faire un vio..

**Hidan** : Voilà ! C'est toujours les mêmes qui..

**Kakuzu** : _-assomme Hidan derrière la tête-_ On s'en fou !

**MunJ'o** : Naruto ! Allons écrire un scénario :D !

**Pein** : Hé ! On discute pas avec MES cobayes !

**Deidara** : Genre ! L'autre il les capture et ça y'est c'est les siens

**Sasori** : Radin !

**Kisame** : On avait dit que les otages étaient à tout le monde !

**Pein** : Et bah la donne à changé !

**Kisame** : Awé ?

**Pein** : Parfaitement !

**Kisame** : Et depuis quand MOSIEUR le leader ?

**Hidan** : _-tout bas-_ à l'humour vaseux en plus..

**Pein** : Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! Je vois pas pourquoi JE me tuerai à les capturer pour que VOUS vous amusiez avec !

**Kisame** : Je sais pas, peut être parce que c'est toi le chef et que c'est ton rôle ?

**Hidan** : Surtout qu'en dehors du fait que tu ai envoyé des invitations à un relooking tu as pas fait grand-chose, ils sont venu se livrer à nous tout seul comme des grands ces couillons

**Gaara** : …

**Konan** : Allons les enfants, nous sommes comme une grande famille, peace and love. On se partage tout entre nous

**Kakuzu** : Quand tu dis tout, c'est même les comptes en banques ? Même les illégaux à l'étranger ?

**Hidan** : Même tes sous vêtements :D ?

**Konan** _: -l'assomme- _

**Hidan** : _-en ramassant ses dents-_ Fe prend fa pour un non catfégorique

**Gaara** : Bon c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais est ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?

**Tous** : _-regardent Gaara et Naruto dubitatif_- …

**Gaara **: …

**Naruto** : _-sourire débile-_

**Tous** : ...

**Gaara** : …

**Naruto** : _-sourire débile-_

**Tous** : …

**Gaara** : …

**Zetsu** : Et si on les mangeait ?

**Gaara** : QUOI ?

**Naruto** : _-tilt-_ Ouaiiiiiiis ! Mangeeeeeeeer :D !

**Gaara** : Mais c'est nous qu'ils veulent manger abrutit !

**Naruto** : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis.. euh.. Non mangez Gaara il est plus comestible que moi

**Gaara** : Hé !

**Konan** : Au moins il est ludique sur sa condition

**Pein** : On ne mangera personne !

**Gaara** : Toi j't'aime bien mec, t'es vraiment un pote, j'aime bien les idées que tu développe, on est fait pour s'entendre tous les deux !

**Pein** : Nous allons les disséquer !

**Gaara** : Ouais non en fait je t'aime pas..

**Hidan** : Trop génial !

**Naruto** : Est-ce que c'est légal de faire ça ?

**Kakuzu** : J'ai AUSSI un diplôme d'avocat ! Normalement on a pas le droit de disséquer des gens vivants, à la limite mort mais que s'ils signent un papier comme quoi ils sont d'accord de laisser leur corps à la science

**Hidan** : Depuis quand t'es avocat toi ?

**Kakuzu** : Depuis que je passe en justice à cause de tes conneries et tes meurtres sanglants !

**Naruto** : Cassé !

**Pein** : ça tombe bien, j'ai un stylos, j'ai un papier et un bistouri :D

**Gaara** : Moi vivant, je ne signerai rien

**Hidan** : ça tombe bien il a pas l'intention de te laisser vivre longtemps :D

**Naruto** : Bon écoutez les mecs on peu essayer de trouver un compromit comme des personnes adultes et responsables

**Tous** _: -regardent Naruto-_

**Naruto** : On fait 50-50, je signe le papier pour Gaara, vous le disséquez et vous me laissez m'enfuir :D évidemment je ne dirai à personne où se trouve votre petit repère ni que vous avez des goûts en décoration à faire pleurer un aveugle :D

**Konan : **Hé ! Elle est très bien décorée cette grotte ! N'est ce pas les gars !

**Tous : **_-soudainement intéressé par le sol- …_

**Konan : **Waw.. le soutient ça fait chaud au cœur..

**Gaara** : C'est un raisonnement digne d'un futur Hokage ça Naruto, j'applaudirai des deux mains si elles étaient pas ligotées dans mon dos !

**Naruto** : Vivre ou mourir, il faut choisir ! Et puis je suis le personnage principal moi, le manga porte même mon nom ! Alors que toi.. _–regard méprisable-_ tu n'es qu'un personnage secondaire

**Hidan** : C'est vraiment un enfoiré O_O

**Deidara** : Choquant O_O

**Sasori** : On a trouvé pire que Deidara !

**Gaara** : Je propose que nous en discutions autour d'un petit verre de sake

**Itachi** : Non ! L'alcool c'est le mal !

**Tobi** : Sempai ? Si l'alcool c'est le mal et que nous sommes le mal aussi, ça veut dire que nous sommes de l'alcool ?

**Konan** : _-ligote Tobi et Itachi et les enfermes dans un placard-_

**Itachi** : _-du placard-_ Oooooooh ! Un balai :D ! Gnéééééééééh keupiiiiiiiiin !

**Pein** : C'est une invitation qui ne se refuse pas, seulement faudrait-il que nous aillons du sake

**Sasori** : Ouais, Deidara les cache sous son lit

**Deidara** : Hein ?

**Gaara** : Ne vous en faites pas, je dois bien avoir ça dans ma jarre –ouvre sa jarre et en sort une bouteille-

**Tous** : _-penché au dessus la jarre les yeux pétillants-_ Oooooooooh~ !

**Konan** : On dirai le sac de Mary Poppins ! .. Sauf que c'est une gourde...

**Pein** : Ouais vazy dégage !

**Kakuzu** : C'est toi la gourde ouais !

**Hidan** : _-à moitié plongé dans la jarre en ressort avec un magasine-_ Hé regardez les mecs :D ! Y'a même des por..

**Tobi** : LALALAAAAAAA TOBI IL ENTEND RIEEEEEEEEN !

Quelques verres plus tard

**Itachi** : _-passe en courant devant tout le monde-_ Je suis un oiseauuuuuuuu !

**Pein** : Bah qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à lui –hic- encore ?

**Konan** : Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? –hic-

**Kisame** : Il doit pas tenir l'alcool..

**Kakuzu** : _-met ses lunettes-_ Techniquement une mouche ne pique pas, ce qui pique c'est plus les moustiques, et ce pour se nourrir, ou les abeilles, mais c'est plus pour se défendre. Par ailleurs savais-tu qu'une abeille mourraient après avoir..

**Pein** : Oui bon ça va Kakuzu on a compris et on s'en fou

**Kakuzu** : Comme toujours je vois que le niveau intellectuel n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer ici vu que personne n'est open à chaque fois que je peux expliquer quelque chose !

**Konan** : T'explique toujours quand il faut pas –hic- Kakuzu

**Pein** : Ouais tu choisi toujours le mauvais moment

**Kakuzu** : C'est quoi ça ? Vous vous liez contre moi ?

**Pein** : Juste on a du mal à comprendre que tu sois intelligent

**Konan** : ça colle pas au personnage

**Kakuzu** : Et vous croyez que vous collez bien à l'image de vos personnages vous ?

**Pein/Konan** _: -se regardent-_

**Kakuzu** : Bande de faible !

**Pein** : Tu vas voir si mon poing dans tes dents est faible

**Kakuzu** : C'est ce que je dis, tu es au stade primitif de l'homme lorsqu'il répond à l'intelligence par la violence !

**Pein** : _-se pince le nez-_ Konan fais le taire ou je vais..

**Deidara** : L'exploser =D ?

**Sasori** : ça pu le recyclé ici

**Pein** : Ouais l'auteur n'est pas en forme en ce moment, ça fait une semaine qu'elle –hic- écoute l'aigle noir en boucle

**Sasori** : Outch ça doit faire mal, elle est maso ou quoi ?

**Hidan** : Owiiiiii !

**Konan** : Ce qui explique pourquoi elle a fait exprès de rendre Kakuzu intelligent –hic-, elle a cramé ses derniers neurones

**Pein** : Ou aloooooooors…

**Tous** : _-pendu aux lèvres de pein-_ Alors quoi ?

**Pein** : Alooooors.. Ressers moi un verre Gaara :D

**Gaara** : Ouaiiiiiiis cul sec !

**Kakuzu** : J'ai toujours été intelligent

**Hidan** : Et modeste avec ça –hic-

**Itachi** _: -repasse en courant rejoindre le groupe-_

**Pein** : Ah t'es revenu toi ?

**Itachi** : Oui :D

**Konan** : Tu fais plus le pigeon ?

**Itachi** : J'étais pas un pigeon, j'étais un oiseau !

**Konan** : C'est pareil

**Kakuzu** : Plus précisément le pigeon fait partie de la famille des Columbidae

**Itachi** : … Il a dit quoi ?

**Hidan** : Si je peux donner mon avis…

**Pein** : Non Hidan, on s'en fou de ton –hic- avis

**Hidan** : Réprésionniste ! Persécuteur ! Refouleur de libre pensée ! Dictateur ! Tu as peur de la vérité ! Tu te cache derrière tes illusions et tu supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir des meilleures idées que toi ! Y'en a marre d'abord ! Que tu frappe toujours Itachi même quand il le mérite pas, passe encore, que tu refuse de me rende mon kit SM que tu m'as confisqué, j'ai du mal, mais là tu vas trop loin ! Tu peux pas réduire au silence ceux qui veulent parler ! Tout être humain a le droit à la liberté d'expression et le droit d'être écouté –monte sur une chaise- Tous égaux ! Tous libres ! Peuple, soulevez vous contre l'oppression !

**Kakuzu** : Tu as un kit SM O_O ?

**Konan** : La question est « Pourquoi Pein l'a t-il toujours en sa possession ? »

**Hidan** : Dites, vous avez écouté ma super tirade sur la liberté d'expression ?

**Tobi** : _-applaudis-_ C'était sublime Sempai !

**Hidan** : _-soupire-_ Le monde n'est pas prêt..

**Konan** : Pour ta connerie ?

**Hidan** : _-lui tire la tangue-_

**Itachi** : Maintenant je suis un hérisson :D _–se met en boule par terre-_

**Tous** : …

**Pein** : _-regarde Itachi septique-_ Rappelez moi déjà qui a eu l'idée de –hic- greffer la moitié du cerveau de Naruto sur celui d'Itachi ?

**Hidan** : Toi

**Pein** : _-regarde Hidan dans les yeux et s'accrochant à une chaise pour ne pas tomber-_ Faux ! C'était l'idée de Gaara !

**Gaara** : Ouaiiiiiiiis cul sec :D ! De quoi ?

**Hidan** : …

**Pein** : Et on en a fait quoi de l'autre moitié ?

**Tobi** : Dans du formol Sempai, ça peut toujours resservir :D

* * *

_Et pour se faire pardonner du temps que l'auteur a mis pour poster un nouveau chapitre, un ch'toupoutitou bonus (wééééh trop cool, elle mériterait que vous lui envoyez des sous ! SHHHBAF)_

**Deidara** : _-allongé ivre mort à côté de Sasori-_ Sasoriiiiiiii~ ?

**Sasori** : _-ivre mort-_ Ouiiiiiiiiiii~ ?

**Deidara** : J'arrive pas à dormir…

**Sasori** : Moi non plus..

**Deidara** : On fait quoi ?

**Sasori** : J-je.. je sais pas t'as pas une petite idée toi ?

**Deidara** : Si :D !

**Sasori** : Ah :D ?

**Deidara** : Je vais aller faire des pop corn :D !

**Sasori** : …


	28. Famille et autres soucis

**Deidara** : Non Sasori, j'ai dit NON !

**Sasori** : Mais enfin Dei !

**Deidara** : Même si tu te mettais à genoux devant moi en reconnaissant que l'art c'est quelque chose d'éphémère je continuerai à refuser !

**Sasori** : Mais Deidara tu peux bien faire ça !

**Deidara** : Qu'importe tes arguments, il en est hors de question !

**Tous** : _-du salon, regarde Deidara passer rageusement et Sasori le suivre-_ …

**Pein** : Qu'est ce qui leur arrive encore aux deux là ?

**Tobi** : C'est peut être l'influence de la pleine lune sempai ?

**Kakuzu** : _-passe entre les membres de l'Akatsuki-_ Parieeeez, venez pariez sur la cauuuuuuuse, qui parie sur une crise conjugale :D !

**Itachi** : 30 € :D

**Kakuzu** : 30€ qui dit mieuuuuuuuux ?

**Tobi** : Mieux ! :D

**Kisame** : _-l'écrase-_ 40€ !

**Kakuzu** : Mieuuuux ?

**Zetsu** : 400 !

**Zetsu** l'autre : 500 !

**Zetsu** : 600 !

**Zetsu** l'autre : 700 !

**Zetsu** : 800 !

**Zetsu** l'autre : 10 000 !

**Kakuzu** : J'aime les bons joueurs, c'est toujours ceux qui parient gros qui se font couillonner :D !

**Sasori** : S'il te plait Deidara ! Juste aujourd'hui et je te promet que je te demanderai plus jamais rien !

**Deidara** : Je t'écoute plus ! Je veux plus t'entendre ! Laisse moi tranquille ! _–s'enferme dans sa chambre en claquant la porte-_

**Sasori** : _-rentre dans le salon se laisse tomber dépité sur le canapé-_ Pffff

**Pein** : Je sais pas ce que tu lui a demandé mais ça devait être grave

**Konan** : T'as au moins du le demander en mariage pour qu'il réagisse comme ça !

**Hidan** : Vous vous assumez enfin ?

**Sasori** : _-blasé-_ C'est pire que ça…

**Konan** : Mon dieu vous avez des enfants cachés ! _–frissonne-_

**Zetsu** : J'espère au moins que c'est vraiment une crise conjugale parce que j'ai parié gros !

**Sasori** : Et bien en fait ma mère va venir me voir..

**Kakuzu** : Loséééééééééé ! A moi tout le pognon ! Mouahahahahaha _–cours cacher son argent dans sa chambre avec un rire démoniaque-_

**Tous** : …

**Hidan** : C'est pour ça que je pari plus avec lui

**Pein** : Mais elle est pas morte ta mère ?

**Sasori** : Dans une fic tout est possible hélas

**Tobi** : Oh on va voir la maman de Sasori Sempai :D !

**Konan** : Et pourquoi elle veut venir soudainement ?

**Sasori** : En fait je voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'ai foiré ma vie comme elle l'avait prévu en entrant dans une assoc' de loser alors je lui ai fait croire que j'étais marié et père de famille..

**Hidan** : Sympas..

**Itachi** : Sérieux ? Tu es marié ? Félicitation Saso, il faut faire la fête et arroser ça !

**Kisame** : _-L'assomme-_

**Pein** : Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Deidara ?

**Sasori** : …

**Pein** : Oh non ! T'as pas fait ça !

**Sasori** : …

**Pein** : Sasori t'abuse ! Tu sais qu'en plus c'était la dernière chose à faire !

**Sasori** : Je sais mais.. tu comprend je..

**Kisame** : Bon arrêtez de vous la jouer solo et expliquez nous parce qu'on est complètement HS là !

**Sasori** : Comme j'ai dit à ma mère que j'étais marié et qu'elle vient vérifier ça d'elle même j'ai.. j'ai demandé à Deidara d'être ma femme..

**Hidan** : Le bouleeeeeeeeet

**Zetsu** : C'est l'idée la plus naze que t'as eu aujourd'hui avant la prochaine

**Tobi** : Sempai tu va le trouver où ton fils ?

**Sasori** : _-Regarde Tobi-_

**Tobi** : …

**Sasori** : _-Regarde avec INSISTANCE Tobi-_

**Tobi** : … Moi :D ?

**Sasori** : C'est si gentiment proposé !

**Tobi** : J'ai toujours rêvé d'être le fils de Sasori Sempai !

**Pein** : Chacun son trip

**Zetsu** : Voilà et là c'est la deuxième idée la plus naze que tu as eu aujourd'hui

**Sasori** : Mais c'est pas tout…

**Pein** : Je sens la catastrophe

**Itachi** : Je sens rien moi

**Kisame** : C'est une expr.. Laisse tomber

**Sasori** : Elle veut rencontrer les parents de ma femme..

**Pein** : Donc les faux parents de ta fausse femme qui refuse d'être ta femme ?

**Konan** : ça devient trop compliqué pour moi tout d'un coup..

**Hidan** : Aère ton cerveau Konan, ouvre la bouche !

**Konan** : _-lui colle une droite-_

**Hidan** : Owiiiiiiii !

**Sasori** : Et donc j'avais pensé que Konan et Itachi feraient l'affaire…

**Konan** : Hors de question !

**Sasori** : Allons les mecs on est dans une association il faut se serrer les coudes entre collègue !

**Hidan** : Oh donc tu t'inclue dans une « Association de Loser » ? _–reproche-_

**Sasori** : Pitiééééé ! Juste pour aujourd'hui ! Ne me laissez pas comme ça !

**Konan** : Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, c'est mal de mentir à sa maman

**Itachi** : Sur toutes les fois où on a déjà mentie…

**Tobi** : Non, Tobi Sempai ne ment jamais, il a trop peur que son nez s'allonge !

**Sasori** : Je vous en conjure à genoux !

**Pein** : Il faudrait déjà convaincre Deidara de jouer ta femme..

**Deidara** : _-de sa chambre-_ ça sert à rien d'insister ! Je lutterai jusqu'à mon dernière souffle contre cette idée de merde !

**Kisame** : J'ai une idée ! _–chuchotte quelque chose dans l'oreille de Tobi-_

**Tobi** : _-va vers la porte de Deidara-_ Sempai ? Kisame Sempai m'a dit que si tu refusais de jouer la femme de Sasori Sempai Tobi pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de toi :D !

**Deidara** : _-sors de sa chambre et cours vers Sasori_- Elle arrive à quelle heure belle maman :D ?

**Pein** : Pourquoi t'as fait ça Kisame O_O ?

**Kisame** : Je suis curieux de voir comment ça va se passer ! ça promet d'être drôle !

**Deidara** : Et oh ! N'allez surtout pas croire que je fais ça parce que j'ai peur de Tobi !

**Kisame** : Evidemment ça va de soit

**Deidara** : Tu me crois pas hein

**Kisame** : Pas du tout

**Sasori** : Deidara si tu savais comment je te suis reconnaissant !

**Deidara** : C'est ça !

**Sasori** : Plus jamais je te traiterai de femme !

**Hidan** : Tu dis ça mais on ne lutte pas contre sa vraie nature

**Tobi** : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Sempai

**Sasori** : Oui bon tout au moins je lui laisse une semaine de répit

**Deidara** : _-soupire-_

**Kisame** : Bon il faut vous accorder sur certains détails maintenant

**Konan** : Des détails ?

**Kisame** : Imaginez que maman pose des questions et que chacun répond à sa sauce ? Alors Sasori serrait percé à jour et ça serai le déshonneur

**Sasori** : Waaah merci Kisame t'es vraiment un ami, je savais pas que tu m'aimais bien

**Kisame** : Ne va pas croire ça, pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de s'amuser je vais pas la laisser passer

**Sasori** : …

**Kisame** : Et j'ai pas non plus envie de supporter ta dépression pendant 30ans non plus

**Tous** : La même !

**Kisame** : Première étape, comment vous êtes vous rencontrer toi et ta femme ?

**Deidara** : A un feu d'artifice !

**Sasori** : A une conférence sur le bois artificiel !

**Pein** : C'est pas gagné

**Deidara** : Sasori ! Je suis déjà assez gentil pour jouer ce rôle alors laisse moi au moins choisir comment on s'est rencontré !

**Sasori** : Bon d'accord

**Deidara** : Alors ça sera un feu d'artifice !

**Sasori** : ça marche…

**Kisame** : _-prend des notes-_ On voit pas du tout qui porte la culotte dans votre couple en tout cas

**Sasori** : La ferme !

**Konan** : Et votre enfant…

**Tobi** : C'est moi :D !

**Konan** : On sait ! Il a quel âge ?

**Deidara** : 17 !

**Sasori** : 12 !

**Deidara** : Sasoriiiiiiii !

**Sasori** : 17 ! 17 c'est bien, c'est le bon âge en plus :D !

**Pein** : Homme soumis

**Kisame** : Le mariage c'était quand ?

**Sasori** : Pitié Dei, avant d'avoir eu notre enfant, ma mère tient beaucoup à la tradition

**Kisame** : Les beaux parents ?

**Deidara** : Konan et Itachi..

**Itachi** : C'est merveilleux ! En 10 minutes j'ai appris que j'avais une femme, une fille mariée, un gendre et un petit fils ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

**Kisame** : Bon bah je crois qu'on est tous bien d'accord sur ce qu'on a à dire !

**Pein** : Je le sens pas du tout…

DING DOOOOOONG~ 

**Tobi** : Mamy Sempai est arrivée ! Mamy Sempai est arrivée ! Mamy Sempai est arrivée ! _–saute dans tous les sens-_

**Sasori/Deidara/Itachi/Konan** : Déjà ?

**Hidan** : C'est fourbe une vieille !

**Sasori** : Pein ! Va ouvrir la porte !

**Pein** : Hein ? Mais non ! Tu te sors tout seul de cette galère !

**Sasori** : Hidan !

**Hidan** : Nan je suis occupé là, vas y toi !

**Sasori** : _-voix suppliante-_ Quelqu'un ?

**Quelqu'un** : _-caché au fond de la grotte dans le noir-_ Non !

**Zetsu** : Roooh ça va j'y vais ! _–va ouvrir la porte-_ BOOONJ.. :D

**Mère de Sasori** : _-lui coupe la parole en lui passant devant-_ Où est mon fils !

**Zetsu** : ... jour…

**Zetsu** l'autre : Je la hais déjà..

**Sasori** : O-ooh maman !

**Tobi** : _-arrive et tend un gâteau à la mère de Sasori-_ Bonjour mamyyyyy :D

**Mère de Sasori** : _-l'assomme avec un parapluie-_ Qu'est ce qu'il veut ce jeune couillon ?

**Tobi** : _-par terre-_ Euuuurgh Tobi à maaaal..

**Konan** : _-penche la tête pour lire ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur le gâteau-_ « Welcome home » ?

**Sasori** : Bon bah maman je te présente ton petit fils..

**Mère de Sasori** : Oups.. Bon en même temps il l'avait cherché aussi !

**Kisame** : On voit de qui Sasori tient sa maladresse :D !

**Mère de Sasori** : Et ça c'est quoi ? Tes majordomes ?

**Pein** : Pas tout à f..

**Sasori** : Oui oui :D !

**Pein** : …

**Deidara** : _-raclement de gorge discret-_

**Sasori** : Oh euh.. Et voici ma.. ma f.. m-ma f…

**Konan** : Ta femme, voici ta femme…

**Sasori** : Ouais voilà..

**Mère de Sasori** : Mais c'est un homme !

_-silence pesant-_

**Pein** : Et bah ça alors O_O ! Qui l'eue cru que la seule personne qui le voit vraiment comme un homme soit sa belle mère !

**Deidara** : Belle maman je vous aime :D !

**Kakuzu** : Pourtant de dos on dirai vraiment une femme..

**Konan** : Il allait pas présenter sa femme de dos !

**Hidan** : « Salut maman je sors avec un dos ! » Mouarf mouarf moua.. _–se reçoit une pantoufle-_

**Sasori** : M'enfin maman c'est une femme, sinon comment aurions nous eu notre fils ? _–passe sa main autour de la taille de Deidara et pose une main protectrice sur la tête de Tobi-_

**Tobi** : _-sourire débile-_

**Mère de Sasori** : Huuuuum.. Et pourquoi il a un masque ton fils ?

**Sasori** : Euh.. c'est carnaval, il se déguise

**Mère de Sasori** : C'est passé carnaval

**Sasori** : Bon on voulait pas te le dire mais.. en fait il a une maladie très rare.. il.. euh.. il supporte pas la vue de.. euh.. de..

**Itachi** : De gros cailloux :D !

**Mère de Sasori** : …

**Sasori** : … Euh ouais voilà de cailloux ! Et ça lui déclenche des crises effroyables, alors il porte un masque… N'est ce pas chérie !

**Deidara** : Ghmhrmhrhmr..

**Sasori** : _-lui écrase le pied-_ N'est ce pas !

**Deidara** : Mmmh !

**Mère de Sasori** : Et pourquoi alors vous vivez dans une grotte ?

**Sasori** : Oh maman je te présente mes beaux parents ! Itachi et Konan :D

**Itachi/Konan** : _-font coucou de la main-_

**Mère de Sasori** : _-tout bas-_ C'est une famille recomposée ?

**Sasori** : Non pourquoi ?

**Mère de Sasori** : Je vois aucunes ressemblance entre les parents et la fille

**Sasori** : Mais si ! Regarde bien… le nez…

**Deidara** : _-soupire-_

**Mère de Sasori** : _-tout bas-_ ça se trouve la mère c'est une trainée et elle est allée voir ailleurs et le mari, le pauvre, qui ne s'aperçoit de rien !

**Kisame** : _-éclate de rire-_

**Konan** : Oui moi aussi je suis contente de vous rencontrer madame

**Mère de Sasori** : _-sourire hypocrite-_ Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi voyons, on voit de qui elle tient son joli petit minois :D !

**Zetsu** : Dans la logique où elle a dit que Deidara était un homme ça voudrai dire que Konan ressemble aussi à un homme ?

**Mère de Sasori** : Oh toi grand-mère feuillage tu te la ferme ! Un domestique n'a pas à se permettre autant de familiarité !

**Kisame** : _-toujours mort de rire-_ Mouahahahahha si vous étiez pas vieille, moche, ridée, en fin de vie et la mère de Sasori je vous aurai épousé rien que pour ça !

**Mère de Sasori** : Il a dit quoi ?

**Sasori** : Va chier !

**Tobi** : Mamy Sempai tu reste combien de temps avec nous :D ?

**Deidara/Konan** : Tobi ! NON !

**Mère de Sasori** : N'empêche que quelque chose me semble louche..

**Sasori** : Louche O_O ?

**Mère de Sasori** : Et bien c'est bancale comme histoire, tu as une femme qui ressemble à un homme, un fils qui ne supporte pas les cailloux, vous vivez dans une grotte et tes majordomes ressemblent à des criminels de rang S !

**Hidan** : C'est vrai, on ressemble vraiment à des criminels :D ?

**Tobi** : C'est quoi le rang S ?

**Mère de Sasori** : Mon fils, tu t'es pas engagé dans l'association de loser de l'Akatsuki quand même !

**Pein** : Vite ! Elle est en train de nous percer à jour il faut faire diversion ! _–tourne en rond sur lui-même en paniquant-_

**Itachi** : Diversion ! Diversion ! Diversion ! Euh.. _–embrasse Sasori-_

**Mère de Sasori** : OMFG TU A EMBRASSE BEAU PAPA ?

**Tous** : _-choqué-_

**Tobi** : Papa Sempai ! Je croyais que tu aimais maman sempai ! Et qu'on était une famille heureuse et unie ! _–va pleurer dans un coin-_

**Konan** : Voilà ! C'est avec des exemples comme ça qu'après les enfants se mettent à boire et à fumer !

**Mère de Sasori** : I-il a embrassé l-le papa de sa femme O_O _–en état de choc-_

**Kakuzu** : Hey ça pourrait faire le sujet d'un roman qui se vendrai bien ça ! On peut se faire un max de thune avec une idée comme ça ! _–part dans sa chambre écrire un livre-_

**Sasori** : Bon maman tu dois pas acheter du pain ? On se rappel et on se revoit dans les 30 prochaines années d'accord ? Allez salut ! _–la fou à la porte-_

**Tobi** : Tobi n'a même pas pu dire au revoir à Mamy sempai ! Sasori Sempai tu es vraiment un mauvais père !

**Sasori** : _-s'arrose d'essence et craque une allumette-_


	29. Godot 3000

**Kakuzu** : HIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Je vais t'arracher les tripes et en faire des lasagnes !

**Hidan** : _-saute hors de son lit et court vers Kakuzu-_ Ouééééééééé :D !

**Kakuzu** : _-étrangle Hidan en le secouant dans tous les sens-_ ça commence à bien faire tes conneries ! J'en ai marre d'abord ! Mais qui m'a fichu un équipier pareil ? Je méritais tellement mieux que ce truc !

**Konan** : _-passe par là par hasard-_ Kakuzu tu va le tuer arrête

**Kakuzu** : _-yeux de psychopathe-_ C'est ça le but !

**Hidan **: _-toujours secoué par Kakuzu-_ Ouais laisse nous régler nos affaires tranquillement !

**Konan** : Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

**Hidan** : Je sais pas mais vu comment il s'applique à m'étrangler ça doit être très grave :D ! Faudrait que je le note pour une prochaine fois !

**Kakuzu** : Enfoiré ! Tu n'es qu'un bouffon !

**Hidan** : Owiiiii violence physique et morale ! Kakuzu tu es tellement doué pour me faire mal !

**Konan** : Euh.. O_O

**Kakuzu** : Grace à ce cher abrutit nous sommes encore attaqué en justice !

**Konan** : Encore ?

**Hidan** : Encore :D ? Ouaiiiis trop génial ! J'ai battu mon propre record, c'est la 45 ème fois en 1 mois, ça se fête !

**Kakuzu** : _-l'étrangle encore plus fort-_

**Konan** : …

**Tobi** : _-arrive en catastrophe-_ Konan Sempai ! Konan Sempai ! Kakuzu Sempai est en train de tuer Hidan Sempai ! Regarde Konan Sempai, il est aussi bleu que Kisame Sempai !

**Konan** : _-hausse des épaules-_ Je sais

**Kakuzu** : Et toi arrête de dire sempai tu me fais mal à la tête !

**Hidan** : Mais on peut pas me laisser crever en paix pour une fois ? De quoi je me mêle ?

**Kakuzu** : _-balance Hidan dans un coin-_ Cet imbécile heureux ne sait pas combien il nous revient en défense par mois ! Tout ça pour pas qu'il aille en prison parce que l'effectif de l'Akatsuki serai réduit et donc moins rentable ! Un vrai trou économique, un faussé financier, un véritable cauchemar !

**Hidan** : Exactement treize mille huit cent v..

**Kakuzu** : _-se jette sur Hidan pour l'étrangler à nouveau-_ ESPECE DE.. !

**Konan** : Justement Kakuzu, je voulais t'en parler mais j'ai trouvé une solution à ton malheur

**Kakuzu** : Konan à chaque fois que tu propose une solution c'est pire !

**Tobi** : C'est une façon subtile de te dire que tu sers à rien à par collectionner les échecs sempai ! :D

**Konan** : Allez vous faire foutre !

**Kakuzu** : Enfin dis toujours ta solution, au point où j'en suis de toute façon..

**Konan** : Un robot avocat ! Il assure ta défense dans toutes sortes de procès, et quand t'en a plus besoin tu le range dans un placard

**Kakuzu** : ..

**Hidan** : …

**Tobi** : … Sempai ? Je crois que tu t'es fait arnaquer..

**Hidan** : Si même Tobi s'en est rendu compte c'est que c'est vraiment grave

**Konan** : Arrêtez les mecs ! En plus il a un nom qui claque ! Le Godot 3000 !

**Hidan** : Wah.. alors là tu m'as complètement convaincu..

**Kakuzu** : _-se pince le nez en essayant de garder son calme-_ Et tu as payé cette mer… veille combien ?

**Konan** : Exactement treize mille huit cent v…

**Kakuzu** : _-lui saute à la gorge-_

**Hidan** : C'est pas juste, il faut toujours quelqu'un pour me voler la vedette !

**Tobi** : C'est pas grave Sempai, un jour tu y arrivera

**Hidan** : Je la hais

**Tobi** : Personne ne l'aime Sempai

**Itachi** : Que tu dis ! Mais j'ai fait ma petite investigation, et je suis intimement persuadé que Pein en pince pour elle

**Pein** : Faux !

**Hidan** : En même temps qui ne l'avait pas remarqué ?

**Pein** : Mais.. !

**Deidara** : _-coupe la parole à Pein-_ Tous les soirs il va la rejoindre dans sa chambre

**Pein** : Absolument p.. !

**Sasori** : _-coupe la parole-_ Et surement pas pour faire du pliage si vous voyez ce que je veux dire

**Pein** : HEIN !

**Hidan** : _-bouche les oreilles de Tobi-_ Ils y a des oreilles sensibles ici !

**Deidara** : Konan est la seule femme de l'Akatsuki, c'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de choix non plus hein, il va pas faire le difficile

**Hidan** : C'est sûr

**Tobi** : Sasori Sempai non plus fait pas le difficile :D

**Sasori** : _-l'assomme-_

**Hidan** : Et le fait que Deidara ressemble aussi à une femme ça l'aide le petit Saso !

**Deidara** _: -l'assomme-_

**Hidan** : _-à terre-_ On peut dire qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes ces deux là.. euuurgh…

**MunJ'o** : Et puis au milieu de tous ces yaoi il fallait bien un couple hétéro pour contraster un peu, trop de cliché tue le cliché ! Je ne veux pas que mes lecteurs se lassent !

**Kisame** : Le jour où on a besoin du commentaire de l'auteur on t'appellera ok ?

**Itachi** : C'est même pas des yaoi c'est des sous entendu en plus !

**MunJ'o** : _-met ses lunettes-_ C'est à cause de la chartre de ce site !

**Zetsu** : Ouais déjà que tu devais faire un ItaDei qui a fini en SasoIta la ramène pas

**MunJ'o** : C'est de votre faute ! Vous êtes incontrôlable !

**Deidara/Sasori/Itachi** : Comment ça un ItaDei O_O

**Deidara** : Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de rien moi ?

**Zetsu** : T'as qu'à lire le script

**Sasori** : Trop long

**Deidara** : Trop chiant

**Itachi** : Je sais pas lire

**MunJ'o** : C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Vous êtes inutiles, incapable.. !

**Zetsu** : C'est ça _–l'entraine dans un placard-_

**MunJ'o** : … Bon à rien, minable… !

**Zetsu** : Mais oui _–l'enferme dans le placard-_

**MunJ'o** : _-du placard-_ Un jour je me vengerai !

**Sasori** : Ceci dit il faudrait peut être calmer Kakuzu avant qu'il ne tue Konan

**Tous** : _-regardent Kakuzu étrangler Konan-_ …

**Sasori** : Non ?

**Kakuzu** : _-dans son délire-_ Démissionner ! Je vais démissionner ! Je m'achèterai une île déserte au milieu de l'océan avec du sable en or et des cocotiers en rubis ! Je lancerai un trafique d'organe de crabe pour arrondir mes fins de mois et je me nourrirai exclusivement de feuille et de tortues ! Mais le tout c'est de partir, partiiiiiiiiir loiiiiiin d'iciiiiiii parce que ça sera loin de t'sisiiiiiiiii~ !

**Tous** : O_O…

**Hidan** : Jashin qu'ai-je fais ! J'ai fait péter les plombs à Kakuzu ! Je suis un monstre !

**Tobi** : ça fait peuuuuuuur TT_TT !

**MunJ'o** : _-du placard-_ Nan Kakuzu c'est mieux que tu te fasse virer, Pein sera obligé de te verser des indemnités et tu touchera en plus le chômage ! Tu pourra vivre de l'argent que tu gratte à l'état comme un crevard toute ta vie ! Fous le dawa dans l'Akatsuki !

**Deidara** : _-ouvre le placard et balance une bombe-_ Mais ça va pas toi ! Arrête de lui donner des mauvaises idées !

**Sasori** : Elle est vraiment pire que ce que je croyais o_o

**Kakuzu** : Je l'aime *.* !

**Pein** : _-lis la convocation au procès d'Hidan-_ En fait il a un peu raison Kakuzu, t'abuse Hidan, on peut plus continuer comme ça..

**Itachi** : Tu vas le virer :D ?

**Pein** : Non

**Itachi** : Marde alors..

**Pein** : On va utiliser le robot avocat que Konan à intelligemment acheté !

**Zetsu** : C'est sûr on en avait vraiment besoin c'était indispensable, vital même !

**Zetsu** (l'autre) : _-s'assomme-_ La ferme ! Tu vois pas qu'il essaye de conclure là ?

**Konan** : Ooooh Peiny :D ! _–prend les mains de Pein dans les siennes-_

**Pein** : Oui ma fleur de Lotus Bleue :D ? _–sers délicatement les mains de Konan-_

**Konan** : Tu es teeeeeeellement intentionné avec moi :D ! _–Plonge son regard dans celui de Pein-_

**Pein** : Mais c'est normal ma petite fleur de Lotus Bleue :D ! _–fixe avec bienveillance (sans aucuns sous entendu) Konan-_

**Konan** : Peiny :D ! _–Couché de soleil flamboyant en arrière plan-_

**Pein** : Fleur de Lotus Bleue :D ! _–Bruit reposant des vagues qui vont et qui viennent sur le sable chaud-_

**Deidara** : _-va vomir-_

**Tobi** : Peiny ça fait penser à un nom de cheval

**Sasori** : Et puis ça craint du boudin fleur de lotus bleu, on a connu le leader plus créatif !

**Itachi** : _-cours vers Kisame les bras tendu-_ Mon Poisson de Lotus Bleue :D !

**Kisame** : _-l'assomme sauvagement-_ Je ne veux AUCUNS commentaires compris !

**Hidan** : _-le regarde-_ ça s'arrange pas lui non plus..

**Pein** : Fleur de Lotus Bleue ? Je veux le voir…

**Konan** : La maintenant tout de suite ?

**Pein** : Oui…

**Konan** : Devant tout le monde ?

**Pein** : Oui…

**Konan** : Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir que je te le montre?

**Pein** : Certain !

**Sasori** : Attendez elle va nous montrer quoi là O_O ?

**Pein** : son robot Godot 3000 :D

**Deidara**: _-baffe Sasori derrière la tête-_ …

**Konan** : _-reviens toute contente avec un robot super sexy (Godot quoi)-_

**Tous** : OUuuuuaaaah OoO !

**Deidara** : _-en penchant la tête-_ Il serai presque plus sexy que Sasori, je suis sûr que son explosion serai splendide, d'un point de vu artistique s'entend !

**Sasori** : Hé !

**Pein** : Et commence ça marche ce truc ?

**Konan** : Et bah déjà il faudrait l'allumer :D !

**Tous** : _-le regarde dans un grand silence dubitatif-_ …

**Tobi** : Et si…

**Kakuzu** : Tobi la ferme !

**Tobi** : Maiiiiiiiis ! Kakuzu sempai il fait rien que m'embêteeeer !

**Pein** : Il a raison tais toi on se concentre !

**Tobi** : _-va faire pousser des champignons dans un coin-_

**Hidan** : Et si on le scarifiait pour qu'il marche :D ?

**Konan** : Et si on lisait le mode d'emploi ?

**Pein** : Tu sais que c'est pas bête ce que tu dis !

**Konan** : Oh Peiny ! _–musique violons guimauve-_

**Pein** : Ma fl…

**Deidara** : Oui bon ça va on a compris !

**Hidan** : Forcement quand c'est Konan qui a une idée il faut que tu l'approuve, même si c'est la pire des conneries ! Mais moi hein mes idées c'est de la merde c'est ça ? Nan mais franchement ! Lire un mode d'emploi quelle idée, comme si c'était fait pour ça ! Pfff

**Sasori** : De toute façon le mode d'emploi c'est trop long

**Deidara** : Trop chiant

**Sasori** : Un peu comme les fics de MunJ'o ! _–se retrouve soudainement à poil_-

**Itachi** : Oh ! Mon ! D..

**Konan** : _-appuis dans l'oreille du Robot-_

**Godot 3000** : _-se réveille d'un coup-_ What else ?

**Kakuzu** : Merveilleux ! En plus il parle qu'en anglais ! Bravo Konan !

**Konan** : Mais non attend ! Dans le mode d'emploi il dit que si tu commence à crier « objection » ça l'énerve et il te jette une tasse de café dans la figure !

**Kakuzu** : C'est ce que j'appel du professionnalisme !

**Deidara** : On essaye :D ? OBJECTION !

**Godot 3000** : _-balance rageusement une tasse de café en direction de Deidara qui se baisse au dernier moment-_

**Itachi** : _-se reçoit tout dans la figure-_ Ca brûûûûûûûûûûle !

**Deidara** : Trop fun ! Y'a d'autre truc comme ça :D ?

**Konan** : _-lis attentivement le manuel-_ Apparemment sa stratégie c'est d'attaquer directement dans l'intégrité du parti adverse pour le déstabiliser

**Sasori** : Même moi je peux le faire ça !

**Deidara** : Oh c'est mignon ! Il se sent en danger face à Godot, il a peur qu'il lui vole la vedette ! T'as raison Konan il attaque vraiment dans l'intégrité des gens :D !

**Sasori** : Mais pas du tout ! Je suis 100 fois mieux que ce machin fait de fer et d'acier !

**Itachi** : T'es pas fait de bois ?

**Kisame** : Onwed !

**Kakuzu** : Et à part balancer du café et déstabiliser il fait quoi d'autre ton robot ?

**Pein** : Il est design ?

**Zetsu** : Il est pas comestible ?

**Itachi** : Il a un nom et un look qui claque ?

**Sasori** : Il fait jukebox ?

**Kakuzu** : En résumé c'est exactement ce que je disais, il sert à rien !

**Tobi** : Et si on s'en servait comme abat jour :D ?

**Zetsu** (l'autre) : Je suis d'accord on a plus de place dans le placard de toute façon..

**MunJ'o** : _-du placard-_ Bande d'enfoirés !

Longtemps après

**Tobi** : _-passe innocemment devant le Godot recyclé en abat jour_- ~

**Deidara** : _-saute de derrière le canapé en caleçon en gueulant-_ OBJECTIOOOON !

**Godot 3000** : _-Jette rageusement sa tasse de café sur Tobi- _

**Tobi** : Pein Sempaiiiiiii ! Deidara Sempai recommence !

**Deidara** : _-saute faire des mamours au Robot-_ Ouuuuh tu sais que je t'aime toi :D ? T'es mon nouveau meilleur ami !


	30. Rat goutant

**Itachi** : Non non non et NON !

**Kisame** : Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive à gueuler comme ça ? Tu te sens seul ? Tu veux qu'on s'occupe un peu plus de toi ?

**Itachi** : C'est plus possible, on peut pas continuer comme ça ! Regarde moi cette montagne de déchet ! ça déborde de la poubelle ! ça fait combien de temps qu'on est pas allé la jeter ? 10 ans au moins !

**Kisame** : _-évalue la gigantesque montagne de déchet qui manque de s'effondrer( 150m d'altitude)-_ Il faut toujours que tu en fasse trop

**Hidan** : Normalement on avait pour coutume de changer de repère dès que la poubelle était pleine mais…

**Kakuzu** : TROP CHER !

**Hidan** : Voilà, c'est exactement là où j'allais en venir !

**Sasori** : Jeter des poubelles ? Et puis quoi encore, tu nous prend pour qui ?

**Itachi** : On avait pas une liste de taches propre à chacun ?

**Kisame** : Une liste ?

**Hidan** : De taches ?

**Sasori** : C'est toi la tâche !

**Kakuzu** : Jamais entendu parler de ça et vous ?

**Tobi** : Sempai c'est pas la liste que vous essayez désespérément de faire disparaitre dans le broyeur à papier la dernière fois ?

**Hidan** : _-ramasse une canette de la poubelle et l'enfonce dans la gorge de Tobi-_ On est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'Itachi prend ses fantasmes pour la réalité avec cette pseudo liste fantôme

**Tous** : Absolument !

**Itachi** : Et puis cette odeur c'est une véritable infection ! On pourrait faire une collection de vos déchets ! Regardez moi ça ! Des chaussettes..

**Hidan** : Pas à moi

**Itachi** : … Des cahiers, des..

**Hidan** : Pas à moi

**Itachi** : .. un tampax..

**Hidan** : Pas à m.. Aah ! C'est dégueulasse !

**Kakuzu** : Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on sait pas du tout à qui ça appartient

**Sasori** : On montre ça à Pein et il change de bord direct

**Deidara** : ça sent le vécu tout ça _–sourire narquois-_

**Sasori** : Oh ça va toi, retourne jouer à la dinette !

**Deidara** : Fufufufu

**Itachi** : _-toujours en train de lister les catégories de détritus en montant de plus en plus haut dans la montagne de déchets-_ … de la terre, un vieux CD des 2be3..

**Hidan** : Bon ça c'est peut être éventuellement possible que ce soit à moi…

**Itachi** : … De la salade…

**Tobi** : _-lève la tête et met ses mains en magnétophone-_ SEMPAI ON T'ENTEND PLUS D'ICI !

**Itachi** : … Du déo, des brosses à dents et.. Oh une main O_O !

**Zetsu** : Est-ce qu'elle est en putréfaction ou elle est encore mangeable ?

**Pein** : Une main O_O ?

**Konan** : Mais qu'est ce qu'une main peut bien foutre là ?

**Itachi** : Attendez je tire dessus ! _–tire jusqu'à en ressortir un corps entier- _

**Sasuke** : _-à moitié mort-_ Vengeaaaaaance…

**Itachi** : … _-jette Sasuke un peu plus loin-_ Non fausse alerte c'était rien !

**Hidan** : Dites vous entendez pas comme une sorte de grignotement ?

**Tous** _: -écoutent attentivement-_

**Pein** : Ce pourrait-il que ce soit…

**Konan** : _-en hurlant-_ UN RAT !

**Zetsu/Zetsu** _(l'autre)_ : Miam !

**Itachi** : _-toujours perché en haut de la montagne-_ Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

**Konan** : Vous l'avez vu le rat ? Il était énorme ! Surdimensionné ! C'ETAIT UN MUTANT !

**Sasori** : Un mutant, franchement Konan je veux bien admettre qu'un rat c'est impressionnant mais il faut pas abuser non plus, t'as le sens du drame c'est pas poss..

**Rat** **mutant** : Bonjour ami humain, nous venons en paix

**Sasori** : ..ible..

**Konan** : _-saute dans les bras de Pein-_ PEINY DEGOMME LE !

**Pein** : Mais Konan t'as pas entendu, il vient en paix

**Deidara** : _-dans un toussotement-_ Lopette

**Zetsu** : Il a dit « nous » ça veut dire que vous êtes beaucoup :D ? _–yeux affamé-_

**Rat mutant** : Non juste mes 630 enfants ma femme et moi, nous voulons vivre en cohabitation avec vous humains.. enfin je crois, t'es quoi comme espèce toi ?

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Dites donc monsieur le mutant, tu ferais pas un peu de discrimination raciale là ?

**Kisame** : Y'a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre qu'on ai une discussion avec un rat qui parle ?

**Rat** : Oh pardonnez cette impolitesse de ma part, j'ai omis de me présenter ! Mon nom est Sir Montaigus

**Tous** : …

**Kisame** : Wah mais il a bouffé un dictionnaire lui ou quoi ?

**Tobi** : ça veut dire quoi « omis » ?

**Hidan** : Hey si on prend que les premières lettres de son prénom ça donne SM :D !

**Kakuzu** : _-l'assomme-_

**Pein** : Euuuh.. et pourquoi tu parle au fait ?

**Sir Montaigus** : Ah ça.. Nous avons dû nous adapter aux terribles conditions de vie que nous imposait le milieu hostile de vos déchets, soumis aux ondes radio active mon espèce à dû muter pour survivre

**Konan** : ondes radio actives ?

**Pein** : On avait pourtant dit à Tobi d'arrêter ses expériences suspectes !

**Tobi** : Mais Tobi is a good boy ! Tobi a rien fait !

**Konan** : Il est hors de question que nous vivons sous le même toit que ces bestioles immondes et dégueulasses !

**Sir Montaigus** : Dans ce cas ce sera.. _–ton menaçant-_ la guerre !

**Itachi** : _-du haut de ses déchets-_ Wouah pelo je kiff de trop tes effets de styles ! Tu claque gars !

**Pein** : Bravo Konan, comme si on avait pas assez de problème comme ça 'faut que t'en rajoute encore

**Kakuzu** : C'est moi ou pour la première fois depuis longtemps le leader vient enfin d'ouvrir les yeux au sujet de Konan ?

**Deidara** : La fougue de la passion se serait-elle déjà ternie ?

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Tu t'y connais en fougue ternie non ?

**Deidara** : _-lui envoie un oiseau bombe-_

**Konan** : Mais on s'en fout bon sang tu veux qu'il fasse quoi, on est en supériorité numérique, on est 9 et il est tout seul… Bon il fait environs 2mètres20 mais je suis sûr que si on additionne toutes nos tailles ont est largement plus grand que lui !

**Hidan** : Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

**Sir Montaigus** : N'ai-je point dis que je fut accompagné de ma tendre famille ?

**Zetsu** : _-approuve en bavant-_ Ouaiiiiiis ! Mangeeeeeer

**Pein** : C'est la me…

**Sir Montaigus** : ÖYLEHIHOUUUU~ (cris de la montagne)

_-une armée de rats géants se pointe-_

**Pein** : … Non mais ne vous donnez pas toute cette peine voyons, nous allons nous virer nous même :D !

**Deidara** : J'ai toujours admiré le courage du leader…

**Pein** : Allons les enfants, tout le monde dehors, pardonnez nous du dérangement, le frigo est dans la cuisine :D !

**plus tard (dehors)**

**Sasori** : _-renifle-_ J'ai froid…

**Kisame** : On aurai pas oublié quelqu'un ?

**Pein** : Merde ! Itachi est resté dedans !

**Deidara** : Pein c'est le moment de prouver que tu es un vrai leader ! Va le sauver !

**Pein** : Tu as raison Dei ! Je te désigne pour aller le chercher !

**Deidara** : …

**Pein** : Mais quoi ? Je viens de prendre la décisions la plus difficile de ma carrière ! J'ai du envoyé un de mes membres se faire tuer, c'était pas un choix facile pourtant !

**Deidara** : Mais quitte à envoyer quelqu'un qui sert à rien pourquoi t'as pas envoyé Tobi ! Ou même Saso tiens !

**Sasori** : Hé !

**Pein** : _-pose une main paternelle sur l'épaule de Deidara-_ C'est la dur loi de la sélection naturelle Dei…

**Deidara** : J'en ai marre de cette vie …

**Kakuzu** : Moi je paris qu'on va voir Deidara revenir en pleurant comme une fillette d'ici 3min

**Hidan** : NAN je paris plus avec toi ! Tu gagne toujours !

**Kakuzu** : Beh c'est le but !

**Sasori** : ça serai bien qu'il se face pas trop abimer si je peux en faire un pantin après…

**Deidara** : _-perlant de sueur à voit basse-_ Itachi où es tu bon sang ?

**Sir Montaigus **: _-armé d'une batte de baseball-_ Que veux tu étranger ?

**Deidara** : _-déglutit-_ Euh.. je.. Je voudrai retrouver mon.. euh.. meilleur ami..

**Sir Montaigus **: Vous voulez parler du leader ?

**Deidara** : Ah non le leader c'est justement celui qui m'envoie le chercher hmm..

**Sir Montaigus **: Vous parlez bien de maitre Itachi ?

**Deidara** : « Maitre Itachi » ? Dit donc il a pris du grade en peu de temps lui c'est pas juste !

**Sir Montaigus **: Je vais vous amener auprès du maitre ! _– accompagne Deidara dans une pièce sombre glauque et effrayante-_

**Itachi** : _-assis sur un siège récupéré dans les déchets-_ Qui va là ?

**Sir Montaigus **: Maitre ! Nous vous avons trouvé une épouse !

**Deidara** : QUOA ! WTF c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je veux partir !

**Itachi** : Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Viens, vivons enfin notre amour l'un pour l'autre !

**Deidara** : M-mais.. que.. Nan ! _–recule-_

**Sir Montaigus **: _-lui saute dessus pour faire un placage-_

**Deidara** : En plus ça vole ces trucs ?

**Itachi** : Et ça crache même du feu, tu veux voir :D ?

**Deidara** : ça va aller en fait..

**Itachi** : C'est beau l'évolution :D

**Deidara** : Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore foutue ?

**Sir Montaigus **: C'est la dur loi de la sélection naturelle…

**Deidara** : Mais je l'emmerde la sélection naturelle ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour sortir de là ?

**Sir Montaigus **: Tu pourrais bien faire quelque chose finalement…

**Itachi** : Ouais :D

**Deidara** : _-se mordant la lèvre-_ Quoi.. ?

**Sir Montaigus **: Et bien.. Un bon french Kiss :D _–sors un appareil photo-_

**Itachi** : Ouais :D !

**Deidara** : Mais vous êtes complètement fêlé !

**Sir Montaigus **: C'est soit tu embrasse Maitre Itachi, soit tu embrasse ma batte de baseball

**Deidara** : Est-ce que c'est une menace ?

**Sir Montaigus **: Appel ça comme tu veux

**Deidara** : Est-ce que les négociations sont possibles ?

**Sir Montaigus **: Non

**Deidara** : … Vous savez qu'on peut vous poursuivre pour harcèlement moral, atteinte à la pudeur, viole, menaces, séquestration…

**Sir Montaigus **: Et ? _–fais tourner sa batte entre ses doigts-_

**Deidara** : Bah je disais ça juste à titre informatif héhé.. Bon Itachi mon ami tu viens me faire un bisou :D ?

**Itachi** : Enfin tu dévoile tes sentiments pour moi :D

**Deidara** : Comme si j'avais le choix :D

**Itachi** : _-embrasse Deidara avec passion-_

**Sir Montaigus **: _-prend une photo, enlève son masque de rat et MunJ'o apparait-_ Je suis trop forte ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !

**Deidara** : MunJ'o !

**MunJ'o** : Je savais que je l'aurai mon ItaDei ! Vous vous êtes fait bai…

**Deidara** : Je. Vais. Te. TUER !

**MunJ'o** : _-cours en brandissant la photo-_ A MOI MES FANS !

_-grand silence-_

**MunJ'o** : Arf…


	31. Complot mondiale

**Pein** : Quoi ! Tu te fous de moi !

**Konan** : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**Deidara** : _-passant à tout hasard-_ Encore une crise dans l'Akatsuki ?

**Kakuzu** : Vous faites chier ! On peut pas avoir UN SEUL JOUR sans histoire pour une fois ?

**Hidan** : Mec tu t'es engagé dans une association non lucratif sensée faire le mal c'est obligé qu'on ai des histoires !

**Tobi** : Tobi fait le mal, mais il le fait bien alors il ira au paradis :D

**Hidan** : Y'a pas de paradis idiot ! Au meilleur des cas –et c'est ce que je souhaite- tu rejoindra Jashin dans son temple du chaos

**Pein** : C'est pas la question bon sang !

**Konan** : Bah alors qu'est ce qui se passe ! J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique à moi ! Je suis toujours mise de côté ! J'en ai marre d'abord !

**Deidara** : C'est parce que t'es une femme, c'est pas ta place

**Konan** : Je risque de dire quelque chose de pas très sympa…

**Sasori** : Mais vas y je t'en pris :D

**Pein** : Ca ! Suffit !

**Konan** : Mais Pein il..

**Pein** : Tu pense pas qu'il y a des choses plus grave que des problèmes sexistes ?

**Konan** : Bah.. quand même.. L'égalité homme femme ça te parle pas ?

**Pein** : Mais Konan ! Itachi à trouvé un travail !

**Tous** : QUOÂ ?

**Kakuzu** : Mais un travail genre un vrai O_O ?

**Deidara** : Merde Itachi le bouffon de service serai en train de réussir sa vie O_O ?

**Kakuzu** : Y'a pire ! Ce bâtard se fait des thunes !

**Konan** : Il travail où ?

**Pein** : Au mcdo !

**Tous** : …

**Sasori** : Attend.. t'en en train de dire que Itachi, LE Itachi, celui qui pleurs devant des film à l'eau de rose, celui qui a un balais greffé dans les mains, travaille dans le fast food le plus pourri du monde en extra ?

**MunJ'o** : Eh oh ! Moi aussi et y'a peut être des représentant du mcdo sur ce site alors chut ! Le Mcdo c'est bien ! Venez tous y manger les gens y sont tous bien :D !

**Kakuzu** : T'es pas un peu hypocrite là ?

**MunJ'o** : Je vais pas mettre mon avenir professionnel en jeu wesh

**Sasori** : Tu parle d'un avenir..

**MunJ'o** : _-lui colle une droite-_

**Sasori** : Mais ça fait mal !

**MunJ'o** : C'était le but !

**Hidan** : Dis dis dis tu veux pas m'en coller une à moi aussi :D

**MunJ'o** : Dégage !

**Pein** : Il a un 35h en plus

**Kakuzu** : Oh le sala…

**Kisame** : Il mène une double vie ! Il nous a tous trompé ! C'est inadmissible ! Pourquoi nous faire ça a nous ! Il me brise le cœur !

**Hidan** : Allons le chercher et torturons le pour laver ses pêchés et qu'il se repentisse !

**Konan** : Tu sais Hidan la torture c'est pas la solution à tout

**Hidan** : Si !

**Deidara** : Mais si Itachi travail c'est la fenêtre ouverte à toutes les portes ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Itachi qui bosse et pourquoi pas Tobi aussi pendant qu'on y est !

**Tobi** : Et si on l'appelé pour qu'il s'explique :D ?

**Pein** : Je crois pas que ce soit une..

**Deidara** : ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

**Pein** : ... Bonne idée…

**Deidara** : Excuse moi tu as dit quelque chose ?

**Pein** : Nan rien..

**Itachi** : Ouiiiii ?

**Kisame** : Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça à nous ? A moi ? T-tu as pensé aux enfants ? Et Tobi ? T'as pensé à lui ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé lorsque ça n'allait pas ? On aurai pu trouvé une solution ensemble ! Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant ! T.. c'est de ma faute c'est ça é_è ?

**Itachi** : Hein ?

**Kisame** : Tu travaille pour enrichir l'Amérique ! Mais tu comprend pas ? Ils envahissent le monde avec leur fast food pour dominer l'économie mondiale ! ( **Kakuzu** : Je savais que j'aurai du vivre mon rêve Américain 'f'chier !) Ce n'est même plus nous mais le monde entier qui est en danger maintenant ! Et puis même ! Notre ennemis de toujours ! Tu vas fraterniser avec l'ennemis ! Espèce de.. de..

**Itachi** : Gnéh ?

**Deidara** : Fais pas l'innocent mec, on sait tout ! _–attache Itachi sur une chaise et pointe une lumière sur lui-_ Contrat, fiche de paye, casquette mcdo _–montre les pièces à conviction-_ qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

**Itachi** : Euh.. J'étais au cinéma

**Sasori** : _-bras croisé, air menaçant-_ Ecoute moi p'tit gars, on est pas des comiques nous, le mieux pour toi c'est d'avouer tout de suite si tu veux pas que ton cas s'aggrave !

**Itachi** : Je veux parler à mon avocat !

**Konan** : Hé j'ai encore le Godot 3000 =D !

**Pein** : La ferme !

**Deidara** : J'aimerai pas être dans ta situation mec, vraiment pas. T'es pas en mesure de parler, tu es cuits, maintenant je te conseil de parler et peut être qu'on sera un peu plus indulgent avec toi

**Kakuzu** : Quand je pense qu'il ose faire des big mac ! Et des.. d-des potatoes.. Oh mon dieu ! –pleurs dans les bras de Tobi- J-je croyais pas qu'il me ferai ça un jour ! Il était si gentil !

**Tobi** : ça va aller, tout va s'arranger Sempai _–retiens héroïquement ses larmes-_ Tout le monde à le droit à l'erreur

**Deidara** : Alors ! Ou est ta planque ? Et combien d'autre sont avec toi ! Toi et tous tes potes vous êtes dans la merde crois moi, parce que si tu nous dis pas on va quand même finir par les trouver ! ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps et là c'est morts pour toi et tous tes petits copains, plus d'avenir, plus de famille, plus de vie sociale, plus rien !

**Kisame** : Itachi je t'en pris il n'est pas trop tard ! Avoue tout ! Fais le pour nous ! Fais le pour.. euh.. Pour Tobi !

**Pein** : Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça ! Il faut toujours que vous dramatisez tout

**Sasori** : J'en ai maté des pires que toi Itachi ! Parle !

**Itachi** : Je risquerai de perdre tous mes avantages !

**Kakuzu** : Parce qu'en plus il a des avantages ! Horrible !

**Deidara** : _-tend un t shirt-_ Tu peux pas le nier ! Le grand M sur ce t-shirt ! Comment tu l'explique !

**Itachi** : C'est le « M » de.. de.. De Ménage !

**Konan** : Bien trouvé

**Kakuzu** : Ou comme Mer…

**Pein** : ça suffit !

**Sasori** : Avoue !

**Deidara** : Avoue !

**Tobi** : Sempai é_è.. !

**Kisame** : Itachi pitié !

**Itachi** : Aaaaaah trop de pression j'avoue j'avoue ! Oui je travaille là bas ! Je fais un 35h ! De nuit ! Dans un 24/24h ! Et je suis au post frite ! Oui je lance des panières à frites j'ai tellement honte ! Pardonnez moi ! Pardonne moi Kisame ! Ils m'ont fait miroiter des choses tellement tentantes ! Des horaires merdiques, des points pour manger presque rien, la possibilité d'être exploité ! Et Kisame.. Ils te donnent la casquette.. Je.. J'ai pas pu résister.. Je suis tellement désolé..

**Deidara** : _-regarde Sasori-_ C'était pas un cas facile

**Sasori** : Bien joué commissaire Deidara, on a réussi a faire craquer ce dur à cuir

**Kisame** : Et qu'est ce qu'il va lui arriver maintenant ?

**Deidara** : On va le garder en garde à vue

**Sasori** : Il va falloir qu'il s'explique devant le juge

**Deidara** : Ce n'est plus de notre ressort maintenant

**Kisame** : Il va s'en sortir ?

**Sasori** : Difficile à dire

**Deidara** : C'est au juge de voir s'il sera clément ou pas

**Sasori** : Cependant des accusations très grave reposent sur les épaules de votre collègue

**Deidara** : Crime contre l'humanité, travaille à la chaine..

**Kisame** : Mais il a avoué !

**Sasori** : Il a échappé à pire… Il aurai pu être à l'encaissement, ça aurai était du racolage, de la corruption des faibles gens, et là il était foutu ! Et je te laisse même pas imaginer si en plus il proposait des sauces !

**Deidara** : Il faut lutter contre ce complot ! C'est vraiment terrible tous ces pauvres gens qui tombent dedans.. de l'abus de faiblesse !

**Kisame** : Mon dieu Itachi tiens bon ! Soit fort ! On va te sortir de là !

**Tobi** : On t'apportera des oranges en prison !

**Pein** : Vous êtes vraiment des boulets !

**Deidara** : Sasori ! On a un nouveau cas ! Un anarchiste ! Un rebelle contre les forces de l'ordre !

**Sasori** : Owiiiiiii ! J'aime les cas extrêmes

**Pein** : …


	32. L'initiation de Tobi

**Note : **Ouiiiiiiiii je saiiiiiis pardooooooon ça fait trop longtemps ! Mais bon on peut pas tout faire dans la vie, on peut pas être ET fainéante ET poster régulièrement, c'est logique ! Que me jete la première pierre celui qui ne s'est jamais dit ça ! -se reçoit un caillou dans les dents-

Bref après une longue absence donc, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre qui a été écrit.. euh.. pas vraiment dans les règles de l'art.. Disons qu'après l'avoir relu dans un état à peu près correcte même moi j'ai pas compris comment ils ont fait pour partir aussi loin dans l'Akatsuki... Bref tout ça pour dire que du coup j'ai laissé en l'état ce chapitre...

_Une artiste qui se laisse lamentablement maitriser par ses propres personnages_

* * *

**Deidara** : _-attaché sur une chaise-_ Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit jouer le rôle de la victime ?

**Sasori** : _-caressant une marionnette de chien-_ Parce que t'as la gueule de l'emploi

**Pein** : Ecoute Dei on te l'a dit 200 fois, tu joue le kidnappé pour aider Tobi à décoincer le balais qu'il a dans les fesses pour qu'il devienne vraiment méchant ! Il doit s'entrainer à devenir intimidant ! Parce que quand on le voit comme ça il fait pas peur !

**Itachi** : Pein est ce que une fois que le balai sera décoincé je pourrais le récupérer :D ?

**Pein** : Euh.. Si tu veux..

**Itachi** : Trop cool je pourrais le rajouter à ma super collection :D !

**Konan** : Il s'entraine sur un bénévole pour prendre confiance en lui et après il pourra le faire sur des vraies victimes !

**Sasori** : C'est un art la menace ! Un art éternel transmit depuis la nuit des temps !

**Deidara** : Je suis pas bénévole ! On m'a pas demandé mon avis à moi !

**Hidan** : On a lancé une annonce pour demander si quelqu'un était volontaire, personne n'a répondu

**Kisame** : Personne ne répondra à une annonce écrite avec du sang !

**Hidan** : Si moi !

**Kisame** : Mais tu n'es pas comme tout le monde !

**Hidan** : C'est pour ça que Jashin m'a choisi !

**Kisame** : _-lui balance une pantoufle-_ Mais qu'il fait chier ce mec !

**Kakuzu** : Et puis zut Dei, tu peux bien faire ça pour lui ! Il est trop gentil c'est pas assez rentable dans cette organisation, on a besoin d'efficacité et de la part de tout le monde, y compris Tobi, tout le monde doit mettre la main à la pâte !

**Deidara** : Mais je l'emmerde Tobi ! Pein n'avait qu'à pas l'engager ! Pourquoi il a pas engagé Sasuke à la place ? Même s'il fait pitié il fait peur !

**Itachi** : Mouarf tout est relatif…

**Konan** : ça posait un problème d'organisation avec Itachi…

**Deidara** : Et bah on a pas besoin d'Itachi non plus !

**Konan** : Oui mais si…

**Deidara** : Oh et puis tant pis, Pein t'as qu'à assumer d'avoir embauché un bon à rien !

**Pein** : J'assume ! C'est pour ça que j'ai mis cette stratégie en place ! Pour assumer ! Et je t'ai choisi toi parce que.. euh.. je sais que tu es la personne la plus qualifié pour ce genre de chose !

**Deidara** : Pfff…

**Pein** : Bon tu as compris Tobi, Deidara c'est un ninja de Konoha qu'on a kidnappé et ton but c'est de lui faire peur, soit menaçant, je veux qu'il fasse dans son froc !

**Deidara** : Hé !

**Pein** : Si t'arrive à faire ça ce sera bien !

**Tobi** : Sempai, Tobi comprend pas, il doit faire le mal ou le bien ?

**Pein** : Si tu fais mal c'est bien !

**Konan** : On peut faire le mal mais bien

**Hidan** : Et parfois le mal fait du bien !

**Kakuzu** : Ouais pour les cas sociaux isolés, comme toi par exemple !

**Tobi** : …

**Kisame** : Vous voyez pas que vous l'embrouillez ?

**Pein** : Bon allez Tobi à toi ! Deidara fait la victime effrayée pour le mettre dans l'ambiance !

**Deidara** : Je suis mort de trouille.. Oulala j'ai peur, il va me faire quoi le vilain monsieur ?

**Pein** : _-l'assomme derrière la tête-_ On avait dit pas sarcastique Dei !

**Deidara** : Et je peux pas faire le dur à cuir, s'il commence par compliqué, quand ça sera simple ce sera de la foutaise pour lui :D ?

**Pein** : NON !

**Sasori** : De toute façon tu serai pas convainquant

**Deidara** : Tu as de la chance que je sois momentanément ligoté sur une chaise Sasori !

**Konan** : _-pousse gentiment Tobi en avant-_ Allez mon petit, va…

**Tobi** : Euuuh.. Bonjour victime sempai.. dé-désolée de vous importuner…

**Kisame** : Il fait quoi là ?

**Itachi** : C'est peut être une stratégie

**Tobi** : Les cordes vous serrent-elle pas trop victime sempai ?

**Itachi** : Ou pas…

**Pein** : Bon Tobi je vais te montrer comment il faut faire ! _–s'approche violemment de Deidara et braque une lumière sur lui en collant son visage contre le sien-_ PARLE !

**Deidara** : Oh mon dieu Leader c'est un crime ! ça remonte à quand que tu t'es brossé les dents ?

**Pein** : …J..je.. euh.. c'est Kakuzu, il veut plus en acheter donc…

**Deidara** : Mais c'est dégueulasse !

**Kakuzu** : Trop cher ! C'est démodé le dentifrice ! ça sert à rien !

**Deidara** : _-se bouchant le nez et repoussant Pein-_ Bah si.. la preuve.. C'est une nouvelle attaque Pein ? Tu veux tuer des gens comme ça ? Halène-de-chacal-no-jutsu ?

**Pein** : La ferme…

**Deidara** : Ou alors tu fais un élevage de rats morts ! Y'a quelqu'un là dedans ? _–regarde au fond de la gorge de Pein-_

**Sasori** : Trop bien comme attaque ! Genre tu vomi des rats morts et tout !

**Hidan** : Ouais mais des rats morts, c'est naze…

**Deidara** : ça aura au moins le mérite de déstabiliser l'adversaire !

**Sasori** : Certes

**Kakuzu** : Qui se lave les dents de nos jours ? Franchement ?

**Tous** _(sauf Dei parce qu'il est attaché): -lèvent timidement la main-_

**Kakuzu** : _-jette un regard menaçant à tout le monde-_

**Hidan** : _-fait mine de se gratter les cheveux-_

**Zetsu** : _-fait mine de s'étirer-_

**Kisame** _: -fait mine de bailler-_

**Konan** : _-fait mine de mettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles-_

**Sasori** : _-fait mine de caresser son chien en bois-_

**Itachi** _: -fait mine d'imiter une célèbre dance disco-_

**Tobi** : Sempai j'ai compris comment être menaçant ! _–fait les yeux menaçant-_

**Pein** : _-soupire-_ On te voit pas Tobi, tu as un masque…

**Deidara** : Pitié Pein, souffle pas devant moi ! Kakuzu je t'en supplie achète du dentifrice ! ça coute seulement 89 centimes en discount !

**Kakuzu** : Seulement ? SEULEMENT ? Tu veux me faire avoir une syncope ou quoi ?

**Deidara** : Non pas forcement, m'enfin si c'était le cas on t'en voudra pas…Autant lier l'utile à l'agréable…

**Kakuzu** : Mon pauvre idiot, tu tombe dans le piège de la consommation excessive ! On te fait croire que tu as besoin d'un produit et ils créent une dépendance ! C'est honteux, c'est de l'abus des faibles gens ! Tu crois qu'ils faisaient comment au moyen âge ?

**Sasori** : Ils se tapaient dessus avec des gourdins…

**Deidara** : Et se tuaient probablement avec leur halène..

**Sasori** : C'est pour ça que l'espèce n'a pas survécue

**Kakuzu** : On vous appâte avec des prix dérisoires ! Mais pas de panique ! Je vais vous sauver !

**Hidan** : Ce grand numéro de sauveur ça marche pas avec nous Kakuzu, on te connait trop bien pour savoir que tu n'as pas de cœur

**Kakuzu** : Si j'en ai 7

**Hidan** : Oui mais ils te servent à rien

**Kakuzu** : Je pensais que ça suffirai pour vous faire passer la pilule

**Tobi** : Quelle pilule sempai ?

**Kakuzu** : Nan c'est une expression..

**Hidan** : C'est comme l'expression parler à un mur

**Deidara** : C'est exactement la sensation qu'on a quand on parle à Pein, un mur qui répond pas mais qu'a quand même une mauvaise haleine…

**Sasori** : Remarque de profil avec un angle de 45° Pein ressemblerai presque à un mur… D'un point de vu purement professionnel cela va de soit…

**Itachi** : Tu vois Kisame, c'est à ça qu'on reconnait les VRAIS artistes

**Deidara** : N'im-por-te quoi !

**Itachi** : Ou comme l'expression d'avoir des oreilles en choux fleurs !

**Tobi** : Comme Zetsu sempai :D !

**Zetsu** : Un jour Zetsu, on le mangera

**Zetsu** _(l'autre)_ : Après avoir mangé la page du règlement de l'Akatsuki qui interdit de manger les autres membres de l'Akatsuki…

**Zetsu** : Ah ouais… cette page là… Pourquoi on l'a écrite déjà ?

**Deidara** : Parce que dès le premier jour vous avez mangé un membre ! Comment il s'appelait déjà…

**Itachi** : C'était pas Orochimaru ?

**Orochimaru** : N'importe quoi je suis là !

**Pein** : Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

**Orochimaru** : C'est quoi cette odeur ?

**Deidara** : Vu qu'on en parle c'est à cause de …

**Pein** : LA FERME ! _–met une main devant sa bouche-_ Donc ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

**Orochimaru** : Je passais dans le coin pour cueillir des champignons hallucinogènes

**Kabuto** : Pour un usage uniquement thérapeutique évidemment

**Orochimaru** : Ouais on veut faire avancer la science

**Kabuto** : Et comme on manque de bénévoles on teste sur nous huhuhu

**Orochimaru** : Ouais c'est la crise

**Hidan** : A qui le dis-tu ! Même nous on a pas trouvé un bénévole pour initier Tobi à l'art de la menace ! Pourtant l'annonce était bien

**Kisame** : _-blasé-_ Elle était écrite avec du sang…

**Hidan **: T'es jaloux parce que tu sais que c'était une super bonne idée et t'as la mort de pas l'avoir eu toi-même !

**Orochimaru** : Bref quoi qu'il en soit on a vu de la lumière alors on s'est dit qu'on allait faire un petit tour pour voir et nous voilà

**Pein** : Et bien c'était sympa, allez salut

**Orochimaru** : Mais bon vu qu'on est là, il fait presque noir dehors, il fait froid, on a toujours pas payé nos factures d'électricité et on a plus d'eau chaude alors c'est super sympa de nous offrir l'hospitalité comme ça, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les gars

**Kabuto** : Ouais tout l'argent passe dans la science

**Pein** : Non, salut !

**Orochimaru** : Pas la peine de nous montrer nos chambres je suppose que vous avez gardé la mienne en état

**Kabuto** : Oh Oro je vais dormir avec toi :D ?

**Orochimaru** : Hélas nous n'auront pas le choix mais il va falloir faire avec n'abusons pas de l'hospitalité de nos hôtes…

**Kabuto** : Oh c'est vraiment dommage :D

**Pein** : J'ai dit non, au revoir !

**Orochimaru** : Vous êtes vraiment des potes formidables c'est tellement rare de nos jours, mais bon entre méchant on se sert les coudes n'est ce pas

**Kabuto** : _-essuie une petite larme-_ vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir de tels amis maitres

**Pein** : C'est pas mon pote !

**Itachi** : On le connait pas !

**Orochimaru** : Allons Ita avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble tu peux pas m'oublier !

**Tous** : Pardon ?

**Itachi** : Mais pas du tout !

**Orochimaru** : Mais si tu sais la fois ou..

**Itcahi **: Non non je m'en rappel vraiment pas !

**Orochimaru** : Ah ouais t'as peut être raison, ça devait être avec ton frère alors…

**Itachi** : QUOI ?

**Orochimaru** : Et sinon c'est qui lui ? _–donne un coup de tête en direction de Tobi-_

**Pein** : Une nouvelle recru

**Tobi** : Bonjour Sempai :D

**Orochimaru** : Euh ouais.. Salut

**Tobi** : Aujourd'hui Tobi essaye de devenir méchant :D

**Orochimaru** : _-prend Pein à part-_ Dis moi tu devais être vraiment désespéré le jour ou tu l'as embauché lui non ?

**Pein** : M'en parle pas

**Deidara** : Eh mais j'ai une super idée !

**Sasori** : Ouais c'est ça on lui dira…

**Deidara** : _-saute avec sa chaise pour rejoindre Pein-_ On a qu'à se débarrasser de Tobi et d'Itachi et on les remplaces par Orochimaru et bidule !

**Kabuto** : Non en fait je m'appel…

**Deidara** : On s'en fou ! On se débarrasse de lui c'est tout ce qui compte !

**Zetsu** : Ehh mais si Tobi part, il est plus membre de l'Akatsuki alors on aura le droit de le manger :D !

**Kakuzu** : Et on est même pas obligé de leur dire que normalement y'a une paye ce qui fait qu'on récoltera celles de Tobi et d'Itachi :D !

**Tobi** : _-se plante devant tout le monde entouré d'un aura vraiment terrifiante-_ TOBI IRA NULLE PART COMPRIS !

**Deidara** : D'accord OwO

**Kakuzu** : On disait ça juste comme ça OwO

**Zetsu** : Histoire d'arranger tout le monde OwO..

**Tobi** : De toute façon si Tobi part qui fera à manger :D ?

**Sasori** : Kisame ?

**Tobi** : _-balance des shurinken-_


	33. La soupe de légume

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne sont pas a moi, quant à la recette de la soupe aux légumes n'a absolument pas été volée à Mamy Janine ! Toute ressemblance avec des personnes réelles ou ayant existées ne serai que pure coïncidence. Les entreprises citées ci-dessous n'apparaissent seulement qu'au bon vouloir de leur dirigeant. En conséquence toutes poursuites judiciaires seraient vaines et sans intérêt aussi nous vous prions de refouler vos instincts procedurier car cela ne servirai seulement qu'à vous faire perdre de l'argent bêtement (argent que vous aurez pu investire judicieusement dans l'élevage des reines qui chantent dans la pub pour canal sat' !) et puis de toute façon les entreprises qui touchent le double de votre salaire mensuelle par jour peuvent mieux soudoyer le juge que vous. Sur ce bonne lecture mes petits lecteurs en sucre 8D !

* * *

**Tobi** : Sempai il n'y a plus de légume é_è

**Zetsu** : Ooooooooh c'est vraiment dommage :D !

**Kisame** : Et alors ?

**Tobi** : Tobi comptait vous faire une bonne soupe de légume pour renforcer vos défenses naturelles et vu que vous sortez toujours en manches courtes c'est important

**Zetsu** : C'est pour le style Tobi, le style !

**Sasori** : La soupe sert aussi à faire grandir, c'est bien pour Deidara ça !

**Deidara** : Va chier, y'a pas une recette pour développer les capacité du cerveau par hasard ? T'en aurai bien besoin ! Encore faudrait-il que t'en ai un !

**Tobi** : Tobi a entendu dire que manger des yeux de poisson ça rendait plus intelligent

**Kisame** : C'est un mythe ça ! Et tu touche pas au yeux de Moby Dick !

**Zetsu** : Moby d.. ?

**Zetsu **_l'autre_ : Le poisson qu'il a gagné la dernière fois à la pêche aux canards

**Zetsu** : Ah..

**Tobi** : C'est pas grave Sempai, il va falloir aller en chercher dans le jardin, c'est le tour de qui :D ?

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Aucunes idées

**Tobi** : Mais on avait marqué les tours de chacun sur une liste Sempai

**Kisame** : Une liste ?

**Sasori** : Quelle liste ?

**Tobi** : Celle que j'ai fixé sur le frigo sempai !

**Deidara** : Un frigo ?

**Zetsu** : Quel frigo ?

**Tobi** : Mais celui qui était là à l'instant !

**Kisame** : Tu vois un frigo toi Zetsu ?

**Zetsu** : Non

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : On a jamais eu de frigo, manger frais y'a rien de mieux :D !

**Tobi** : Pein Sempaaaaaaaaai ! Ils ont encore fait disparaitre le frigo pour échapper à leur corvée !

**Kisame** : _-tout bas-_ Moi je trouve cette solution plutôt judicieuse…

**Kakuzu** : Quoi ? Encore ? Mais vous commencez sérieusement à me faire chi…

**Pein** : Vous faites disparaitre le frigo à chaque fois qu'il y a une tâche à partager ! On arrête les bétises maintenant

**Deidara** : C'est faux !

**Sasori** : De toute façon on a pas trouvé mieux comme solution

**Zetsu** : Au début on avait pensé faire manger la liste à Zetsu

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Mais vu toutes les cochonneries qu'on rajoute dans le papier on avait peur de mourir d'intox

**Zetsu** : Ouais surtout toi

**Sasori** : Alors faire disparaitre le frigo c'était parfait comme idée =D

**Pein** : Mais comment vous pouvez perdre un frigo ?

**Kisame** : On leur rend juste leur liberté

**Deidara** : C'est sensible ces trucs là…

**Sasori** : Et puis faut pas abuser hein, on les égare pas tant que ça…

**Kakuzu** : Tu veux savoir combien de fois vous les perdez par jours espèce d'enfoiré ?

**Kisame** : Autant de fois qu'on nous donne une corvée ! On nous donnerai pas autant de corvée par jour on ferai disparaitre moins de frigo CQFD !

**MunJ'o** : Oui mais vu que vous avez une carte de fidélité chez Cuisininja vos problèmes sont réglés, car avec Cuisininja vous avez affaires aux pro de la cuisine et du mobilier ! Et en ce moment -50% sur l'achat d'une cuisine aménagée qui s'adapte à vos activités ninja avec en cadeau un range shuriken (4 colorations disponibles voir dans les magasins participants) _–sourire colgate-_

**Tous** : …

**MunJ'o** : Quoi ? J'ai des actions chez Cuisininja !

**Kakuzu** : Et.. ça rapporte bien ?

**MunJ'o** : Tu rigole ? Avec tous les sous que vous passez dedans je suis presque riche ! A vous tout seul vous représentez presque 90% du chiffre d'affaire =D !

**Kakuzu** : Oh la salo..

**Pein** : Alors on arrête de faire les foufou maintenant ! Tout le monde dans sa chambre !

**Deidara** : Quoi ?

**Sasori** : Mais !

**Hidan** : C'est pas juste j'étais même pas dans l'histoire ! Ehh non mais attend.. C'est cool soyez injuste en fait ! Punissez moi ! :D

**Kakuzu** : _-l'assomme-_

**Hidan** : Owiiiii frappez moi encore sans raison !

**Kakuzu** : _-soupire-_

**Pein** : Et que ça saute ! Et pas de soupe aux légumes VOILA ! Vous aurez toute l'après midi pour vous maudire d'avoir échappé à la chance unique de manger une bonne soupe aux légumes spécial Tobi !

**Zetsu** : On a vraiment trop la mort franchement !

**Deidara** : _-sourire débile-_ Ouais on est super dégouté franchement, même si ça se voit pas !

**Sasori** : On refoule par fierté notre déception :D

**Kisame** : On a vraiment mérité cette punition :D

**Hidan** : Bon bah tant pis hein :D

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Tu devrai vraiment avoir honte de nous obliger à commander des pizza pour pas se laisser mourir de faim ! :D

**Pein** : Et comme je suis un bon leader et qu'il faut montrer l'exemple je ne mangerai pas de soupe non plus !

**MunJ'o** : Commandée chez PizzaNinja des pizza chaudes livrée chez vous par des Ninja professionnelle en moins de 15min. Garantie efficacité avec des livreurs toujours souriants quelque soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit. Livraison gratuite si le temps d'attente dépasse 15min (voir modalité dans les pizzaria participantes) et pour 1€ de plus les livreurs ninja peuvent aussi éliminer vos ennemis :D !

**Deidara** : Laisse moi deviner.. T'as aussi des actions chez eux.. ?

**MunJ'o** : Non ils me sponsorisent à condition de parler d'eux au moins une fois dans la fic :D

**Kakuzu** : Et ça marche ?

**MunJ'o** : Tu rigole ? Vous représentez au moins..

**Hidan** : Oui bon ça va on a compris !

**Tous** : _-sortent de la cuisine en laissant Tobi et MunJ'o en plan-_

**Tobi** : Mais sempai… Et si on envoyé Itachi Sempai chercher les légumes dans le jardin je suis sûr ça le dérangerai pas é_è

**Pein** : _-du salon-_ Non non ! La dernière fois il.. euh.. Il a réussi à se perdre !

**Tobi** : On lui laisse des petits cailloux qu'il laisse tomber derrière pour qu'il retrouve son chemin :D ?

**Pein** : Oui mais non on a pas de caillou !

**Kakuzu** : Trop chère !

**Tobi** : Alors du fil ? On l'attache avec et lorsqu'il a trouvé les légumes il tire deux fois sur la corde et on aura plus qu'à tirer pour le ramener :D ?

**Pein** : Oui mais non il sait pas compter jusqu'à 2 !

**Tobi** : Et si c'est Tobi qui va les chercher ?

**Pein** : Tobi, ils ne méritent pas que tu te donne autant de mal pour eux voyons, ne te laisse pas marcher dessus comme ça ! Tu n'es pas soumis, révolte toi !

**Tobi** : Tu as raison Sempai ! Tobi va se révolter ! Il va faire un truc complètement dingue ! Tellement dingue que je vais tous vous rendre jaloux Sempai ! Parce que Tobi is a bad boy BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Sasori** : C'est ça Tobi, on lui dira..

**Kisame** : Est-ce que c'est raisonnable de le laisser tout seul dans la cuisine quand il fait des crises de démence comme ça, avec tous ces objets coupants.. ?

**Pein** : Mais non t'inquiète

**Kakuzu** : Plus qu'une minute et la pizza sera gratuite ! On a fait un bon investissement en installant tous ces pièges devant l'entrée

**Hidan** : T'es sur que ça va marcher ? On a affaire à des pro tu sais..

**Kakuzu** : Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne pourront pas lutter contre l'épouvantail hinhinhin…

**Hidan** : Oooh c'est diabolique _–yeux admiratifs-_

**MunJ'o** : Epouvantail acheté chez… :D

**Sasori** : _-l'assomme-_ Tu commence sérieusement à nous gonfler !

**Kakuzu** : Nous dit pas que tu as aussi des actions dans le magasin d'épouvantail !

**MunJ'o** : Non je voulais juste être chiante :D

**Deidara** : C'est réussi ! T'es pire que Sasori et faut le faire !

**Sasori** : Ouais ! Euh non attend ! MOI je suis chiant peut être ?

**Deidara** : Parfaitement !

**Sasori** : Ah oui parce que moi j'occupe la salle de bain pendant 1h tous les matins peut être !

**Deidara** : Mes cheveux s'emmêlent trop la nuit !

**Itachi** : Si tu veux j'ai un shampooing magique pour toi !

**Deidara** : Non ça va aller merci…

**Sasori** : Et bien sûr je laisse trainer mes cheveux dans l'évier !

**Konan** : J'avoue que ça c'est chiant..

**Deidara** : T'as aucunes preuves que ce sont mes cheveux !

**Sasori** : T'es la seule blonde ici !

**Itachi** : _-passe en mode sexy avec un panneau d'affichage indiquant 1-0-_

**Tobi** : _-rejoint les gens dans le salon-_ Vous devinerez jamais ce que Tobi a fait hinhinhin ! Il a mit du sucre dans le récipient à sel ! Et il ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Il va accrocher le papier toilette dans le mauvais sens ! Trembler pauvre petit moutons de panure, le nouveau Tobi est là ! Parce que Tobi is a bad boy BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tous** : _-regard accusateur en direction de Pein-_

**Pein** : _-Hausse les épaules-_ ça lui passera

**Zetsu** : N'empêche c'est bon le mouton..


	34. NinjaBook

MunJ'o : Ummmh.. C'est pas comme si ça faisait trop longtemps que j'avais deserté le site et cette fic hein ? J'avais oublié mon mot de passe ! Bon d'accord ! J'avais la flemme et pas d'inspiration et pas le temps et trop de travail et pas de vacances et..

Gaara : C'est bon ils s'en foutent !

MunJ'o : C'est vrai :D ? Bon bah c'est cool alors :D ! -retourne manger des pépites-

* * *

**Pein** : _-sors tranquillement en peignoir tôt le matin récupérer au pied de sa porte le journal-_ …

_-Petit train touristique qui passe juste devant la grotte-_

**Guide** (petit jeune boutonneux avec un appareil et une casquette rouge) : Et sur votre droite le 4ème repère de l'Akatsuki mais le seul connu à ce jour ! Pour la petite histoire on raconte que leur tout premier repère était un petit local caché dans les sous sol de l'académie des ninja mais ça m'étonnerai que ce soit vrai..

**Pein** : …

**Guide** : Chut chut chut regardez ! Ne faites plus de bruit ! Pein est dehors !

**Touristes** : Oooooooh *O* !

**Guide** : Il ne sort que très rarement pour préserver son anonymat !

**Touristes** : Absolument stupéfiant *O*

**Guide** : Vous êtes un groupe qui a vraiment de la chance ! Pas grand monde peut se vanter de l'avoir vu d'aussi prêt !

**Touristes** : Quelle chance !

**Guide** : Jetez lui des cacahuètes ça le fera approcher !

**Pein** : _-retourne dans sa grotte choqué sans dire un mot et referme la porte derrière lui-_

**Touristes** : _-déçu-_ Oooooooh…

**Zetsu** : Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive Pein t'es blanc comme un c.. enfin comme un.. euh.. comme un linge !

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Bien rattrapé

**Zetsu** : Tu trouve :D ?

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Non vraiment tout en finesse, c'était subtil et tout franchement j'aurai pas pu faire mieux !

**Zetsu** : C'est gentiiiiiiiiille ! Tu serai pas moi je te prendrai dans mes bras :D !

**Pein** : … ça à l'air de bien marcher votre thérapie ! Vous voyez que j'ai bien fait de vous inscrire à ce séminaire sur la recherche de votre vous intérieur !

**Zetsu** : Pas du tout !

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : C'était vraiment naze comme idée !

**Pein** : Mais vous avez l'air de vous entendre comme larron en foire !

**Zetsu** : T'as pas compris ? On se complimente par hypocrisie pour mieux humilier l'autre !

**Pein** : … Ok autant pour moi c'est vrai que c'était tellement évident

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Bref qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**Pein** : Dehors, juste devant notre grotte, il y a un petit train touristique qui fait visiter notre repère secret

**Kakuzu** : Il est hors de question qu'on déménage ! Non mais t'imagine les frais que ça engendrerait ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux ma mort ! Il va falloir faire avec et celui qu'est pas content, il sort !

**Itachi** : Qu'est ce qui se passe :D ?

**Zetsu** : Une histoire de train, apparemment il y aurai eu une fuite et quelqu'un d'entre nous a balancé notre repère secret qui serai devenue une attraction touristique

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Avoue que c'est toi !

**Zetsu** : Quoi ?

**Zetsu** _l'autre_ : Assume ! T'as fait ça quand j'avais le dos tourné encore une fois ! Tu me déçois !

**Zetsu** : Mais n'importe quoi !

**Itachi** : Sérieux :D ? _–sors pour voir-_

**Touristes** : _-Ovation-_ Itachi ! Itachi ! Itachi ! Itachi ! Itachi !

**Guide** : Je vous avez dit d'attendre un peu ! Que notre grand gourou Itachi allez finir par sortir !

**Touristes** : Itachi ! Itachi ! Itachi ! _-fan gril qui arrache ses vêtements pour montrer son ventre ou le portrait d'Itachi est tatoué-_

**Itachi** : _-retourne dans la grotte-_ Eh regardez les mecs ! C'est un truc de dingue ! _–ouvre la porte-_

**Touristes** : _-Ovation-_ Itachi ! Itachi ! Itachi ! Itachi !

**Itachi** : _-ferme la porte-_

**Touristes** : Ooooooh…

**Itachi** : _-ouvre la porte-_

**Touristes** : Ouuuuuuaaaaiiiis ! Itachi ! Itachi !

**Itachi** : _-ferme la porte-_

**Touristes** : Ooh..

**Itachi** : _-ouvre la porte- _

**Touristes** : Ita..

**Itachi** : _-ferme la porte-_

**Touristes** : OOoooh…

**Itachi** : _-commence à ouvrir la porte avec entrain-_

**Pein** : Oui bon ça va ! On a compris ! Ferme cette porte ! Et pourquoi qu'il a une ovation lui !

**Itachi** : Je te jure c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est à cause de Pein !

**Pein** : Hein ?

**Kakuzu** : Qui ?

**Konan** : Lui ?

**Pein** : Moi ?

**Itachi** : Si tu avais pas décidé de prendre un abonnement internet rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé ! J'aurai jamais connu les réseaux sociaux !

**Kakuzu** : La vraie question est pourquoi il a décidé de payer un abonnement internet

**Pein** : Parce que il faut se mettre à la page !

**Itachi** : J'ai découvert NinjaBook et c'est partie de là, ça demandait nos coordonnées alors je les ai donné !

**Pein** : Je fais quoi ? Je le tue tout de suite ?

**Konan** : Non laisse le parler pour s'expliquer !

**Pein** : Vous les femmes ! Toujours parler mais jamais agir vous nous faites vraiment chi..

**Konan** : _-l'assomme-_ D'abord on l'écoute et APRES on l'éclate !

**Hidan** : Si je peux donner mon avis si ça permet d'avoir beaucoup de sang je suis pour suivre l'idée de Konan !

**Kakuzu** : C'est vraiment le piège à blaireau tellement facile de faire genre de demander nos adresses pour nous retrouver, tellement facile qu'on se demande comment il peut y en avoir encore pour se faire avoir !

**Hidan** : Encore un coup d'Adopinja ça !

**Tobi**: N'empêche ça peut servir internet Sempai ! Pour se faire livrer des pizza ^w^

**Kakuzu** : Attend ! Tu fais livrer des pizza comme ça toi ? Sans butter des livreurs pour pas qu'ils révèlent notre repère ?

**Tobi** : Mais non Sempai ! Ils font que leur travail

**Kakuzu** : … deux boulets..

**Itachi **: Donc c'est peut être pas de ma faute =D ?

**Deidara** : Faut mettre détective Conan sur l'affaire !

**Konan** : Ha…ah…

**Deidara** : Ouais je sais je suis pas en forme en ce moment

**Itachi** : Donc j'ai pas à me justifier pour la photo qui circule sur le net de Sasori et Deidara que j'arrive pas à effacer :D ?

**Sasori/Deidara** : QUOA !

**Itachi** : En fait quand tu met une photo sur ton NinjaBook tout le monde peut la voir.. et tu peux pas la supprimer..

**Sasori** : Q-quelle photo ?

**Deidara** : Quand ?

**Sasori** : Ou ?

**Deidara/Sasori** : Comment ?

**Itachi** : Bah Deidara et toi l'un sur l'..

**Deidara** : Stop !

**Sasori** : C'est bon !

**Deidara** : Pas la peine d'aller plus loin !

**Kisame** : C'est que ça m'intéresse tout d'un coup

**Deidara** : C'est un malentendu !

**Sasori** : Absolument ! Disons que la photo peut être mal interprétée si on ne connait pas les circonstances !

**Deidara** : Disons que nous étions au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

**Itachi** : Oui surtout toi..

**Deidara** : Pardon ?

**Itachi** : Non rien :D Faites pas la tronche ! Vous êtes des stars ! Tout le monde aime sur mon statue et j'ai 2 854 123 fans !

**Kakuzu** : Je parie que la première fan c'est MunJ'o

**MunJ'o** : Que dalle j'ai pas de NinjaBook

**Hidan** : Merde j'aurai du prendre le pari !

**Kakuzu** : Et pourquoi ?

**MunJ'o** : Parce que je suis pas Ninja !

_-un ange passe, voir même plusieurs-_

**MunJ'o** : Bon, on reprend _–sors un gros paquet de feuille-_ Normalement dans le scénario à ce moment là vous êtes tous sensé éclater de rire ! Alors j'attend !

**Hidan** : Ouais mais non

**Kakuzu** : On arrive pas

**Pein** : C'était tellement nul

**Konan** : Désolé

**MunJ'o** : Mais je vous paye pour quoi franchement ? Elle était super ma blague ! De la blague de pro ça déconnez pas les mecs !

**Kakuzu** : Tu nous paye toujours pas

**MunJ'o** : Encore heureux !

**Hidan** : T'as fait beaucoup mieux comme blagues

**Pein** : Mais fera t-elle pire ?

**MunJ'o** : Bande de nazes ! _–sors en grognant-_

**Touristes** (toujours derrière la porte) : Oouaiiiiiiiiis.. Céki ?

**Guide** : Euh.. La narratrice je crois, mais on s'en fou elle est même pas Ninja

**MunJ'o** : Gmbmbgmbgmbgh…


	35. La rentrée des classes

**Note **: Ouiiiiiiiii je sais, les postes ne sont plus aussi ponctuels qu'il y a pas si longtemps que ça, vous m'en voyez désolée, moi même cela m'attriste (ouaiiiiiiis t'as vu aussi lecteur, j'ai aquérie un vocabulaire de ouf wesh wesh t'as vu !) mais bon ça empêche pas que je ne vous abandonnerai pas, meuuuh non ! Enfin c'est pas prévu pour l'instant.. gnihihi *sors*

(pour me rattraper j'ai pas fait la crevarde sur la longueur du chapitre)

Après de longues ébauches sur divers sujet (sur Secret story notemment) j'ai finalement opté pour un sujet d'actualité qui n'a échappé à personne... Suspence

Bien que l'idée de secret story n'etait pas si mauvaise, j'ai gardé les brouillons c'est à creuser, peut être au prochain chapitre si tout le monde est sage et fait bien ses devoirs, en fait j'ai presque fini mais je trouve que je vais contre mes principes dans le sens ou je fais trop de self insert T.T

BREF ! bonne lecture cher lecteur ;D

**Note 2** : Je pense que vous allez remarquer dans votre lecture que mon correcteur automatique est définitivement mort, sorry..

* * *

_Devant un grand magasin_

**Konan **: _-au reste de l'Akatsuki- _Bon, on récapitule depuis le début : Hidan qu'est ce qu'on a dit ?

**Hidan **: _-blasé- _On ne va pas dans le rayon cuisine

**Konan **: Parce que ?

**Hidan **: Parce que je pourrais être tenté de me mutiler avec un objet tranchant.. Konan ça fait 6 fois qu'on répète ça !

**Zetsu **: Dans ce cas on ferai mieux de le laisser dans la voiture, au moins il ira pas se planter des fourchettes dans la peau au nom de Jashin ku ku ku

**Kakuzu **: En plus à chaque fois on est obligé de payer ce qu'il sali avec son sang !

**Deidara **: Dans la voiture il serai capable de se pendre avec les ceintures

**Hidan **: J'ai jamais essayé en plus 8D !

**Deidara **: ...

**Konan **: Bref ! Et pour toi Itachi ?

**Itachi **: Je dois toucher à rien !

**Konan **: Tobi ?

**Tobi **: _-comme s'il recitait une leçon- _Tobi ne doit pas sortir du chario 8D

**Kisame **: Pourquoi il a le droit d'être dans le chario lui d'abord ?

**Pein **: Parce que !

**Sasori **: Et Deidara evite de cambrioler le rayon maquillage !

**Deidara **: Bouffon !

**Sasori **: Travelo

**Deidara **: Pov'c...

**Pein **: Maintenant régle de sécurité ! On reste groupé..

**Konan **: On ne s'éparpille pas..

**Pein **: On ne cris pas..

**Konan **: On ne se bat pas..

**Pein **: on ne se fait pas remarquer..

**Konan **: On ne fait pas de caprices..

**Pein **: On ne tue pas le vendeur sous pretexte qu'il vous renseigne mal.. surtout si c'est un stagiaire !

**Itachi **: Même s'il ressemble étrangement à Sasuke ?

**Pein **: On a dit que ressembler à Sasuke n'est pas un argument valable pour tuer quelqu'un, on est des vrais Ninja bon sang !

**Konan **: Et on achéte uniquement ce qui est ecrit sur la liste !

**Kakuzu **: On prend la marque repère !

**Konan **: Shhht !

**Pein **: Des questions ?

**Itachi **:_ -lève la main timidement- _

**Pein **: Oui ?

**Itachi **: On pourra faire un tour de manége qui est là bas si on est sage :3 ?

**Pein **: ... Bon on peut commencer les fournitures scolaires

**Tous **: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiis ! -_cours dans tous les rayons-_

**Pein **: ...

**Konan **: ...

**MunJ'o **: _-soupire- _Alalalaaa les enfants de nos jours...

**Pein **: Qu'est ce que tu fou là toi ?

**MunJ'o **: Rien, je suis venue chercher un agenda

**Konan **: Mais c'est pas un peu tard pour en acheter un ?

**MunJ'o **: Et alors ? _-pars chercher un agenda en tapant des pieds-_

**Pein **: Heureusement qu'elle devait plus faire de self insert...

**Itachi **:_ -arrive en courant- _Peiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Regarde ! Des shurikens humeurs !

**Pein **: Des quoi ?

**Itachi **: C'est des shurikens qui changent de couleur selon ton humeur ! Bleu c'est quand t'es triste, rouge c'est quand t'es amoureux...

**Konan **: Et la couleur qu'il a maintenant c'est quand t'es en excés de connerie ?

**Itachi **: Non c'est quand tu es d'humeur chanceuse

**Konan **: ...

**Itachie **: Je peux l'avoiiiiiiiiir ?

**Pein **: Non

**Itachi **: Oohh... _-jete le shuriken dans un rayon et sort un autre objet de derrière son dos- _Et un katana qui prévois la météo ?

**Pein **: NON !

**Itachi **: Vous êtes vraiment méchant ! _-pars bouder en tapant des pieds -_

**Zetsu **(l'autre) : Je te dis qu'il voudra pas !

**Zetsu **: Mais si !

**Zetsu **(l'autre) : T'as qu'à demander !

**Zetsu **: Non c'est ton idée, demande toi !

**Zetsu **(l'autre) : Froussard !

**Zetsu **: Ah ouais ? Moins que toi, JE vais lui demander

**Zetsu **(l'autre) : Quoi ? Non ! C'est mon idée ! C'est moi qui demande !

**Zetsu **: Ah ouais ?! _-brandi un poing menaçant-_

**Zetsu **(l'autre) : Parfaitement ! _-brandi l'autre poing-_

**Pein **: Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez vous deux ?

**Zetsu/Zetsu **(l'autre) : Est ce qu'on a le droit d'avoir chacun nos affaires avec nos noms dessus pour par qu'on se les vol ?

**Zetsu **: A chaque fois Zetsu me les piques et il veut même pas le reconnaitre !

**Zetsu **(l'autre) : En plus nous on est complétement laisé par rapport aux autres parce qu'on doit tout partager à deux ! Vous nous aimez pas en vrai !

**Konan **: Je savais que pour vous ça allait être compliqué, comme chaques années..

**Cliente **: Une fougère qui parle ! Voilà ou ça mène les OGM ! Mais continuez les expérimentations douteuses, continuez à encourager ça ! Continuez ! Et bientôt quoi ? Des poissons avec des jambes ?!

**Zetsu **(l'autre) : Kisame on parle de toi !

**Zetsu **: _-la bouffe-_

**Zetsu **(l'autre) : Bon sang pour une fois qu'on avait une distraction ! T'es vraiment chiant !

**Itachi **: _-arrive en courrant- _Peiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Est ce que je peux... :D

**Pein **: NON !

**Itachi **: Oooh...

**Kakuzu **: Konan ?

**Konan **: Pitié Kakuzu on est en situation de crise tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

**Kakuzu **: ...

_-plus loin-_

**Deidara **: Sasori ce sont les miennes je les ai vu avant !

**Sasori **: _-arrache l'objet des mains- _Non je les ai vu avant mais tu t'es jeté dessus !

**Deidara **: _-reprend- _Même pas vrai !

**Vendeur **: Je peux vous aider ?

**Sasori **: A moins d'avoir d'autre chaussures aéro-dynamique avec une forme parfaite pour une meilleure pénétration dans l'air qui permet de foncer plus vite sur vos ennemis, non !

**Vendeur **: _-Dégaine un talki waki pour appeler la réserve du magasin- _

**Sasori **: _-le bute-_

**Deidara **: ... On avait pas dit qu'on avait le droit de tuer personne ?

**Sasori **: Il était louche !

**Deidara **: Ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je vais tout dire à Konan et Peiiiiiin :O !

_-encore plus loin-_

**Itachi **: _-gambade joyeusement entre les rayons quand soudain..- _Sasuke !

**Sasuke **: Itachi !

**Itachi **: Qu'as tu dans la main !

**Sasuke **: Des bandeaux de villages qui brillent dans le noir

**Itachi **: Ouuuuuuuuaaaah !

**Sasuke **: En plus il chante des comptines de noël quand tu appuis sur un bouton judicieusement caché derrière la lanière :D

**Itachi **: Il m'en faut un !

**Sasuke **: Et tu sais quoi Nee San ?

**Itachi **: Non ?

**Sasuke **: C'est le dernier ! _-pars en courant avec le bandeau lachant un rire démoniaque- _Bouahahahahahahaha !

_2h après_

**Konan **: 7, 8, 9... Il est ou Hidan ?

**Kakuzu **: C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis tout à l'heure ! Il est avec la sécurité parce qu'il a volé des couteaux de cuisine pour..

**Tobi **: Il a pas le droit ! C'est Tobi qui cuisine normalement !

**Deidara **: Un peu de changement ça fait pas de mal..

**Sasori **: _-coup de coude-_

**Kakuzu **: Pour faire un rituel au milieu du magasin...

**Pein **: Fait chier..

**Konan **: On lui avait dit pourtant !

**Deidara **: C'est pas pour balancer mais y'a pas qu'Hidan qui a désobéi aux règles..

**Sasori **: Mais quel... !

**Pein **: Comment ça ?

**Deidara **: Et bah Sasori a buté un vendeur ! Et il ressemblait même pas à Sasuke !

**Pein **: Bon y'en a marre, Kakuzu va récupérer Hidan et vous deux vous héritez des corvées ménagères pendant 15 jours pour votre comportement !

**Deidara **: Pourquoi moi aussi ?!

**Pein **: J'aime pas les balances !

**Sasori **: Huhuhu on va bien s'amuser tous les deux...

**Itachi** : Et moi j'ai été sage j'ai le droit à mon tour de manège :D ?


End file.
